Full Metal Panic Deep Gambit
by Steve Edward
Summary: Captain Testarossa begins the hunt for the lab responsible for the development of a deadly narcotic, and an old nemesis returns to hunt the Toy Box and back to Tokyo we go for Decision Day when Kaname Chidori has to make a tough choice.
1. Chapter 1

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter One

Deep Gambit

By Steve Edward

Based on the original story by Shouji Gatou and the original animation series by Fumihiko Shimo, Koichi Chigira and Shouji Gatou, which these creative geniuses made Kaname Chidori, Sergeant Souska Sagara among the many in Full Metal Panic! come to life.

Author's note: TDD-2 does not exist in the current Full Metal Panic! Universe, but if the name sounds familiar it is of a real person but who is no longer amongst us in this world. The Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2 is named after famed military historian and author Samuel Eliot Morison (1887-1976) whose military books among others chronicled military history of many nations.

Story Premise:

The hand picked combat team chosen by Captain Teletha Testarossa causes Captain Andrew Simms some grief on the Samuel Eliot Morison and things don't work out well during the course of a mission, then on the way back he gets ambushed too.

Then as Testarossa departs Melida Island to seek out the source of a deadly narcotic whose source is somewhere in the Pacific, Captain Andrew Simms meets his new combat team and as the forces of Mithril races to find the underwater drug lab; Commander Drake Ward is reunited with his wife and son who as of yet do not know of his real job until she finds out by accident.

Then an old nemesis of Testarossa comes seeking the infamous "Toy Box", as students of Jendi High School on a field trip are caught in the middle when their favorite teacher puts in an appearance, and a relationship soon blossoms between a man and woman. And just what is that thing wrestling with the tour submarine on top of the Morison?

As missiles and torpedoes soon fly, Simms and Testarossa have to take gambits. Then it is back to Tokyo, where a strange set of events uncovers tragedies of the past as "Decision Day" looms for the Seniors of Jendi High School, and one student has to make a gambit that will seal her future fate, as Captain Simms makes a disturbing discovery of how a "Whispered" can be so easily detected.

Author's Forward:

Some events portrayed within, may be disturbing to some but this a much darker Full Metal Panic. The time line of this story is set in the mid-2030's where corporations and not governments are leading the way to make new discoveries; hence the "fictional" testing that takes place within the Japanese educational system. There are some actual historical notations made within the story and if one pays attention to September 5, 1905 one might come to the conclusion that the fictional character, Captain Andrew Simms might just be correct since some historians still argue over the gambit made by a long dead U.S. President.

And now Full Metal Panic! "Deep Gambit".

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter One

Deep Gambit

By Steve Edward

Friday, 1000 hours, Melida Island Forward Operating Base

Captain Teletha Testarossa closed the last service jacket that had been displayed upon her monitor, as Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin waited for her response. "So these are the final candidates for the Samuel Eliot Morison?" Commander Kalinin spoke, "Yes Madam Captain they are. It was regrettable that the initial selections failed to meet expectations of both Mithril and that of Captain Simms."

Captain Testarossa had selected the first team for the Morison against the advisement of Commander Kalinin, who pointed out that the men who had been selected though well trained had never worked as a team, even though every thing that Teletha had read about the individuals indicated that they would be a good mix. The raid on a weapons laboratory in Yemen had proved to be a near disaster as the team after arriving at the objective had disagreements with how to carry out the mission, even though Captain Simms had been very clear on the objective.

Captain Simms finally resorted to launching a Tomahawk cruise missile to destroy the complex, and withdrew the combat team which he then returned to Mithril's Indian Ocean base. Andrew's curt report of the mission, ended with a very private message for her, "Tessa you did mean well, however never judge a book by its cover; and listen to your seniors since they may have already read the book."

Forcing Captain Simms to accept the chosen combat team had been a mistake, and in the two months that has passed, Captain Testarossa had directed that Commander Kalinin conduct a new search and use all means at his disposal, which he had apparently done. The end result, a former Chinese Special Forces solider, a former Royal Australian Marine and a former Norwegian Army specialist, were the final candidates.

Captain Teletha Testarossa departed her office with Commander Kalinin and proceeded to the base dock where the Tuatha de Danaan stood moored. Commander Richard Mardukas greeted the young captain and briefed her as the group boarded the submarine, ""Madam Captain, the Tuatha de Danaan is ready in all respects, however I am concerned that this endeavor would be best served to carry out at a later date."

Tessa spoke, "Commander, I have made my decision. Please prepare to get underway." Commander Mardukas saluted and replied, "As you wish Madam Captain."

Friday, 1330 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Lieutenant Alice Wren briefly studied the tactical board as the Samuel Eliot Morison entered the navigation channel for Melida Island. All normal, as she turned the command chair to face forward again, the sonar Petty Officer, Cal Larkin bolted upright "Torpedo in the water bearing 165 degrees!"

With no second thought or hesitation, Lieutenant Wren spoke, "Helm hard right rudder, engines to flank speed, down angle 15, starboard counter measures fire! Sound battle stations! Battle Stations Torpedo!"

Captain Andrew Simms had felt the rapid change of orientation in the deck and braced as Morison rolled heavily to starboard and plunged. Commander Drake Ward having grabbed Ensign Aryl, before she hit the bulkhead spoke, "Ok! Who's firing at us!

The helmsman, Petty Officer Kayla Carter yanked the Morison ninety degrees to port as Wren continued issuing orders, ever mindful they had little room to maneuver, "Alice! Canyon entrance bearing 330 degrees!" as Wren replied, "Take us into it; make depth 200 meters, counter-measures stand-by."

Captain Simms left Commander Ward and Ensign Aryl behind. Between walking on the actual bulkhead and deck he finally entered the bridge, just as Morison nearly corkscrewed into the underwater canyon. Lieutenant Wren spoke, "Captain, single torpedo fired from a starboard quarter bearing; there was no indications of contacts present!

Captain Simms replied, "Very well, maintain current heading, slow us to 1/3 bell, rig for silent running. Larkin? What the hell was fired at us?" Petty Officer Larkin replied, "It was a MK. 48 Sir, it took after the countermeasures and continued past then it detonated 45 seconds later. It was a very low yield sir." Captain Simms and Lieutenant Wren looked at each other and spoke, "Tessa!"

Captain Teletha Testarossa patiently waited as her sonar sound technician made his report, "Madam Captain, the Morison has been lost. It is likely inside the canyons."

Commander Kalinin replied, "Madam Captain, Captain Simms will by now knows that it was a war game shot that was fired at him, and he knows we are nearby. I recommend turning to the east into the canyons and head towards the plains." Tessa replied, "No Commander, we will go west. Helm, new course 335, make depth 150 meters. That will keep us above the canyon; Commander."

Lieutenant Wren stood to relinquish the command chair, but felt the hand of Captain Simms on her shoulder, "It is still yours Lieutenant. What are you going to do now?"

Wren thought a moment then replied, "I need maneuvering room. Helm up angle 5, speed 8 knots, set depth 100 meters, come right to 090."

As Morison ascended, Petty Officer Larkin reported "Crossing thermocline." Lieutenant Wren spoke, "Deploy starboard towed-array, set length at 150 meters. Load tubes 1, 2, 3 and 4. Set warhead yield to 1/100th. Open outer doors and flood." Commander Ward entered the bridge and overhead the command.

Coming to a halt next to Andrew, Drake spoke quietly "Tessa ambushed us?" Andrew nodded "Tuatha de Danaan was masked by the low ridge just south of where we would enter the transit lane. Tessa did a snap shot as we passed; only she forget we still had depth to play with. Wren split S'd us across the transit lane into the canyons. The last countermeasure deployment covered our speed burst up the canyon."

Commander Ward replied, "Then by rights Tessa should have come about and headed towards the plains. She could be sitting waiting for us to exit the southern end of the canyon." Lieutenant Wren spoke, "No Commander, she is seeking the high ground above the canyon and is expecting us to follow the canyon route to the plains. You are thinking like Commander Kalinin. Setting an ambush at the exit would be prudent; however Tessa will seek to come from behind, while we concentrate looking for her ahead and to the sides, she will launch another attack from the rear."

Commander Ward replied, "Lieutenant Wren? You scare me. What's your spread angle?" Wren mused over that a moment then replied, "1.5 degrees on all tubes." Captain Simms spoke, "Going for a bracket?" as Petty Officer Larkin spoke, "The tail has an itch."

Lieutenant Wren glanced at the tactical display and replied, "She is above the canyon. Sonar, do you have a solution?"

Petty Officer Larkin replied, "Solution in the computer, recommend new heading 235." Lieutenant Wren without asking Captain Simms gave the order, "Helm right standard rudder, new course 235. Fire control, prepare to fire on my command."

Captain Testarossa waited patiently as her own sonar tech spoke, "Still nothing Captain." Tessa turned her chair to look at Commander Kalinin and Commander Mardukas, "He would have turned?" as the ping echoed off the hull.

Lieutenant Wren spoke, "Fire! Tubes 1 and 3. Fire! Tubes 2 and 4."

Commander Kalinin replied, "Yes Madam Captain, he did but the other way." Tessa turned aghast at the sonar man report, "Torpedo's in the water range 500 meters and closing!"

Friday, 1830 hours, Melida Island Command Center Debriefing

Captain Testarossa was not the only one who had been surprised at who had carried out the counter-attack. Learning it had been Lieutenant Alice Wren had in Andrew's view staved off any accusations of unfair play. 17 year old verse 17 year old "Whispered" had tempered Teletha's anger. The Indian Ocean mission had been reviewed thoroughly, and had been pretty much summed up by not having clearly defined leader on the ground, as Captain Testarossa spoke "The combat team selection upon further review should had been conducted differently which likely would have avoided the problems created. However Captain Simms, you were able to carry out the destruction of the facility with minimal loss of life and were able to complete the mission and for that we are grateful."

Andrew spoke, "I don't believe any one thing was at fault Madam Captain, but we need to leave it behind us and look forward. All I can say is that we can learn from it." Commander Kalinin spoke, "Captain, I noted that you did acquire one enlisted soldier from the Indian Ocean Base. How is he working out?"

Captain Simms replied, "Better than I anticipated. He is now the Morison's Master-At-Arms." Tessa replied, "Does that have anything to do with Ensign Aryl?" Ensign Aryl, a gifted "Whispered" just 12 years old was stationed onboard the Morison with Lieutenant Alice Wren, who had become her mentor.

Andrew replied, "You might say that Madam Captain." In the aftermath of the Indian Ocean mission, Ensign Aryl had been on the hanger deck when the Combat Team had returned. The ensign issuing orders to the team to report for immediate debriefing had touched a raw nerve with one of the mercenaries.

The mercenary, looking down at the ensign standing a mere 121 centimeters and weighing all of 31 kilograms had placed his hand on her face then he shoved her out of the way. It would be the last act of insubordination he would do, as a support team member came from behind and promptly lifted the mercenary off the deck and hurled him into a nearby support beam.

Sergeant Troy Gallium, ex-US Army Ranger standing at nearly 207 centimeters and 127 kilograms was an imposing figure and the mercenary wisely decided that any attempt to retaliate would likely end with him badly hurt or even worse dead. Lieutenant Alice Wren had witnessed the event as Gallium knelt and then aided Aryl to her feet, then he picked her up and perched Aryl on his shoulder and spoke, "If any man or woman decides not to follow the ensign's orders, you will have to deal directly with me and not the Captain. Is that very clear?"

There was little doubt that the Sergeant was not bluffing and from that point on till the Morison arrived at the Indian Ocean Base, if Aryl issued an order it was carried out because never far from her, was Sergeant Troy Gallium and as Lieutenant Alice Wren would later find out, Gallium would never be far from her either.

Commander Drake Ward had made the offer to the Sergeant and he had accepted. In all likelihood had he returned to the base his "contract" would have been quickly terminated as he was considered a "newbie" and a "hothead". Instead as the combat team and the remaining support personnel disembarked, Sergeant Troy Gallium was being "interviewed" by Captain Simms, who sealed the deal with giving Sergeant Troy Gallium his badge of authority, a gold Master-At-Arms shield and then having Ensign Aryl pin it to his chest by standing on the Captain's own desk so she could reach him.

Finishing the debriefing, Captain Simms stood "Madam Captain, if you will excuse me; I have to attend to other matters." Captain Testarossa replied, "By all means, however I will have some personnel files transmitted to your island quarters for review. I believe you will find them interesting." Waiting for Captain Testarossa to walk out the door, Andrew turned to Commander Kalinin and spoke, "So you found a Combat Team?"

Commander Andrei Kalinin replied, "Their talents are suitable and as you will see captain, they work well together. If you like you may observe them in training tonight in area six. The details will be enclosed in the report for your reading pleasure." Andrew studied Tessa as she left, fingering her hair in thought as he replied, "I look forward to the reading material Andrei, thanks."

Friday, 1900 hours, Tokyo Harbor

Eri Kagurazaka did a double head count to ensure all were present then addressed the crewman of the supply vessel, "All are present and accounted for. You may inform your captain he can leave now." Kaname Chidori groaned inwardly, "We already left the dock Miss Kagurazaka!" as Kyoko Tokiwa snapped a photograph of the befuddled crewmember.

A field trip for her class to an underwater city called Sea-Alpha Pacific which would show case the technology employed so that people could live and work in an underwater environment had been planned for several months. Fully self-contained, it required little outside support and except for mail or critical repair parts and the rare personnel replacement, the supply vessel carried few passengers to a converted oil drilling platform that served as the surface entrance to the growing underwater city. On this trip it was carrying her high school class from Jendi.

Eri Kagurazaka addressed the class, "The purpose of the field trip is to introduce all of you to where future generations of people will likely call home. With many surface areas becoming over populated, humans are turning to the seas, and unlike surface living there are an entirely different set of living and working conditions. Sea-Alpha Pacific sits anchored on a series of underwater plateaus and is connected to the surface via converted oil drilling platforms that serve as a gateway to it and a means of exporting its manufactured material. The central platform contains the elevators that will take us to the city center of Sea-Alpha Pacific. The outer platforms contain elevators as well, but they transport the finished and raw materials that the workers of Sea-Alpha Pacific mine and produce to specially built floating docks that sea-going merchant ships moor at to load. Can anyone tell me what some of their exports are?"

Eri Kagurazaka not getting a volunteer to answer the question chose her own, Souska Sagara. "Mister Sagara, can you please tell the class, what are some of the exports from Sea-Alpha Pacific?"

Souska Sagara stood and replied, "Among the metals mined and then refined for export include, Ununhexium used in nuclear research, Gold and Silver both raw ore and finished product jewelry and gems both finished and raw, with the Blue Diamond variant gems being the most sought after and considered more valuable than standard diamonds. Plus they export sea food products and farm products that have been cultivated in underwater domes. Shall I continue Miss Kagurazaka?" Eri, blinked then replied, "No Mister Sagara, I believe you covered the more important items." Souska felt himself being pulled back to his seat by Kaname who was not smiling, "Souska? How did you know all that?" Sagara replied, "I read it in Jane's Monthly Miss Chidori."

Saturday, 0130 hours, Melida Island Training Area Six

Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu, age 25 had the M9 in the crouched position surveying the targets. All were combat drones, designed to simulate hostile forces in every way including firing live rounds. To her rear and side also in M9's were Sergeant Graham Jaunay, age 24 a former Royal Australian Marine and Sergeant Olina Pedersen, age 22 formally of Norway.

Olina spoke, "Urzu 10, Urzu 12, I make seven in all. One is high, with three staggered in a reverse wedge and three staggered in a forward wedge." Sergeant Jaunay Urzu 11 spoke, "Urzu 10, Urzu 11, I'll take the two staggered on the left." Sergeant Major Wu replied, "Good Urzu 11. I'll take the center. Urzu 12 will take the right."

Both men were sitting next to a tree, their camouflage battle uniforms concealing them within the woods. Each listened to the conversations and visualized the planned movements. For all apparent purposes, the island forest was empty to their eyes, but in reality with the ECS systems of the M9's and the battle drones activated it was getting rather crowded.

Commander Kalinin spoke, "The team leader as you know is Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu formally of the Chinese Special Forces. Her crime in China was the assassination of a high ranking Lieutenant General of the Chinese Military, who committed an atrocity of wiping out a small village after its elders refused to do his illicit bidding. Wu was captured after the assignation and tried then sentenced to death. She was sent to a military prison in Inner Mongolia. It was from there she made her escape. By chance, a Mithril agent encountered her and she accepted the recruitment offer."

Captain Andrew Simms shifted his position slightly then much to his dismay he noted that Sergeant Major Wu's M9 near silent servo's had activated likely sending the head sensors to swivel in his direction as he replied "I read that the village held a very special place in her heart?" Commander Andrei Kalinin said sadly, "Yes Captain it did. It was her home village. She found the remains of her family after the slaughter."

Sergeant Major Wu glanced at the two observers in passing, one she immediately recognized but the other she did not. The man she did not recognize was studying her movements intently. Had he not moved, she likely would have missed both. Turning her attention back to the matter at hand she spoke, Urzu 10 to Urzu 11 and 12 move out."

The action lasted precisely 49 seconds. Captain Simms dusted himself off and rose to his feet leaving Commander Kalinin behind on the hillside. Andrew avoided the still burning combat drones and approached the now visible M9's clustered together in a kneeling position as the range officer issued a red hold on the training field.

Silhouetted by the flaming wreckage behind him, Captain Andrew Simms stepped into the center of the M9's where Sergeant Major Wu was discussing the last operation with Sergeants Jaunay and Pedersen. Coming into earshot he stopped and listened, "Olina good choice of the chaff, however consider firing a counter-measure for every unit you are facing, instead of one. The likelihood of one maneuvering clear to avoid the disbursement is high and would allow it to acquire you by other means."

Sergeant Graham Jaunay spoke after glancing up, "We have company two meters rear quarter." Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu pivoted then came to attention and saluted, "Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu sir!" as Jaunay and Pedersen stood to join her. Captain Andrew Simms returned the salute then he slowly circled the three mercenaries and observed their reactions.

No eyes wavered, no movement. Two women and a man for the combat team, Guan-yin their leader stood at 191 centimeters to Andrew's 170. Graham a mere 171 and Olina at 176 centimeters rounded out the team's physical makeup. But the attributes that had impressed Andrew was their coordination in the attack. Returning to the front of Wu, Andrew spoke, "At ease. Guan-Yin, I am impressed. You have an excellent team. I am Captain Andrew Simms of the Samuel Eliot Morison this is an unofficial review but I would like to welcome all of you onboard." Holding out his hand, he shook Wu's then Graham and Olina's in turn, then stepped back as Wu replied, "Captain? How long were you observing?"

Commander Kalinin walking into the circle interrupted, "Long enough Sergeant Major. If you have completed your combat debriefing, return your equipment to the hangers. That is all." Captain Simms? May I speak with you?"

Andrew turned away and walking away from the M9's joined Commander Kalinin, "Yes Andrei?"

Commander Kalinin spoke, "The Tuatha de Danaan will be getting underway at 0500 hours and I will be sailing with Captain Testarossa to deal with an urgent matter. Commander Lewis Strong will give you a full briefing if you desire, but the Morison should not be needed and that will allow you to get some rest. I am sure you can handle things from here?" Andrew replied, "No problem. Just keep us in mind if you need anything. Have a safe voyage old friend."

Saturday, 0500 hours, Platform Alfa-1, Gateway Sea-Alpha Pacific

Kaname Chidori shaken awake by Kyoko Tokiwa repeatedly finally suffered the worse wakeup call that she had in a long while, when Kyoko triggered her camera's flash. The result would not win Kaname any beauty awards and likely could have been used for a poster advertising a fight instead.

Souska Sagara having heard the commotion responded in his usual fashion, but suffered getting nearly punched out by Kaname as she pursued Kyoko out of the female berthing compartment onto the deck of the supply vessel. Intervention by Miss Eri Kagurazaka had saved Souska and Kyoko from making an unscheduled swim in the waters of the Pacific Ocean.

Kaname Chidori sitting in the passenger seat of the mammoth elevator as it descended to Sea-Alfa Pacific had fallen half-asleep again as she leaned against Souska Sagara who tuned out her mutterings. Next to Souska, was Kyoko who badly wanted to take a picture of the event, but Miss Eri Kagurazaka wanting to ensure peace and tranquility had taken the camera from her.

Eri spoke, "Ok class your attention. We are 100 meters from the gateway. We will momentarily stop as we pass the pressure locks, then once the pressure is equalized we will continue until we come to a stop at the 275 meter level where we will disembark. Please make sure you have all you personal belongings. The luggage will be taken to our accommodations for us so there will be no need to wait."

Captain Andrew Simms watched as the Tuatha de Danaan descended into the maneuvering pool and disappeared in a swirl of water and bubbles, then walked off the observation platform with Ensign Aryl who said, "Tessa was in a hurry, she did not waste any time," as Captain Simms looking back at the dissipating disturbance replied "What ever kind of mission Tessa is going out on, she and Commander Kalinin felt that I did not need to be bothered with the details at this point, so I guess what ever it is Mao and Weber will be able to handle it."

Parting ways, Andrew headed for the base gymnasium while Ensign Aryl headed for the educational wing for specialized tutoring. In the few short months that Aryl had been with Mithril, her educational level had risen from simple elementary level to third year college education levels, which would have astonished those outside Mithril. But Mithril was used to the ways of the "Whispered" and with previous experience of Teletha Testarossa who at age 13 had designed the Tuatha de Danaan class of submarine; Mithril was satisfied with the progress of the little ensign.

Saturday, 0530 hours, Melida Island Officer Quarters

Captain Andrew Simms exited the Officer Quarters as Commander Drake Ward dressed in civilian clothing finished loading the transport cart with his last baggage. Drake waved as Andrew approached, "Are you sure that Mithril is ok with this?" Andrew replied, "Drake. Everyone needs time off and you need a lot of it. We can't both go since someone has to help mind the store, besides I think Charlotte and Raymond would be rather disappointed if you did not show up in Tokyo as planned. Besides there is the matter of your cover, as Charlotte thinks you are an executive at a company there. If she saw me with you; well it frankly might set her off and I don't want to screw up your marriage any more than I have done."

Married life in the military was difficult and stressful. A wife of a military member had to deal with situations that most civilian wives rarely dealt with. Prolonged separations among other things were common and there was of course the uncertainty for the wife when the primary bread winner for the family would deploy. In the US Navy, the term "Secret Service" did not mean being on the Presidential Protective detail. Submarine operations were by their nature secretive. If Ward had ever failed to return home, there would be little recourse for Charlotte and Raymond to find out what happened unless it was made very public.

Andrew's court-martial had aired the dirty little secrets, but Ward still standing by his former and soon to be future commanding officer once again; had resigned his commission in protest. Andrew recalled the stinging words of Charlotte in the hallway after his small farewell party, "Dam it Andrew, why did you not just sink the bastard!"

Commander Ward offering a lift to Andrew which he accepted spoke, "Andrew, what happened with Charlotte is water through the tunnel. I think she has forgiven you anyway." Andrew replied, "Well considering the circumstances, I'll stay well in the background. By the way what are your plans while you are with them?"

The transport cart driver halted at the gymnasium for Captain Simms to exit as Commander Ward replied, "Well, there is that new underwater hotel that just opened at Sea-Alfa Pacific and Raymond wants to experience what is like to live underwater so that is where we are going for a week. Charlotte had a conniption fit over that, but I told her about the domes where they cultivate their food sources and other things, her biology background kicked in so she decided it would be a good educational experience for Raymond too; so that is where we are going."

Stepping clear of the cart, Andrew waved goodbye as Drake was driven away, "Well enjoy the stay and send a postcard." Ward waving in reply did not look back. Walking into the gymnasium Captain Simms greeted the other early workouts and seeing Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu with her team doing their early morning calisthenics decided to join them as Sergeant Troy Gallium working the free weights, greeted the captain as he passed.

"Good morning Captain." Andrew paused and replied, "Good morning Sergeant. All in order on the Morison?" as Troy set the barbell down he nodded, "In good hands with the dock crew. Is Commander Ward on his way to Tokyo?" as Captain Simms mentally counted the number of crunches by Sergeant Major Wu he replied, "Should be there in two hours or so. Then happy reunion and a well deserved vacation."

Saturday, 0900 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1

Captain Teletha Testarossa read the updated intelligence report and spoke "Commander Kalinin, if one was to back track the cases where the drug has been discovered surely it could point to a source?" Commander Kalinin replied, "Yes Madam Captain that has been considered, however there has been no practical way since those that took the drug and overdosed did not survive to tell authorities where they obtained it, and geographically speaking; it has been appearing in regions that normally have low use of illicit drugs, until that is of course very recently."

Commander Richard Mardukas spoke, "Madam Captain, it was only learned recently that the drug may be being produced in the Pacific region and the drug make up shows it to be an entirely different class of narcotics which contain chemicals never before seen, which of course you know are biological in origin and it is proving difficult to detect as it has no chemical odor when in its distribution form to allow detection by conventional means." Captain Testarossa replied, "Then we must try to develop a means of detection and we must find the source. If who ever created this narcotic drug was to expand production and distribution, it could have a serious effect on the world economy."

Saturday, 0930 hours, Sea-Alpha Pacific

The electric tram followed a prescribed course at a sedate 11 kilometers per hour, driverless the automated tram carried Kaname Chidori and the remainder of her Jendi High School class as well as a tour guide who noted points of interest as they passed and answered questions.

Kyoko Tokiwa happily snapping photographs of a distant electric smelter raised her hand to ask a question, "There are obvious problems with operating ore smelters in an underwater environment, what is done to filter the cook off?" The female tour guide tapped a button on the consol bringing the tram to a stop then replied, "Very good question. The cook off as you call it of course contains many hazardous materials and known carcinogens that if released into the atmosphere of Sea-Alpha Pacific would render it quickly uninhabitable. However thanks to a sophisticated array of filters, the chemicals and even the by-product heavy metals are removed and I might add the heavy-metal particles are reclaimed. There are no discharges into the waters of the Pacific." The tour guide tapped the resume button and the tram motored off.

Eri Kagurazaka turned to address her class, "Students, when we return to the hotel you will receive assignments to where you will be working. These will be rotating, so that you will have a different experience every day. The workers that you will be paired with will be able to answer many more in depth questions about what they do and how technology is making it possible for them to live and work here. Sunday will be an off day for all of us and will allow for independent exploring and of course shopping. Please be mindful of the regulations of Sea-Alpha Pacific. We will all have dinner at the hotel this afternoon together at 1600, so enjoy your free time till then."

Saturday, 1100 hours, Sea-Alfa Pacific Gateway, Platform Alfa Landing Zone

Drake Ward disembarked from the civilian version of the military Osprey with his wife of 15 years, Charlotte and his son Raymond who was 12. The Ward's had reunited in Tokyo, less than three hours earlier. Surveying the area, Drake noted the distant platforms that were also serving Sea-Alpha Pacific. Once they had been crude oil drilling platforms but now they served as export and import gateways for materials being sent to and from the city beneath the sea. Feeling the tug of his son's hand, Drake looked down as Raymond spoke, "Dad! Let's get going!"


	2. Chapter 2

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Two

Deep Gambit

By Steve Edward

Saturday, 1100 hours, Melida Island Command Center

Commander Lewis Strong tapped the joy stick of his wheel chair and backed away from his desk as Captain Andrew Simms entered the command center foyer. Commander Lewis Strong a paraplegic, had lost use of his legs in an aircraft crash 10 years earlier after staying with a failing Navy F/A 18 too long. His act saved the lives of those living in a base housing complex, but had cost him the use of his legs.

Greeting the captain, Commander Strong motored ahead of Captain Simms where they entered the situation awareness room and Captain Simms took a seat. Commander Strong stopped at a consol then typed a series of commands and spoke, "The daily situation as Mithril knows it as of now. Regional wars, spats, disputes etc., all rolled into one. The more serious ones are in red. Of course Africa and parts of the Mid-East highlight the trouble spots that bear close watches. Oh hello, a little red just popped up on the European continent, let's see what happened there."

Commander Strong clicked on the region in Western Russia and spoke, "Local Politburo member assassinated, well that should be minor; and will be down graded shortly to yellow and then green," as Captain Simms replied "That kind of detail must be draining on Mithril Commander?"

Lewis replied, "Not really. News reports are monitored automatically world-wide for key words among other things and assigned a classification on the fly which in turn is studied closely by Mithril intelligence personnel like Lieutenant Taz Norton. They review all possible outcomes and then downgrade or confirm that things are getting hot and the big guys at Mithril take in the reports for further review and possible action. Hence your shuttle bus act over the past two months. When you thought you were done, up goes another situation and you have to run over and put out that fire. It just goes in cycles."

The reference to being like a shuttle bus was not lost on Captain Simms. After the Yemeni mission, the Samuel Eliot Morison had planned on returning to Melida Island, but little hot spots came into being and Morison carried out numerous missions. The main reason Morison had returned to Melida Island was for rearming and resupply, because the submarine had finally exhausted its supply of Tomahawk cruise missiles, and hampered by not having a permanent combat team that was her only option short of launching air strikes, which Captain Simms had conducted three. Major Gonzalez of the 7th Air Wing loved to fly but even he admitted that there were times that it was best suited to send a Tomahawk calling card instead of an F-35 B.

Commander Strong looked at the situation board as a soft chime sounded and spoke, "Ah, already being downgraded; should be in the green by dinner and a new appointee in place by Sunday or Monday."

Captain Simms studied the world view. Incredibly complex in nature, nations with different cultures managing to interact with others most of the time with little conflict; but then there were those who had dreams of conquest, power, and motivated by greed who sought to upset the peaceful balance by any means because perhaps they did not like the ideological thinking of another nations view of religion, politics or even the freedom it afforded its people. It was those that Mithril had to contend with, and if the need came the Tuatha de Danaan and the Samuel Eliot Morison would respond accordingly.

Commander Stone spoke, "So Andrew, wondering what Tessa is up to eh?" Andrew turned to Lewis, "Well I thought you would never get to that, so just what is Madam Captain up to?"

Commander Stone pulled away from the consol and motioned for Andrew to follow, "I'll show you in Mission Briefing. Tessa is hunting for a needle in a hay stack and its somewhere in the Pacific."

Entering the Mission Briefing room, Commander Strong closed then electronically sealed the door and spoke as he displayed a photograph of what looked like peanut brittle on the monitor, "Looks appetizing, but in reality it is one nasty narcotic. Odorless to normal detection methods it looks like candy you would buy in stores, minus the peanuts."

Tapping the mouse, Commander Strong continued "Made its first appearance on the European continent in Amsterdam nearly three years ago in their drug district. Rash of overdoses and deaths, it has several delivery methods which includes it being able to be absorbed through the skin, sort of like those old style nicotine patches, dissolving in water and being injected to being eaten and some favor the powder delivery too. The drug is not of synthetic origin and contains biological compounds and enzymes that have so far defied scientific analysis. In short scientists who have been studying this narcotic do agree it is of biological origin but from exactly where has been the question mark."

Captain Simms spoke, "What made Tessa think, the origin of the narcotic is in the Pacific?" Commander Strong replied, "About a month ago, Los Angles Police received a report of a drug party taking place, so they raided the place. It was in an affluent suburb, from what I hear the average house there goes for a cool 3 million and that is a starter house in that hood. Well they get there, cars are every where, music playing etc., but no activity, and so they go in and find the party participants scattered around the house."

Commander Strong clicked though a series of photographs and they were of bodies of the young victims many in various stages of undress and in unusual places. The photograph of the master bath where six were found was both bizarre and sickening. If Tessa had viewed these very same photographs it was no wonder she was going on the war path.

Commander Simms spoke, "How many overall Lewis?" Commander Strong replied as he brought up a photograph of a cellophane wrapped package "Out of the forty found, thirty-eight deceased and of the two remaining, only one is still currently alive and on life support. The one that died later came to briefly and said they had eaten the candy. The only clue found was a curious little stamp in blue on the packaging itself "PAC-A". Also the packaging is water soluble and edible that's if you want to eat it, not that I recommend it with what it is protecting. The LA Police got lucky with that find as it was so far the only known intact packaging found still intact."

Captaian Simms replied, "That is potent. So it is not synthetic, but biological based. Plant or animal?" as Lewis replied "Getting out of my league there my friend; you should go talk to Doctor George Albert your ships medical doctor as he has been in medical since you got back. Tessa conferred with him before she left."

Getting up from his seat and turning to leave he looked at the photograph once again, musing as he left, "PAC-A. Could mean any number of things, could even stand for a country or a region. But what ever this crap is, it needs to be stopped." Pushing the foyer exit door open, Captain Simms heard another chime and turned in time to see another red spot appear on the global situation map in the Middle East. Shaking his head at the senselessness of it all Captain Simms walked out.

Saturday, 1600 hours, Sea-Alfa Pacific, The Grand Sea Hotel

The newly built hotel still showed its newness. Surprisingly, it had rates comparable to surface hotels which allowed for a tourist economy to develop. Drake Ward stepped off the elevator and entered the dinning area, where there two ways to eat. Buffet style or the old fashion way, order a specific item. Charlotte and Raymond would follow shortly, so Drake decided that it would be buffet style today. Reserving a table, Drake stood to meet his wife and son when familiar voices came to his ears.

Turning slowly to see if it was who he thought it was; Drake spied both Kaname Chidori and then Sergeant Souska Sagara who was in the process of getting whacked by the ever present fan, which Kaname carried with her. Souska dodged the first, but catching sight of Commander Ward he froze in place as their eyes met and Kaname landed a perfect strike as Souska spoke, "Good afternoon Commander."

Charlotte Ward did not miss the greeting and spoke to Drake, "Ok Mister? Just who is that guy?" as Kaname Chidori turning to see who Souska had greeted, added her own "Commander Ward? What are you doing here?" Drake rolled his eyes briefly as the awkwardness of the situation grew.

Charlotte looking at both her husband, Souska and then Kaname spoke "Ok, Drake you had better start explaining things now. Just how does she know you were a Commander in the Navy and the same goes for her boy friend?"

Kaname tensed but held her temper, "Boy friend? You have this all wrong" as she replied. Souska spoke, "We are summer interns for the company he works for, please pardon our intrusion. I am Souska Sagara and she is not my girl friend but a fellow classmate from the high school we attend called Jendi High School. She is Miss Kaname Chidori."

Ward gave silent thanks and replied, "So Mister Sagara what are you and Miss Chidori here for at Sea-Alfa Pacific?" Souska replied, "We are on a class field trip to study how living and working in an undersea city is accomplished, and will be participating in numerous work studies over the coming week."

Charlotte Ward observing other Jendi High School students beyond Kaname and Souska spoke, "Well I hope all of you enjoy your field trip. I think some will like the agricultural domes. As for the intrusion, that is ok, I just did not expect to meet any of my husband's co-workers." Raymond Ward interrupted, "Mom? Dad? Can we get something to eat now?"

Excusing themselves, Kaname and Souska departed and returned to their table where Kaname spoke, "Souska? So his wife does not know yet?" Souska Sagara replied, "No Miss Chidori, it is likely she does not so it would be best to keep up the deception that we are summer interns for his company, otherwise Mrs. Ward will grow suspicious." Kaname glanced briefly at Charlotte Ward, who was laughing at something that her husband had said. She wondered how long Drake would have to drag out his secret.

Saturday, 1800 hours, Melida Island Administration Building

Captain Andrew Simms adjusted his uniform coat then entered the officer where Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu waited with Sergeant Graham Jaunay and Sergeant Olina Pedersen, the Morison's permanent combat team.

Calling her team to attention, she waited as Captain Simms stopped in front of her. Wu could not help but look downward, as Captain Simms own height was lower than hers. His eyes met hers and drilling intently into hers the captain spoke, "Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu? Is your team ready to accept assignment to the Samuel Eliot Morison on a permanent basis and accept any and all missions regardless of severity and risk of death?"

Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu spoke "I am and my team are ready to accept sir." Captain Simms seemed to nod, but turned and stepped in front of Sergeant Olina Pedersen and repeated the question but differently "Sergeant Olina Pedersen formally of Norway, do you accept assignment on a permanent basis to the Samuel Eliot Morison with the full knowledge that by doing so you will likely be tasked with assignments that will be of high severity and could carry a risk of death?" Without hesitation, Sergeant Pedersen replied, "I do so with high honor."

Turning and stepping in front of Sergeant Graham Jaunay, Captain Simms spoke again the same question, "Sergeant Graham Jaunay, formally of Australia do you accept assignment on a permanent basis to the Samuel Eliot Morison with the full knowledge that by doing so you will likely be tasked with assignments that will be of high severity and could carry a risk of death?" Snapping his heals together sharply and saluting, Sergeant Graham Jaunay replied "With respect and my families honor I accept, Captain Simms."

Taking a step back and repositioning himself, Captain Andrew Simms spoke "I officially accept you as my assigned combat team. Among my first orders are that all of you are to join me at dinner, dress is to be informal. Second, Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu you are to cancel the training session for tonight as I want your team well rested for tomorrow, and third Sergeant Major please take this key card, because you and your team will need it to get into Hanger A-2, which is where you three will find tomorrow three brand new and uninitialized combat ready M9's waiting for their pilots which are you. The M9's you have been working with are merely training units. The ones in A-2 are the Morison's. That will be all. Dismissed. See you three in thirty minutes."

After Captain Simms left the office, Sergeant Pederson spoke "Guan-yin? Is he serious? Brand new M9's?" Wu replied, "Yes Olina, he is. Graham, Olina. Do not be late. This will be opportune time to learn about our new captain, instead of listening to scuttlebutt."

Graham replied, "Well that will be the truth. Frankly I am looking forward to this."

Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu and her team found dinning with Captain Simms was completely different experience than any had, and they were not alone. Ensign Aryl, Lieutenant Alice Wren, Sergeant Troy Gallium and the ship's doctor, Doctor George Albert were present as well. The warm and friendly atmosphere promoted kinship and all the while routine business could and would be openly discussed if it did not concern privacy issues.

Lieutenant Alice Wren spoke, "Load out of the Tomahawks were completed at 1700 hours and base technicians are conducting final testing. The underwater hull survey was completed, and no major issues were uncovered except for an old fishing buoy line that was found wrapped around the port lower stabilizer and that was removed."

Andrew replied, "Major Gonzalez mentioned something about replacing one of the F-35 B's with a base spare. What is the status on that Alice?" Wren replied, "That was carried out at 1500 hours, the major was concerned with the vertical lift fan on the rear of the aircraft in question, so he requested the replacement previously and Mithril had already approved of the replacement."

Turning to Doctor George Albert, Andrew spoke "George, I know you still have not had much time to focus your studies of that mystery narcotic but have you learned anything new since we talked last?" George replied, "Very little, but it is made up of both plant and animal enzymes. The carrier if you will is a sugar/salt concoction. If it did not contain the narcotic, the worse it would do to you would be to give you a sugar high and maybe a cavity. But the key is the enzymes and other chemicals that make it up. The enzymes match no known plant or animal secretions on the earth's surface. In effect, you could say they are of alien origins."

Ensign Aryl replied, "Has consideration been given to enzymes being aquatic in origin? There are both aquatic plants and animals that produce enzymes or secretions that are used in a variety of ways like attracting prey or protecting them from predators."

George nodded in thought then spoke, "That has been considered Ensign, but no matches have been found in existing data bases."

Sergeant Olina Pedersen spoke "What kind of living conditions would such animal and plant life would be existing doctor, if one was to survive in very hostile terrain?" Doctor Albert replied, "Well frankly, the kind of conditions would have to be very hot, near or above boiling point of water. Then there was the matter of some of the trace chemicals. They are remnants of what one might find say around an erupting volcano."

Andrew replied, "You made mention of the volcano theory to Tessa?" George replied, "Of course Captain." Andrew now knew what Tessa was doing, and that was hunting active volcanoes.

Saturday, 1900 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1

Commander Mardukas spoke, "Surveillance over flights and insertion of ground teams has found no evidence of recent human habitation. Plant and animal life is minimal and scarce. There is very little in the way to support human or animal life on that small island Madam Captain."

Tessa replied, "Very well Commander, let's proceed to the next known active volcano and conduct the same evolution. Please tell Sergeant Major Mao and Sergeant Weber to stand down for now." Rising from the command seat, Captain Testarossa departed the bridge for her cabin exhausted.

Sunday, 0500 hours, Melida Island Athletic Field

Sergeant Gallium cast an eye to Ensign Aryl as she ran in formation with Captain Simms who was maintaining a much slower pace for her benefit. The Morison's combat team to their rear brought up the group as they completed the final lap of a 6 kilometer run. Lieutenant Wren provided more moral support by occasionally switching around and running backwards and talking to Aryl as they ran, but not verbally. Sergeant Gallium had seen both in "Whispered" communication before and Wren coming to a stop next to Captain Simms spoke to Aryl, "Well that's a good start to the day. Let's hit the showers."

Returning to the gymnasium, the group went to their respective showers and then rejoined for breakfast at the cafeteria. Except for the combat team, Sunday would be a day off; though it was likely the M9's would have an audience when activated for the first time.

Sergeant Olina Pedersen had broached the subject of how all had come to be with Mithril during the previous evening dinner. Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu had tensed when Captain Simms had openly answered, which paved the way for the others to talk. She had nearly sacrificed her life for the sake of a dead and destroyed village, Olina spoke of the sadness of loosing her parents to a terrorist bombing in Norway and Graham her Aussie sharpshooter spoke of loosing a brother. The brother had died in an all too familiar place for Captain Simms, Afghanistan. The brother was not a soldier, but a civilian engineer on contract. He died in a hail of gunfire while attempting repairs to a battered cell phone tower.

Wu pondered the closeness of the group. Captain Simms devoted an extreme amount of his time to those around him. Other enlisted that had spoken of Captain Simms did so using his first name only vice his full rank. One crew member told her "If Andrew tells us we are going to take the Morison on dry land and pursue some bad ass terrorists the only thing I'll ask of him is where did Tessa put the button for the tank treads!"

Then there had been Commander Andrei Kalinin "Andrew will at times confound you and he is an open listener. He is not one to rush into a situation, but will give pause then act accordingly. You will see that at times his thinking can be construed as chaotic, just ask Lieutenant Alice Wren and Ensign Aryl, however once he sets a goal he never let's go and will carry it out, no matter what it takes."

After breakfast the group dispersed. Wren and Aryl to the base research library, Gallium to the Morison to make the morning rounds of a yard crewed submarine and Wu and her combat team headed for Hanger A-2. No one had noticed where Captain Simms had gone, at least till Wren and Aryl found him in the library.

Sunday, 0700 hours, Sea-Alfa Pacific, The Grand Sea Hotel

Drake Ward left the room early, promising to meet Charlotte and Raymond at the breakfast buffet, but along the way he found a public communications terminal that allowed private communications and it featured a system to utilize secure scrambler cards.

Sea-Alfa Pacific belonged to no one nation, but was a privately funded venture by conglomerates who footed the bill for construction, operation and maintenance of the growing undersea city, that had an official population of 1,500 but had the capacity for nearly 6,000. Since one never knew who might be eaves dropping, Drake took no chances and utilized the Mithril communications card which contained a chip that possessed an algorithm developed by Captain Teletha Testarossa that had proven so far to be unbreakable.

Dialing the relay number in Tokyo, Drake was greeted by a splash screen then the voice of Andrew who instructed the caller to leave a message, which Drake did "Hey Andrew, how is it going? Hope all is well. Just to let you know I am with Charlotte and Raymond at Sea-Alfa and man this place is just mind boggling. I've run into some old friends of ours, Sagara and Miss Chidori"

Drake gave pause to let that sink in and continued "Yeah the crazy slap happy girl that keeps whacking that Sagara fellow all the time. Seems that they are here on a field trip with their high school class; anyway when you get the chance take a look at the brochure that I left on the office desk in the administration building. Hardly does this place justice, heck they are using geo-thermal volcanic vents for power, they have huge generators sitting atop of those things. I think you would like to visit this place too. Well when you get this message, I can be reached at the Grand Sea Hotel room 400-B if you need anything. Take care. Ward out."

Drake opened the door, but found himself face to face with his wife Charlotte who's tapping foot signaled trouble, "Drake? Why were you speaking to Andrew? And where the hell is he?" The command voice that spoke, Charlotte had not heard in months "You and I will discuss it later after we eat and send Raymond on one of those guided tours, until then woman, just where the god-father to my son is right now no business of yours! Now let's eat."

Sunday, 1100 hours, Melida Island Test Range

The muted rumble of the M9's as the machines charged at speed across the test range belied the speeds that each was traveling. Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu's own M9 attuned to her physical makeup was exhilarating to operate. Olina and Graham had made similar comments. The service tech had been correct to suggest that the initial operation by a live pilot for the first time would imprint that pilot's personality into the machines operating system; even Captain Simms observing from a safe distance noted the differences.

Seeing the red flag go up and the voice of the range master calling a halt to the operational testing, Wu gathered her team in a semi-circle as the Jeep carrying Captain Simms approached. Parking the vehicle away from the semi circle, Captain Simms walked the remaining distance and was joined on the ground by Wu. Andrew spoke, "I can see the investment is worthwhile. How is it handling Wu?" The Sergeant Major tried to keep a serious face but failing broke into a smile and as Olina and Graham joined them, Wu glanced around and spoke, "Ok guys you did not see this!" and promptly embraced Captain Simms on the spot.

Stepping away and blushing, Wu came to attention. "I am sorry sir that could not be helped sir!" as Olina applied another embrace to the by now stunned captain who turned and looked at Graham, "So help me if you try that, I'll deck you!" Graham replied nonchalantly, "All due respect Captain, but can we shake hands instead?"

Which they did, as Captain Simms spoke "The techie types said it would be best to run them through a variety of drills and maneuvers so you have three additional hours of operating time to do, so make the best use of it, then take the M9's to the dock, get them cleaned and serviced. I want them on the Morison by 1600 hours. Any further drills that you think you need to carry out Wu are to be done using the training units. Then after that, take the remainder of the day off, and that is an order Sergeant Major! Dismissed."

Walking back to the Jeep, Andrew pondered just how soon Olina's and Guan-yin's display of affection would make the rounds of the base. Looking at the observation tower and frowning, "Tessa probably will be opening an e-mail in an hour reporting this. Oh well. Women. What can I do? I am surrounded by them."

Sunday, 1100 hours, Sea-Alfa Pacific, Aquatic Tour

Charlotte Ward held her husband's hand as they sat on a bench placed at an observation window, where aquatic life attracted by special lighting swam by, "All these months? Why Drake?" Drake Ward spoke, "Because I had to. Andrew blew his own career for the sake of a thousand or more refugees on a leaky ship that would have eventually gone to the bottom on its own had it not run aground."

Drake turned to his wife, "Charlotte, Yes maybe I overreacted and maybe my resignation did little to help, but Andrew suffered the worst end of it. He was labeled a coward within the Navy, and to the rest of the world a blood thirsty killer by an unforgiving and manipulated press because of some jackass in Washington wanted to save what was left of his political career."

Drake spoke, "I am sorry Charlotte, but there can be no turning back. Once I tell you of certain things, that is if you want to hear it our lives will change forever. You can never tell another soul, much less Raymond at least until he is fully understanding of our little secret."

Charlotte glanced briefly at a strange fish swimming past that bore what appeared to be a blinking headlight on the end of an organ shaped like a fishing pole and spoke "I married you for better or worse when you were in the "Secret Service" so for the sake of Raymond and my sanity, let's hear about this new "Secret Service."

Getting to his feet and aiding his wife to hers, Commander Drake Ward of the Mithril Submarine Samuel Eliot Morison stepped onto the moving walkway with his wife and began to speak, "Well it all began for me, 11 months ago when Andrew . . ."

Sunday, 1400 hours, Melida Island, Officer Living Quarters

Andrew slid another data chip into the reader and resumed reading. Printed books had become mostly a thing of the past and were now mostly bought by collectors. With electronic media so prevalent in today's society "books" came on electronic media and if errors were found, corrections could be immediately issued. However many learning institutions still insisted on using text books that were either severely out of date or contained glaring errors. Andrew's experience of teaching a history class several months earlier at Jendi High School had been a trying experience. Spending hours after the student body had left; inserting correction stickers onto various sections was more than he had cared to do.

The electronic note from both Alice and Aryl had led him to a geological reference book where he watched a video clip play out before his eyes. The video shot in the early 2000's, taken from a deep diving exploration submarine named the "Alvin" now housed in the Smithsonian showed the volcanic out gassing from a vent far beneath the sea in the Caribbean Sea off the coast of the United States, near what is now called New Cuba.

What drew his interest was the sea creatures and then of course the plant life actually living around the volcanic vents in the video. Then there was a strange unidentified species of fish. Andrew replayed the fish video watching the creature swim pass the "Alvin" while it filmed. The headlight like organ shaped like a fishing pole blinked continuously.

Book marking the page, Captain Simms noting the message waiting light on his terminal was blinking, played the video and audio greeting from Commander Drake Ward. The news of the Jendi High School students some of whom he had taught were visiting Sea-Alfa Pacific managed to illicit a laugh as Ward spoke of Kaname's slap happiness with her fan against Sagara in full view of his family, but Ward's mention of the geo-thermal volcanic vents and how they provided power to Sea-Alfa Pacific caused him to pause the message. "No frigging way!" as Captain Simms reversed the message the I.D. Icon in the lower corner of the screen wavered. Nearly transparent but still readable, it displayed "PAC-A".

Captain Simms placed several phone calls and bolted at a dead run for his jeep which he drove to various parts of the base. First stop the main dock, where the Samuel Eliot Morison was moored.

Sergeant Major Wu and her combat team startled by their captain's sudden appearance and his orders to get into the jeep caused Wu some alarm as the Captain burning rubber on asphalt did a wild 180 degree slide on the pier and entered the service tunnel at high speed. Wren, Aryl and Gallium were next. None of them seemed too concerned as Captain Simms approached a speed hump and he never even slowed down. Graham latched onto Olina as she nearly went skyward, "Well lass! We got adventure now! God help anyone in our way, because the Captain he isn't slowing down!"

Sunday, 1500 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1

Sergeant Kurz Weber rubbed the back of his head, "Mao? What did I do now?" as Mao turned back and replied "You idiot! Tessa said just to check around the crater not inside of it! You are damn lucky that the M9 withstood that lava dunking, but now it will take maintenance a week to get that crud off and you know Tessa does not like a lot of banging taking place when we are doing are sneaky stuff!"

The voice of Commander Kalinin spoke echoing about the hanger, "Sergeant Major Mao, Sergeant Weber, report to Main Briefing immediately!" Mao turned back and whacked Weber again, "Now you have done it. We are both in hot water now. Let's get this over with Weber. Move you lunkhead! Before we both get shoved into an airlock!"

Captain Testarossa turned in her chair as Mao and Weber entered the briefing room and spoke, "Weber we will discus your swim in the lava pool later. Captain Simms please proceed with your report."

Mao looked to the video screen which displayed not only Captain Simms, but a good portion of his crew including his new combat team and Commander Strong as Andrew replied, "Very well Madam Captain. You can stop looking at active volcanoes or for that matter inactive ones. Our alien biological enzymes come from sea life and plant life that live around these things, volcanic vents. The video you see was taken by the research submarine Alvin nearly thirty years ago in the waters of the Caribbean Sea near what is now New Cuba. These very same vents exist in the Pacific, very much near the Sea of Japan and Pacific dividing line."

Commander Strong tapped the mouse for Captain Simms as he continued, "Yes that is Commander Drake Ward. He sent me a message which was recorded and that I only just recently played. Madam Captain pay close attention to the lower right corner if you will. Commander Strong, please enhance and magnify." Tessa watched as the image jumped and came into view, as Andrew spoke "Remind you of something? Next photo Commander."

Tessa replied, "Commander Strong please match the two images." Lewis smiled at Andrew, as he did so he replied "Madam Captain, the images are an exact match. The logo from Commander Ward's message belongs to a facility at the Pacific Shelf; it is called Sea-Alpha Pacific."

Commander Mardukas spoke, "Captain Simms? Very good work. About Commander Ward, is he there on business or pleasure?" Andrew replied, "Personal time Richard. He is with his wife Charlotte and his son Raymond. Also Tessa you should be aware that Sergeant Souska Sagara and Miss Kaname Chidori are present at Sea-Alfa Pacific as well. If I remember correctly a school field trip of some kind which deals with learning about how humans cope with living under the sea."

Commander Kalinin spoke, "Captain Simms, this changes things entirely. Contact Commander Ward immediately advise him to contact Sagara and brief him on our problem, but he is to stress to Sagara that he must be very discreet in his investigation. Furthermore I will begin contacting those responsible for the day-today operations of Sea-Alpha. I highly doubt they would sanction or even condone such activities, and because they utilize their own mercenary forces for protection and law enforcement there is officially no recognized single nation law in effect which adds a new and unexpected issue of circumventing many national and international narcotic laws."

Tessa spoke, "Commander Kalinin will arrange for proper paperwork to be sent to Commander Ward to be listed as the official Mithril representative on site. Captain Simms, please prepare to depart when the Morison is ready in all respects for sea. You are hereby further ordered to load Arbalest. If push comes to shove, Captain Simms retrieve Sergeant Souska Sagara and deploy Arbalest to destroy the manufacturing facility and laboratory that is being utilized at Sea-Alpha Pacific. It must be surgically done without endangering innocent lives."

Captain Simms spoke, "Very well Madam Captain. Considering the circumstances, I will not approach Sea-Alpha Pacific till I have direct clearance, because no matter which way you look at it, both the Tuatha de Danaan and the Samuel Eliot Morison are clearly military vessels and with that private fleet of Sea-Alpha they just might shoot first and ask questions later." Tessa replied, "Very well Captain. Commander Kalinin will endeavor to have clearance for the both of us. However, I am now 48 hours away, unlike you which is closer and 24 hours away. Depart as soon as you can, Testarossa out."

Captain Simms stood, "Ok, you heard her orders. Let's get moving. Lewis? Can you get Arbalest moved for load out?" Lewis smiled, "Andrew. Arbalest will be on your deck in less than an hour. Get moving and for gods sake be careful out there."


	3. Chapter 3

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Three

Deep Gambit

By Steve Edward

Sunday, 1700 hours, Sea-Alfa Pacific, The Grand Sea Hotel

Charlotte Ward looked at the warning displayed on the screen "Encryption Key Required!" flashing in bright red, then called out to her husband "Drake what is an encryption key?" Ward hurried to the terminal and inserted his Mithril encryption card and pressed the receive button.

The split screen image that jumped into being showed two views. One of Captain Andrew Simms and Captain Teletha Testarossa, as Raymond Ward peeked around his father he spoke "Uncle Andy! Hey who are the cuties?" Tessa said "Uncle Andy? Cuties?" as she looked back in puzzlement at Raymond Ward.

Commander Ward's voice replied, "Son. Not now!" Captain Simms spoke, "Ray, we can talk later as I have business to discuss with your father."

Charlotte Ward spoke, "Long time Andrew." Andrew paused, seeing Charlotte's image. Then he replied, "I hope you are doing well," as Drake moved into the camera and spoke, "Good afternoon Captain Simms, Captain Testarossa."

Simms replied, "So I can assume you have broken the news to Charlotte?" Charlotte replied "Yes Andrew he already has."

Captain Simms continued, "Ok, so that's over with. Drake, sorry to blow your leave but we have a situation developing and it has been traced back to Sea-Alfa Pacific. Commander Kalinin on the Tuatha de Danaan will give you a full briefing on what needs to be done so listen closely. I'll stand-by while he does."

Commander Kalinin spoke, "Commander Ward, here is the ongoing situation as we know it…"

Commander Ward put the notepad down and replied, "I'll contact Souska, but you should know that Sea-Alpha Pacific is a weapons-free zone, the security down here carries non-lethal weapons only. Captain Testarossa spoke "We are aware of that Commander, hence the delicate situation. Samuel Eliot Morison will close with Sea-Alfa Pacific and will conduct landings on the export platforms keeping in mind that they will have limited use of lethal weapons. We believe that there is a cycle to distribution of the narcotic itself and they are likely to be sending out the next shipment in the coming week."

Ward replied, "Even so there is still a lot of territory to check, then there is the matter of the laboratories. Officially there are two dozen labs, but that may not include facilities engaged in classified work, then of course I have no idea what I would be looking for."

Andrew replied, "Charlotte would know." Charlotte Ward looked first at her husband then to the monitor, "What is it you want me to look for Andrew?"

Sunday, 1800 hours, Sea-Alfa Pacific, Administrative Offices

Ted Finch returned the documents to Commander Drake Ward and spoke, "Commander, your identification is in order. I will cooperate fully in this matter as those who fund Sea-Alfa Pacific have little desire be part of this and in fact want it put to an end. Where would you like to start?"

Charlotte Ward spoke, "I would hope that you know who you can trust. We need access to all laboratories that have been established at Sea-Alpha Pacific, both public and private who may be conducting research on sea life in and around the volcanic vents. We need access to their research records." Ted Finch replied, "Many of those laboratories are competitors in such fields as bio-medical and pharmaceutical. Some might refuse."

Commander Ward replied, "The credentials of my wife are impeccable and they should be more that enough to sway those who may hesitate, however I am sure you by bringing the senior representatives together for the meeting you have called can read them the riot act if they will not budge; of course there are other things that can be persuasive?"

As administrator of Sea-Alfa Pacific, Ted Finch had to balance the needs and wants of the corporate sponsors from a multitude of world powers. With Mithril involved in the hunt for the deadly narcotics that had already killed hundreds world wide, so he had little choice but to help play the game no matter where or who it led to.

Finch replied "Ok Commander, but one thing that might help. When is that submarine of yours supposed to be here?" Commander Ward replied, "It will be in air range to launch the landing teams in less than three hours, why do you ask?" Finch rubbing his chin spoke, "Because Commander, there is nothing like pointing out an observation window and being able to say if you don't cooperate, you will have to deal with them when I order the lab modules blown clear of the city complex."

Monday, 0600 hours, Sea-Alfa Pacific, Administrative Complex Meeting Room

Ted Finch studied the gathered executives who grumblings were growing louder. Rousing them from their residences had been not been easy, but the stern summons from Finch had been persuasive.

As the door opened admitting the visitors, the grumblings stopped. Then Finch spoke, "Gentlemen and ladies. It seems Sea-Alfa has become the focus of an investigation, one that requires your full and complete cooperation, otherwise per your contracts separation of the lab modules will take place and you will then have to deal with them and of course that." Pressing a button to open the observation window doors, Finch pointed outward.

As if on cue, navigation lights and underwater lights carried by the Samuel Eliot Morison came to life. To the executives it appeared that the submarine was just meters away, but in truth due to refraction of light and water and the angle of the observation window the Morison was much further out at over 1,000 meters.

The visitors, Commander Drake Ward, Commander Andrei Kalinin and Captain Teletha Testarossa walked to where the administrator was standing. Drake pulling a chair out for Tessa, stepped back then assisted her to get close to the table, as Tessa spoke "Gentleman and ladies, I am Captain Teletha Testarossa, the gentlemen with me are with Mithril, which I am sure some of you know what the organization does, and to assist us in our investigation is Dr. Charlotte Ward.

Ted Finch continued, "You have been asked to provide information into what specific research that each of your laboratories is conducting. Failure to do so will result in immediate separation of your respective modules."

Sergeant Major Mao and Sergeant Major Wu standing together on Export Platform Alfa listened as their respective teams reported in. Wu spoke, "Mao, your people and my people have been through everything twice, what the hell are we missing?"

Mao replied, "Well it's not up here. So it must still be somewhere in the city complex. Let's take a look at those blue prints again."

Holding a Doctorate in biology was a plus for Charlotte Ward, because when she began speaking the executive's language when it came to their research in their respective labs they provided what Mithril sought. Of the 12 official labs, there were 8 additional labs closed to general public view and access. Of those 8, only three were involved in bio-medial and pharmaceutical research.

Vice president James Gainer of Gainer Medical spoke as Charlotte reviewed the lab's research, "Dr. Ward, the research is into a new anti-biotic and pain suppressant. However as you can see the powerful enzymes produced by the fish and plant life can be overwhelming to the human central nervous system, of course that is only in theory."

Captain Testarossa replied, "Mr. Gainer would you look at these medical reports and offer you own insight?" James Gainer accepting the electronic tablet tabbed through and stopped. "These are virtually the same symptoms that were observed in lab mice. Where are these medical reports from?"

Commander Kalinin replied, "From various hospitals around the globe Mr. Gainer. The last report is from the Los Angles Medical Center in California, where a college student is hospitalized in a coma."

Sergeant Souska Sagara having no choice to don a clean suit was being given a guided tour of the confectionary production line, by the foreman whose muffled voice spoke, "The raw product comes to us in a syrup form, where it is introduced from the storage tank and then it is carefully heated then run thru a series of filters before it is discharged to the molds. Then the goodies are added, nuts or whatever you want and then the molds are sent to the cooling section where they harden."

Souska replied, "What about material that is to be used for home use?" The foreman spoke "Oh you mean home kits, where mothers coat apples and the like? Well that is done on the same line that you see, but we use different molds and the wrapping is part of the packaging. The home preparation is rather simple really. They take it out of the box and the outer plastic wrapping, and then they put the whole caboodle in a deep pot and wait for it to dissolve. Because the sea salt is already part of the ingredients, the cook never has to add anything except caramel or other goodie." Souska spoke, "You mentioned a storage tank. How is that filled?" The foreman motioned for Souska to follow, "See those barrels? The refinement center extracts the syrup from the salt water sugar cane and packages it in those and transfers the barrels by the monorail system right to our back door. We off load them and hook the transfer pump lines to them and the tank is refilled as needed." Souska thanked the foreman and departed.

Monday, 0730 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

The Tuatha de Danaan was still six hours away, but Captain Testarossa had flown to the Samuel Eliot Morison with Mao and Weber in tow along with Commander Kalinin. After surfacing and discharging the combined landing parties, Morison had submerged and entered the confines of Sea-Alfa where Administrator Finch had recommended the submarine to station itself. Captain Simms had paced the bridge listening to the reports of the inspection teams as they went about checking the outbound cargos.

Andrew looked at the schematic display of Sea-Alfa itself. Nearly 3 kilometers in circumference, it was proving to be a search for a needle in a haystack. Lieutenant Wren spoke, "Captain, if the inspection teams found all the material as listed on the outgoing manifests then either we have already missed the shipment or because of our presence those responsible decided the risk was too great."

Captain Simms spoke, "You may be right Lieutenant, but something is out of place. What are we missing?"

Petty Officer Cal Larkin spoke, "How about a submersible Captain?" Andrew turned to the sonar operator, "You have something?" Larkin replied, "Low speed screws coming from behind the main dome Captain, following a course that will take it towards the lower plains."

Ensign Aryl spoke, "There is a submarine tour for tourists visiting Sea-Alfa. It operates three times a day. It starts from the main dome, then heads towards one of the volcanic vents then it will eventually dock with the primary gateway and returns to the dome. It says in the brochure that during the tour, the passengers are treated to various offerings that are produced or grown in Sea-Alfa."

Lieutenant Wren said, "Snacks anyone?" as Captain Andrew Simms pressed a communications button on his command chair and spoke to Sergeant Major Wu "I want you and Mao to go meet the tourist submersible when it docks with the Sea-Alfa gateway and board it. Do not allow anything to be carried off, until it is inspected and check it closely. That is how the narcotics are getting past the export inspectors." Sergeant Major Wu replied, "Affirmative. What should we be looking for exactly?" Lieutenant Wren replied, "Complementary snacks, Sergeant."

Monday, 0745 hours, Sea-Alfa Pacific Submersible Boarding Area

The woman kicked the closet storage door in frustration; with wrists and ankles bound it was all she could do. Using the last of her strength she gave it another kick which finally broke the latch which allowed the door to open to a surprised Sea-Alpha Security Officer who was about to open the door himself to investigate.

Administrator Ted Finch replaced the receiver and turned to Commander Ward, "The submersible captain, Ken Jaffrey tied up the tour guide and left without her. Normally the sub tour starts at the dome, but a tour company chartered the submarine for bringing its clients from the gateway platform today. Adding more to the bad, is that there was a Jendi High School student who was to be the tour guides assistant, and she is now missing."

The Samuel Eliot Morison could not directly pursue the submersible. The disadvantage of Morison was its sheer size, and therefore Captain Simms could only follow by sound as they circled the outer perimeter of Sea-Alfa Pacific, "Drake, it has altered course and is staying inside the confines of the city complex, so he knows we are out here."

Captain Testarossa spoke, "Andrew, one of the Jendi students is missing. It is Kyoko Tokiwa. She was scheduled to be with the tour guide on that submersible." Lieutenant Alice Wren spoke "I remember her; she was the girl with the camera." Andrew did too, as he remembered that Kyoko's rather heavy use of the camera as he would see spots at the end of the day.

Captain Andrew spoke, "Is there anyway to get a look inside that sub? I know it has secondary missions besides shuttling tourists around all day." Administrator Finch replied, "The control center should be linked with it, one moment as I'll have them try to acquire the video feed."

Ken Jaffrey noted the video feed become active, and he even waved at the camera before smashing it. The brief image was enough for Captain Simms, "Well that confirms Miss Tokiwa is onboard. Sergeant Sagara what is your location on the station?"

Sagara ignoring the trams was running at full speed through the complex, "Approaching Section B-3, Captain." Ensign Aryl spoke, "Sergeant at the next intersection, turn left. Proceed 50 meters to the maintenance hanger entrance which is the left y-branch of the corridor. You should find at least two turtles ready for launch in the airlock."

Administrator Finch spoke, "Captain Testarossa with all due respect, those mini-subs will be no match against the submersible." The voice of Captain Simms spoke, "Who said anything about using the maintenance turtles for that. Sagara needs a ride. Sergeant the max burst speed is 15 knots for the turtle. We will be threading the needle between the agro-domes and will be in a hard starboard turn when you exit the airlock. You got one shot to make launch bay number 4 while we are moving so make it work." Sagara entering the small maintenance mini-sub replied, "It will be no problem, Captain."

Captain Testarossa spoke, "Captain Simms? You are using Arbalest?" Andrew cringing at the somewhat unorthodox landing inside of bay 4 replied, "Arbalest, can operate at this depth and it is much more maneuverable for the close in work that will be needed." Turning away from the camera on his bridge, Captain Simms spoke, "Urzu 7 you launch in 30 seconds. Helm all back emergency on my command. Now Carter full astern, Urzu 7 launch!"

"This is Urzu 7. I am free and clear Captain" as Sagara feed power to the water jet propulsion system and Arbalest did a half twist and head for its prey. Captain Simms replied, "Very well. Helm, take us back out to the perimeter then resume course. Sonar keep tracking the sub and relay its position to Urzu 7."

Monday, 0755 hours, Sea-Alfa Pacific Gateway Platform Lower Dock Level.

Sergeant Major Mao and Wu were running the length of the dock as the submersible crashed to the surface over 1,000 meters from them. Too far away for either to take a shot, they yelled warnings to Jaffrey to halt but a half crazed laugh came to them as he jumped off the sub and slammed the boarding hatch shut, then leaping to the dock he waved as the sub submerged.

Sergeant Olina Pedersen running down the exterior catwalks of the Gateway platform encountered Ken Jaffrey on or about level 14, the man she would encounter his behavior inconsistent with those that knew him put Olina into a deadly hand to hand battle 14 stories above the Pacific.

Mao spoke as she and Guan-yin raced upwards, they were still six levels below Olina, "Urzu 12 is engaged on level 14 with Jaffrey. Urzu 6 or 11 can you take a shot!" Both Sergeants replied, "Negative."

"Private channel direct to Urzu 7" as Captain Simms looked at the tracking plot "Souska, we had a chat a while back in which you discussed using a certain tactic against a Russian Hind Gunship with an M9. You related to me how you manhandled that aircraft while it was in flight. I want you to do the same thing with that submersible and position yourself in front with Arbalest."

Souska replied, however Captain Testarossa heard it as well, "Yes Captain understand however my underwater drive system will not have sufficient thrust to stop the vessel."

Captain Testarossa spoke, "Andrew what are you doing?"

Lieutenant Alice Wren closed her eyes and merged "Andrew, I am ready." Captain Simms spoke, on open channel "Ok Alice do your thing, Souska brace yourself and don't let go no matter what. We have raised the mooring bollards on both the port and starboard sides and the tow pad just in case. Go for the tow pad. It will hold your weight and that of the submersible, all hands brace for collision!"

Jaffrey did not feel any pain, but felt invigorated but frustrated as the woman continued to dodge his hammer blows one of which tore a safety screen from its mountings sending it plummeting into the sea.

Monday, 0800 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

40,000 tons of submarine met Arbalest and the runaway submersible at 150 meters beneath the surface of the Pacific. The metal on metal contact as Arbalest with Sergeant Souska literally embracing the small submarine came into contact with the upper hull of the Morison sounded like a cry of pain from a mortally wounded animal as Arbalest slid along the metal hull till Souska found the towing pad and braced against it.

Lieutenant Alice Wren maneuvering the Morison from within TAROS, gentle ascended towards the surface. One could liken it to a mother whale gently pushing its newborn calf to the surface for its first breath.

The bruising hit had cracked a rib or two but Sergeant Olina Pederson came back to her feet as Ken Jaffrey charged her again, with a broken hand rail in his hands. There was no reasoning with the man, there could be none, as Jaffrey violently drove the metal pipe towards Olina's unprotected head, she intercepted the pipe and then going backwards she sent Jaffrey flying over and through the stanchions and the missing screen as both Sergeant Major's charged onto the platform. Oddly to all three there was no cry of fear or terror from the falling man, just the wind, and the distant rustle of the ocean against the lower platform docking area below and then the sickening impact as Ken Jeffrey slammed in spread eagle fashion into the surface of the ocean at over 120 KMP killing him instantly.

Sergeant Pederson trying to stand fell back into the arms of Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu as Sergeant Major Melissa Mao stooped next to Jaffrey's duffle bag and opened it, revealing a box with a smiling woman's face displaying candy coated apples and four small orange boxes, marked "Property of Gainer Pharmaceuticals".

Monday, 1300 hours, Sea-Alfa Pacific, Administrative Offices

Administrator Ted Finch reviewed the report and then added his electronic signature to the pad then closed it and returned it to his secretary and spoke, "Well considering the pandemonium that went on this morning, we got off lucky."

Captain Teletha Testarossa replied, "I believe we all did. You have seen the recommendations, and I do believe you will carry them out. The Samuel Eliot Morison will remain behind here to oversee that they are indeed carried out."

Captain Andrew Simms tallied up the results silently. One man dead, likely under the influence of a narcotic even he did not understand. Two medical technicians under arrest and in custody awaiting transport to the Japanese mainland where they would eventually be returned to the United States to stand trial for crimes committed.

The young Japanese girl, Kyoko Tokiwa had only been knocked unconscious by Ken Jaffrey and he had fortunately belted her into a jump seat equipped with aircraft style seatbelts which had held her in place during the wild gyrations of the submersible as it sabotaged computer control system attempted to break free from the grip of the Arbalest.

The top deck of the Morison had been scrapped to bare metal by Arbalest as it and Souska slid across the hull. The Samuel Eliot Morison, surfaced inside the covered loading dock of Platform C, was undergoing repairs as a result of that.

Then there was Sergeant Olina Pederson. One lucky Norwegian woman, she was in the Morison sickbay being treated for two broken ribs and three cracked ribs. The ferocity of the attacks by Ken Jaffrey paralleled the effects observed in the lab mice at the Gainer research lab. Heightened anger, aggressiveness, ignorance of pain or even injury and near psychotic behavior had reminded Doctor George Albert of the effects of another narcotic called PCP from the early 1960's and 70's.

Administrator Finch excused himself and left Captain Testarossa and Captain Simms with Commander Kalinin in the meeting room. Tessa spoke, "There is little doubt that our activities have drawn attention, though you were fortunate to minimize the exposure of the Arbalest and Morison to prying eyes, I have received word that a US Navy Hunter-Killer task group is apparently enroute to Sea-Alfa Pacific to investigate."

Commander Kalinin spoke, "It goes without saying Captain that as soon as it is feasible, withdraw the Morison from Platform C and put it somewhere so it avoids detection. Tuatha de Danaan will be departing in an hour so we will at least avoid an unfortunate encounter."

Andrew replied, "Let me hazard a guess that Captain Killy B. Sailor is in charge of the task force?" Tessa replied, "Yes Andrew it is Killy." Officially on record there were only three US Navy submarines to have encountered the legendary "Toy Box" and they were USS Pasadena, the USS Memphis and his own old boat the USS Atlanta. It had been Tessa's practice of stalking other submarines to practice her skills, but in Pasadena incident, Killy had become so obsessed with hunting for "Toy Box" after one too many such stalking sessions that he had nearly fired on the Tuatha de Danaan after its crew had wrestled control back from the late terrorist Gauron who had fired a Harpoon missile into a US Navy Cruiser.

The detonation of the Lambda Driver reactor from Gauron's own Arm Slave had damaged the Pasadena, but Killy still irate had been given temporary command of the Memphis to hunt down the "Toy Box". So it was news to Andrew when he had cornered the Memphis south of Melida Island and had been informed by its new commanding officer that Killy was somewhere stateside. Andrew had a pretty good idea that Captain Sailor would be well equipped this time.

Andrew spoke, "Just do me a favor and get clear of the area. Knowing that lunkhead he will be short on firing trigger and he will not hesitate if he suspects it is you. I'll use my civilian cover while I am here as will Commander Ward. Hopefully we can learn what he may be up to and diffuse it before it escalates."

Andrei replied, "Captain. The then Commander Sailor was reprimanded for his interference, however if his goal is to hunt down what he calls the "Toy Box", and if there is any form of hostile action taken we will have little recourse as will you. Killy admittedly was an opportune practice subject at the time; but there are those who would dearly like to have the technology that Mithril possesses even if it means conducting hostile actions to obtain it, do keep that in mind." Rising to his feet, Andrew replied, "I will. Tessa do take care and for once try to avoid any more practice sessions."

Captain Testarossa replied, "I will reserve those specifically for you Andrew. Good day."

Exiting the administrative complex together, they split apart. Tessa and Andrei for the Tuatha de Danaan and Andrew as Doctor Andrew Simms hopped a tram for The Grand Sea Hotel.

Monday, 1600 hours, Sea-Alfa Pacific, The Grand Sea Hotel

The message chime of his communications terminal woke him from his nap, and Dr. Andrew Simms rose to his feet and pressed the answer button, "Andrew, this is Drake. The big girl is safely moored and is undetectable. Heads up, you were right, Captain Dunce err Sailor is at Sea-Alfa Pacific and besides the two destroyers he has two Sea Wolf's. Yeah… I know. I don't like it either. He has been asking pointed questions, but Administrator Finch said that his people know how to remain quiet. See you at 1700 for dinner in the restaurant. Drake out." Andrew pressed the erase button then headed for the lavatory for a shower. Musing as he showered, Andrew wondered how Killy would react when he saw him.

Captain Killy B. Sailor was the opposite of Captain Andrew Simms when it came to garnering respect both as a man and as a commanding officer. His verbal tirades were renowned within the US Navy.

Unlike Andrew, Killy was strictly by the book. If it was not in a rule book somewhere, Killy would refuse to even consider suggestions or even reason with certain things. Killy was close minded as they came, and as many officers and enlisted had learned over the years, not an easy man to work for or please.

Captain Testarossa's practice of using the USS Pasadena for maneuvering "games" or if you will a game of chicken on the high seas had rattled Killy to such an extent that even Andrew had grown concerned after being given a classified briefing on the event.

He had heard Killy boasting on several occasions that he would hunt down the "Toy Box" and sink it to get even.

Then there was Andrew's own encounter with the legendary "Toy Box" nearly six months to the day after Sailor's near firing attempt. Sailor had been livid with Andrew, criticizing him for failing to even engage it after it had interrupted his surveillance of the freighter which he had been ordered to destroy.

His court martial had not helped things and Killy had wrangled himself on the board and his vote had been the only one to declare him guilty. Sailor's comments in open court still stung. Being called a coward by Sailor had been one thing that Andrew would never forget. He frankly hoped to avoid meeting the man again. Unfortunately Andrew Simms would not get his wish.

Monday, 1715 hours, Sea-Alfa Pacific, The Grand Sea Hotel Dinning Room

If Captain Sailor had wanted to keep a low profile, he was not doing a very good job or he was deliberately flaunting his rank and authority. When the Mithril security forces had been inside of Sea-Alfa Pacific, they had not carried standard weaponry, but specialized rubber projectile firing side arms and assault weapons. Inside of the dome, a high velocity projectile could likely cause significant damage or even cause a catastrophic failure of an observation port or window.

Killy's meeting with Administrator Finch had not gone well and Finch had only grudging allowed him permission to enter the city proper. It was inside the Grand Sea Hotel dinning room, that things nearly got too heated.

Sitting across from Charlotte Ward, Andrew sampled the tomato soup as Captain Sailor entering the dinning room stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Andrew Simms, "So if it is not the coward himself. What are you doing here Andrew?"

Drake Ward looked up and replied, "Well if it is not the buffoon himself, Captain Dunce!" Andrew groaned, "Drake, there you go. Now he is going to get mad again."

Charlotte Ward had seen the ugly aftermath of Andrew's court martial. Captain Sailor playing to the camera's adding his own sound bites, several which would play onward for days had nearly caused her husband to deck the then Commander Sailor when he crashed the private send off party for Andrew.

Sailor had an entourage, and all were armed in defiance of the Sea-Alfa Pacific regulations. Andrew Simms turned then having to look up at Killy replied, "Well hello Captain Killy Beatrice Sailor. Long time it has been."

Charlotte blinked and pondered that a moment as she slid her chair back from the table, "The last time Andrew called that idiot Beatrice, he came unhinged." Drake watched Andrew closely for some signal, but he had turned back to his soup and continued eating, much to the dismay of Captain Sailor who replied, "What? To afraid to raise a hand against me or are you truly a coward, just like you were painted as in your court martial?"

Andrew set his spoon down and as he began to move his chair a woman's voice from behind him spoke. It was Eri Kagurazaka reply "So an American Naval Officer has to stoop so low to call a former colleague names in public, when one knows that the man is certainly no coward" as Eri entered his side vision, Andrew returned to his soup.

Eri Kagurazaka continued, "The former Captain Andrew Simms, United States Navy decorated for bravery in combat, Silver Star with Oak Leaf Clusters, four purple hearts, three Bronze Stars with additional Oak Leaf Clusters, and of course the final award that was the most overlooked at his court martial at the American Naval Base in Japan, the Navy Cross, which is one step below the United States Congressional Medal of Honor."

Eri stopped toe to toe with Killy forcing him to take a step back, "I seriously doubt Captain that you will ever become his equal as a leader but also as a human and until that unlikely event happens you shall refrain from calling him a coward but shall address him as Doctor Andrew Simms. Oh yes, if you continue such behavior I shall lodge a formal protest with the Japanese government and they take a dim view of such matters."

Killy swallowed, the dinning room had become deathly silent as he replied "Doctor Andrew Simms?" Drake Ward replied, "Yes Killy he can be addressed as Doctor, but I guess you forgot his doctorate in history. Oh yeah for the record too, he teaches history on occasion. See all those kids around us? A lot of those are his students. Nice work Captain Dunce!"


	4. Chapter 4

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Four

Deep Gambit

By Steve Edward

Monday, 1800 hours, Sea-Alfa Pacific, The Grand Sea Hotel Dinning Room

Captain Sailor's rapid departure from the dinning room was met with cheers as Jendi High School students began moving their tables and chairs to encircle and join with Andrew Simms's table. Kyoko Tokiwa had added her own statement by photographing Captain Sailor at point blank range, her strobe effectively blinding him which caused him to stumble on the way out, and Kyoko did not miss taking pictures of the armed consorts either. Should Captain Sailor lodge any complaints, he would have to answer why he needed armed escorts in the first place.

With Sergeant Souska Sagara onboard the Tuatha de Danaan, Kaname Chidori found herself with another "escort" in the shape and size of Sergeant Troy Gallium. Dressed in a Sea-Alfa Pacific Security uniform, the Sergeant was not alone. Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu and Sergeant Graham Jaunay were visible as well, though Wu was dressed as a hotel hostess and Jaunay acting as an administrative assistant had entered the dinning room to "defuse" any further conflicts, Kaname knew that Mithril still had a heavy presence and if things deteriorated, the good doctor would come out of his shell and the Captain would no longer be trifled with.

Eri Kagurazaka stirred her tea as she spoke, "The Navy Captain has few manners and is unpolished unlike you Doctor Simms." Charlotte Ward watched as Eri seemed to bat her eyelashes at Andrew and then her hand crept onto Andrew's arm. She knew Andrew had never been married, and what dates he had been out on either those that were setups by other Navy wives or "blind" dates by his fellow Navy officers had never panned out, much to the consternation of those that had tried. Charlotte of course knew Andrew being a women's magnet that had attracted all sorts to his side but a Japanese school teacher? Was this Kagurazaka really falling for Andrew?

A student interrupted the conversation with a question, "Doctor Simms? I would like clarification on a subject please." Andrew acknowledged the request, listened then replied, "Good point raised, however without the ability to practice freedom of navigation, commerce would come to a halt in short order With the world economy so diversified and nations dependant on another if the lack of certain raw materials takes place, it can generally affect others as well since the raw material would be turned into replacement parts, new cars etc., and if interrupted for any length of time with what is called the "Just in Time" supply system the interruptions spread quickly and can affect the financial stabilities of manufacturing concerns. Take Japan for example, though not as heavily dependant on oil as it once was, it still can be bothered if even a one day supply delivery is delayed."

"As for Captain Sailor he is just practicing his right to freedom of navigation, so you should not really be concerned about what he is doing, since it is done every day, though you should note most Naval Officers rarely take that much firepower with them on a visit."

Captain Killy B. Sailor dismissed his escorts and then ordered his flagship to get underway and standoff from Sea-Alfa Pacific, while he stayed overnight in the Grand Sea Hotel, with his aide de camp Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka. Takenaka was thankful he did not have to stay in the same suite as Sailor, whose behavior had been appalling in his view.

Lieutenant Takenaka was one of the few officers that had endured Sailor's behavior over the years and he tended to take pride in keeping his commanding officer out of trouble though it had cost him a promotion or two. Takenaka though was concerned with Sailor's rudeness towards his former colleague, Captain Andrew Simms who had started a new career in the educational sector.

The Lieutenant, who had served with Captain Simms while on temporary duty assignment in the USS Atlanta and previously on another submarine as well, had found Andrew to be more outgoing and willing to part with his knowledge. Even he was surprised to see the former executive officer of the Atlanta sitting with the ex-Navy Captain. Commander Drake Ward, who had resigned after Simms had been court martialed, had reportedly taken employment with a Japanese software firm in Tokyo. So it was likely both men had continued their personal friendships since both lived in Tokyo.

Takenaka though pondered Ward's reactions. His deference to Simms, as though he was still junior in rank when Sailor was deriding the former Captain as Ward's own wife, Charlotte apparently prepared herself to see her husband launch an attack but Simms had for the most part ignored Sailor except for when he called Sailor by full name and rank.

Sailor hated his middle name and for anyone to say it, was an open invitation to starting a fight. Simms had appeared fit and trim, almost too trim. The Japanese school teacher's intervention likely had prevented an incident from taking place, and of course her personal knowledge of Andrew's exploits was surprising, because the Navy Cross had been awarded in secret and was not general public knowledge. Was she his fiancé? Perhaps she knew of his abilities and knew who would have come up short in the fight had it taken place.

Lieutenant Takenaka remembered the hotel hostess then the Sea-Alfa Pacific administrative assistant who had appeared out of no where putting themselves "in-between" Sailor and Simms. The hostess had addressed Simms as Captain, but suddenly correcting herself called him Doctor Simms. The administrative assistant seemed to defer to the hostess, even though he appeared to have more authority, and their overall body language did not mark them as civilians. The way each had held themselves, it was a military bearing and both were acting as though there was a very senior officer present.

Takenaka realized who that senior officer was and it was not Sailor, but Andrew Simms. Andrew may have been passing himself off as a teacher of high school students with the help of Miss Kagurazaka, but in truth he was no teacher at all. He was in command of something, but what? Well at least it was not the legendary "Toy Box" as Takenaka knew that Captain Simms had the abilities and knowledge that if coupled with the "Toy Box" would make such a vessel with its purported capabilities a deadly and dangerous opponent who would easily run circles around Sailor and his task group. Returning the present as Sailor bellowed his name, Takenaka opened the adjoining door and entered Captain Killy B. Sailor's suite.

Tuesday, 0600 hours, Tuatha De Danaan TDD-1

Captain Testarossa spoke, "Captain Simms, have you learned what Captain Sailor may be up to?" as "Doctor" Simms with Drake Ward sitting in Simms hotel suite replied, "He is hunting you Tessa without a doubt, and he is packing some serious firepower to back it up. There are two Sea Wolf's and two ASW destroyers, all on special assignment and at his command."

Tessa replied, "I perhaps overdid the game of chicken with him?" Drake laughed, "Pretty much that would be a yes. But hey, its part of the overall scheme of things as even I and Andrew experienced the same thing on occasion. Andrew even did it against Sailor too, just for fun but the man certainly is short on getting a life."

Commander Kalinin spoke, "Commander any word on how long he may be staying at Sea-Alfa?" Ward replied, "He checks out on Wednesday, but his task group is circling the outer perimeter of Sea-Alfa and they were actively pinging, likely trying to get a good look at the underwater layout, but he won't find Morison if that's what your thinking. We did complain about the noise to Administrator Finch and he sent a stern warning to Sailor at a very early time this morning and they have since stopped. However Sailor has already been busy, talking to various employee's of Sea-Alfa but not getting the answers he wants to hear."

Tessa spoke, "So Sailor is trying to link what he calls "Toy Box" for all the activity that took place on Monday. Commander Ward, Captain Simms please keep us informed if anything else is learned. Testarossa out."

Killy had a dark cloud hovering over him, and his approach to asking questions left a lot to be desired which had left Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka behind in his wake making numerous apologies. Captain Sailor deciding to take the self-guided tour of the sea-life was on the moving walkway when he spied Charlotte Ward and Miss Eri Kagurazaka sitting together in an alcove. Stepping off the walkway he approached both women.

Eri spoke, "It was a rather hard time for Andrew at first, but as you saw last night he has gained the respect of my students. He has been involved in extensive debates both in classroom and out and his willingness to do so has not been lost on them." The gruff voice of Captain Killy B. Sailor interrupted, "However Miss Teacher that still does not give you the right to flaunt classified information."

Charlotte Ward rose to her feet and turned to face Captain Sailor, "Oh really? What classified information?" Killy placed his foot on the bench and leaned towards Charlotte, "Why it is the Navy Cross of course. Her lover boy received that during a highly classified mission, one that is still classified. So Miss Play Thing does he talk in his sleep?"

Eri came to her feet, then suddenly lashed out striking Captain Sailor squarely in the ankle sending him to the floor of the alcove, and as Killy tried to stand his cry of pain mixed with that of Eri Kagurazaka as she lashed out again landing a foot kick directly onto Captain Sailor's jaw which drove him back to the deck, the frantic knocking from above Charlotte's head signaled that they were no longer alone. The alcove observation area was inside the salt water agro-dome and several Jendi students were franticly waving at her.

Eri had stepped onto the bench when Charlotte turned around and realizing what she was about to do grabbed her as the sound of pounding feet approached and Eri angrily replied, "American Captain! He is not my lover! But a very nice friend and co-worker! You will never understand him nor ever be able to match him! Go back to your ship or boat and leave now, because if you don't I will kill you!"

Sergeant Troy Gallium towering over Charlotte Ward grabbed Eri Kagurazaka who was fighting to break free and slung her unceremoniously over his broad shoulder and then looked down at the battered Sailor, glowered and spoke, "I would seriously consider taking her advise and leave Captain Sailor. Your presence has become unbearable to say the least and frankly if Mister Ward finds out what you said in front of the wife, well this Japanese school teacher is going to be the least of your worries."

Tapping the intercom button, Sergeant Troy Gallium sounded the medical emergency alert as Jendi High School students hovered over his head inside the agro-dome. One student in particular caught his eye and he nodded in her direction then walked off. Charlotte Ward only saw a student kicking off the observation window, her hair streaming behind her as she kicked furiously for the exit. Kaname Chidori wondering what had set Miss Eri off, because even the big security officer was having problems holding onto the teacher whose hatred appeared to be focused entirely upon that idiot American Navy Captain now lying on the floor.

Tuesday, 0900 hours, Sea-Alpha Pacific, Administrative Offices

Ted Finch had read his horoscope for this week and it had warned of dark clouds that would gather. He hated to think what would happen if it said a storm was going to strike. On one side of the table sat Captain Killy B. Sailor whose demands for the arrest of a Japanese school teacher be made, while on the opposite side sat said school teacher, the wife of a Sea-Alfa Pacific consultant and of course the consultant, Drake Ward. At least that was the cover for Drake Ward and another consultant, a security specialist who at any moment could decide to add scenery to the underwater submarine tour if he so desired, Andrew Simms.

Killy had defied regulations and he had heavily armed backup much to the dismay of Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka who was acting as a buffer. The accusations of the assault were backed up by the various security cameras, but the counter accusations of Killy making disparaging remarks could not be proven by audio recordings as that area had no recording devices.

Killy spoke, "I am well within my rights to arrest her. She assaulted me for no reason, Administrator Finch." Finch replied, "Captain Sailor, you should realize that you have no authority or jurisdiction over Sea-Alfa Pacific and its environs; further more you have now twice defied our strict regulations concerning projectile weapons. As a man with military submarine experience you are aware what could happen if a window became cracked or the dome punctured."

As Finch swiveled in his chair he continued, "The pressure entering the dome would cut a human being in two. As for the assault itself, the sworn statement by Mrs. Charlotte Ward seems to confirm what Miss Eri Kagurazaka also described in a sworn statement so your petition for her arrest is denied. Oh one more thing Captain Sailor, this message is for you. Please read and then get the hell off my city because you have caused enough trouble. Good day."

Andrew watched as Killy read the message, then crumpling the paper he threw it into a corner and rose to his feet then limped out of the briefing room without further word followed by his armed goon squad. Lieutenant Takenaka waited till the door closed and then spoke, "Commander Ward, Mrs. Ward, Captain Simms and Miss Eri Kagurazaka, I am formally apologizing for his actions."

Andrew replied, "Marcy? Why the heck are you still serving with him? He is an accident waiting to happen." The lieutenant replied, "I do not know why, but I feel it is my duty to do so Captain, as its Commander Ward's duty to continue serving you." Charlotte spoke, "Now wait just one damn minute, Lieutenant. My husband is not employed by Doctor Simms in any fashion, they just so happened to have accepted consulting contracts at the same time which Mister Finch has already confirmed for your highness."

Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka spoke "Off the record, Madam Ward. Captain Andrew Simms did a most honorable thing and suffered for it and your husband supported him till the end. I noted your reaction afterward, and how you too had voiced certain things about Captain Simms. Friendship through many means can be conveyed many ways, as Commander Jenson of USS Memphis once told me. A friend will play a friendly game of chicken, but how one is to play is decided upon his or her own terms and when the time comes to make contact they will do so in their own time and place, which has now been done, and you once again defend such friend as I have done." Turning to leave, Lieutenant Takenaka withdrew an envelope from his breast pocket and slid it unopened towards Captain Andrew Simms, "Your kindness displayed that day Captain Simms is remembered. Farewell Captain." Andrew replied, "Marcy, one moment please." Taking a slip of paper and writing; Andrew then folded it and slip it across the table to the Lieutenant. "If you need to contact me, you can call that number, it's a message service and they will forward urgent calls 24/7 understand?" Lieutenant Takenaka thanked Andrew and departed.

Waiting till the lieutenant entered the elevator, Andrew read the envelope face, and the writing in Japanese addressed him by his supposedly former rank. Slipping it into his pocket, he stood and took Miss Eri Kagurazaka hand into his, "Eri, you and I have some things to discuss while we take you and Charlotte back to the hotel where the Security Force can keep an eye on you two, because I and Drake have got to get busy with consulting work that we are being paid for." About to speak, Eri felt Andrew's finger on her lips, "Not right now ok?"

Letting out a sigh of relief Ted Finch spoke, "Captain Simms for what it is worth, thanks for staying your hand." Andrew turned as he exited the door and replied, "Administrator Finch, you are welcome but rules are rules and Sea-Alfa Pacific is a weapons-free zone. See you later." Before he left, Drake Ward picked up the crumpled piece of paper and put it into his pocket.

Tuesday, 1300 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1, The Bering Sea Debarkation Line

Commander Richard Mardukas spoke, "He actually did that Captain?" Andrew's image replied "Yes he did, which caused a certain school teacher to give him a lesson in manners." Captain Teletha Testarossa spoke, "Captain Sailor making the accusations that you are a coward in public is one thing, but it is entirely a different matter when he accuses a woman in front of another woman of having a lover and naming you as her lover, even I would have reacted in similar fashion. Just where is he now Captain Simms?"

Andrew paused a moment, as Teletha's ire had now been raised but dismissed such silliness from his mind as he replied, "Officially persona non grata at Sea-Alfa and he and his task force were steaming north as of two hours ago and hopefully out of everyone's hair."

Tessa replied, "Very well Captain, thank you for your report. That will be all. Testarossa out." The sudden end of the communication caught Andrew by surprise but he had little else to add anyway and shut the terminal off and left his suite.

Captain Teletha Testarossa addressed Commander Kalinin, "Commander we are six hours from the designated launch point, so please increase speed to make it less than two. The storm has forced the evacuation of the platform that is our target and we will strike under its cover. The speed of the storm will coincide with the revised launch schedule and please ensure that one Tomahawk and one Harpoon are readied." Rising from the command chair, twisting her hair in her fingers, Captain Testarossa walked past Commander Kalinin who had yet to reply or acknowledge the order, "Commander Kalinin is there a problem with my orders?"

Andrei glanced briefly at the tactical plot and spoke, "No Madam Captain there is not, however we should wait for nightfall." Captain Testarossa spun on her heel and replied "Since when is nightfall a requirement for launching Commander? The storm will be suitable cover, please carry out my orders at once!" Commander Kalinin nodded to Commander Richard Mardukas who spoke, "Helm, make dive angle 15, set depth for 800 meters and increase speed to 50 knots." Captain Testarossa spoke, "Helm belay that speed order, make it 65 knots!" Then she turned and left the bridge, her agitated state evident to both Andrei and Richard as each wondered why Teletha was suddenly changing the attack plans.

Tuesday, 1600 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2, Sea-Alfa Pacific

Sergeant Olina Pederson slowly tested the weight of the barbell as she began arm curls. The pain shooting through both arms and her chest signaled it was still too early, but she continued. No one knew just how close she came to being killed, until a Sea-Alfa Pacific maintenance engineer had reported that the life rails and windscreens of level 14 walkway would have to be completely replaced. All it would have taken would have been another hard hit and she might have joined Jaffrey on his final plunge.

Sergeant Graham Jaunay had carried her down 13 flights of stairs, ignoring offers of help. Sergeant's Graham Jaunay and Kurz Weber had both watched helplessly from a distance, unable to take a shot to save her. Olina remembered when Wu caught her as she collapsed then after passing out and coming to, Sergeant Jaunay had her on his back, the clanging of the steel grating marked their passage downward where she was sure she could see the bow section of the Morison pointing skyward and the little blue submarine being lifted from the arms of Arbalest.

Doctor George Albert entered the gymnasium, checking on those who were working out, ensuring each had a partner, frowning when he saw Olina he took a bench seat and carried it to her and set it down.

"Sergeant Olina Pederson? What were my orders to you young lady? Light duty only, no work outs period till those ribs has a chance to heal properly." Olina Pederson set the barbell down then looked up at the doctor. The Samuel Eliot Morison's ship doctor and surgeon, African-American, his once black hair flecked with grey, the reed thin man had little need for muscle. It was his hands that were the tools of his trade.

Doctor Albert spoke, "Ok Sergeant sit up for me and take that tee-shirt off. I want to have a look at that wrapping I put on." Others present in the gym ignored the examination. Everyone knew the risks of being injured, but also knew the man sitting and examining Pederson was a prized and valued crewmember and that taking the chance of disobeying an order from him was even worse than that of an order from their Captain.

As George ran his slender fingers around the edges of the chest wrap, he noted the moments when Olina tensed when he gentle pressed on certain areas of her rib cage. Making a slight adjustment to the wrap he spoke "Olina, for now that will be all and that is a direct order. Give it time to heal and you will be stronger for it. Now get out of here and don't let me catch you here again till I clear you for physical workouts. Is that clear Sergeant?" Sergeant Pederson slipping the tee-shirt back on replied, "Yes sir. The order is very clear." Waiting till the Sergeant left, Doctor Albert pondered another such warrior.

At 55 years of age, Doc Albert had served in the military medical field since he was 20, 35 years of exposure to what a battle field could do to a man or that of a woman. As a wet behind the ears Navy Ensign, he had one day taken the place of a Navy Corpsman who had been wounded in action since there was no one else and joined a US Marine convoy escort tasked with getting supplies through on a bloody and well worn road in Iraq.

There were no clear front lines in Iraq in those bloody war days, no debarkation point what so ever. If you were on Iraqi soil, you were on the front lines. Things had progressed well, and most thought that they would finally get through a day without having to fire a shot, when the roadside bomb destroyed the lead Hummer. Five men went home to the Lord in a blink of an eye, one of them the commanding officer of the escort.

Then the insurgents opened up with everything that they had, RPG's, mortars, heavy machine guns, and the works. The LAV he was riding in, became disabled and quickly caught fire and he joined the Marines on the outside. Shouts of terror, screams of alarm and then the cries for medics sounded.

Doc Albert broke cover ignoring the rounds that flew past, but he was not alone. Keeping pace and shielding him was Marine with a M60 cradled for firing and doing so on the run. The commanding voice called out to rally and then to charge, but it was not the gruff voice of a man.

It was a woman. His shield. As he dragged a downed Marine to cover, she turned to him and spoke above the roar of gunfire "Doc! Don't let him die! Take care of my buddy!" Then she was gone, running through the thick black smoke of the burning LAV.

The volume of gunfire escalated, the screams of men and women charging into battle both unnerved him and gave him faith as he treated the wounded Marine. It felt like the battle lasted hours, but in just 12 minutes it was over just as US Army Apache Gunships roared overhead. The gun ships never fired a shot.

Hearing the crunch of sand to his side he looked up at the woman who had been his shield. The M60 was gone, the M16 she held, the barrel dipped lazily towards the ground then she spoke, "How's my buddy Doc?" Doc Albert nearly in a stupor replied "He'll be fine." The female Marine turned to look behind her then spoke, "Well the ground pounders have come out of their bivouacs. Doc you have more customers on the other side, lets go." Turning the wounded Marine over to an Army medic, Doc Albert followed the female Marine back to her field of battle. There were no other marines needing treatment. The insurgents hoping to turn this stretch of road into another bloody spot on a already bloody road for the American military had instead become part of the surreal, bloody landscape themselves.

Doc Albert walked from body to body, shadowed at every step by his shield, as he was about to check the last body, he was shoved into the ground as a three round burst flew over his head. Spitting the sand from his mouth, he saw the woman's hand held out which he accepted. Aided to his feet he saw why he had been shoved to the ground, the slumped figure of a man from inside a man hole cover.

The Marine spoke, "Popped up like a Jack in a Box, Doc and he was aiming for you. It was you or him, and I preferred you." An Army Major found the female Marine and relieved her. It would be later in the week when the same Major would interview him and it would be extensive.

With so many women in the armed forces, it was becoming harder for them to avoid combat altogether. And on the Samuel Eliot Morison, 35 years later the male to female ratio of combat soldiers was rather apparent and startling for Doctor George Albert when he had first reported aboard.

There were 125 women serving in various specialties on the Morison which had an official crew of 225. In the combat troops numbering 75 in all, 40 of them were women, and lead by a female at that. There were 35 men. How had times changed, that even the aircrew though led by a male commander had 15 female pilots to their male counter parts which number just 5 and of those 15 female pilots, 5 were aces.

Doc Albert wondered what Samuel Eliot Morison would have written in comment about having 180 women in various combat roles both as front line and as support. But Doc Albert most of all wondered what the author would have made of the female Marine from that distant battlefield in Iraq. After a battlefield appointment and acceptance to Officers Candidate School that battle hardened female marine warrior would of course graduate with high honors and would again find herself on other bloody battlefields. As Doc Albert closed the door to the gymnasium he wondered how the Commandant of the United States Marine Corps was doing these days as he headed to change for a dinner date with another young and upcoming female warrior who was but still a child.

Tuesday, 1700 hours, Sea-Alpha Pacific, The Grand Sea Hotel Dinning Room

Kaname Chidori and Kyoko Tokiwa wrestled with the complicated formula that they had learned from one of the care takers of the forest agro-dome. As written 6CO2 + 6H2O C6H12O6 + 6O2.

Simply put it meant those 6 carbon dioxide molecules + 6 water molecules form 1 sugar molecule and 6 oxygen molecules. (Like all living beings trees breath in oxygen and breath out carbon dioxide. This process must not be confused of course with the process of photo-synthesis, which apart from providing the tree with energy and nourishment also the additional benefit of turning carbon dioxide into oxygen as has illustrated by the above formula. A mature tree can give off the equivalent oxygen supply as would be used up by 10 people).

The care taker of forest agro-dome number 3, (there were 6 in all with 4 more in the planning stages) had presented the two students with that formula as she worked along side them in caring for the towering trees. The forest domes helped provide the needed oxygen that was consumed by humans living in Sea-Alfa. All told there were 600 trees, mostly pines that were in place. The added benefit was few power requirements to generate oxygen from the sea and natural, clean pure oxygen that was filtered before it left the forest domes and pumped through out the complex, while carbon dioxide was pumped into the domes for conversion back into oxygen.

Kaname Chidori looked up as a tall African-American strolled casually into the dinning room with a young girl at his side, Ensign Aryl. Excusing herself from Kyoko, Kaname went to their table and Doctor Albert recognizing a former patient rose to his feet and greeted her, "Miss Chidori, what a wonderful surprise. I hope things are going well with you?"

Kaname Chidori spoke, "All is well, and there have been no more fade outs," as Aryl replied "Thankfully for all of us, Doctor Albert helped to find a solution." Kaname spoke, "Yes no more summoning." Aryl, who had been sent to Melida Island to undergo training, had inadvertently contacted Kaname in "Whispered" mode, after sensing her prior presence within the TAROS system of the Tuatha de Danaan. It had been for Chidori to find Captain Andrew Simms, which caused considerable and undesirable reactions among the other "Whispered", Captain Teletha Testarossa and Lieutenant Alice Wren.

The maddening sequence of events afterward, caused both Testarossa and Wren to become fanatically over aggressive, with Captain Testarossa so bent on getting even with Captain Simms over a perceived slight, that she had pursued him in an Arms Slave with live ammunition. Tessa's little rampage was finally stopped by Sergeant Major Melissa Mao and Sergeant Kurz Weber firing immobilizing rounds at Tessa's Arm Slave to disable it. It had been Doctor George Albert who brought forth a theory that was later proven to be accurate and resulted in numerous modifications to TAROS itself and some new regulations when it came to the operation of a "Whispered" with the TAROS computer systems of both the Tuatha de Danaan and the Samuel Eliot Morison.

After her short chat with the Doctor and Ensign Aryl, Kaname Chidori returned to her own table and with Kyoko Tokiwa continued their studies, though Kyoko about to snap a photograph of the two arrivals was stopped by Kaname who spoke, "Not right now ok. Let them eat in peace."

Surprising the students and even Doctor Albert himself was when Captain Andrew Simms walked into the dinning room with Eri Kagurazaka on his arm with Commander Drake Ward with his wife and son behind them. Kyoko, unable to resist such a moment in time, fired off a rapid series of photographs. Kaname knew Eri was single and so was Captain Andrew Simms. Could it be possible that Eri and Andrew was becoming an item?

After seating Eri, Andrew sat next to her and placed their dinner orders. Preoccupied with overseeing new security measures; Andrew had spent little time with the Japanese school teacher. On the way back to the hotel, he had assured her that the mention of his military award would not land her into trouble. One of her students Kyoko Tokiwa had assisted him with that matter. Certain photographs of Captain Sailor violating the weapons free zone order of Sea-Alfa Pacific had been sent to him.

Eri spoke, "Doctor Simms, Administrator Finch told me in passing that you have completed your tasks here at Sea-Alfa, so does that mean you will be leaving soon?"

Glancing up at Drake who had a sly smile, Andrew replied "It is regrettable that I must. I have other obligations Miss Kagurazaka."

Eri seemed saddened by the news and replied "Perhaps we can meet again when you return to Tokyo?" Another look at Drake, yet another sly smile, as Andrew setting his fork down spoke "I am sure we will meet again."

After completing their dinner, both Andrew Simms and Eri Kagurazaka rose from the table with Drake Ward and his wife Charlotte and son Raymond. As Andrew settled the bill with the cashier, Eri Kagurazaka spoke "Doctor Simms?" Andrew turned to answer and found himself in a furious embrace, and unable to breath.

The whoops and cheers of Jendi High School Students, punctuated with Kyoko Tokiwa's heavy use of her camera caught the pose of teacher in an embrace with the American. Finally, Andrew gave up and returned the embrace and a rather long and deep kiss before they separated. Wiping tears from her eyes, Eri ran off towards the hotel lobby and soon was lost to the sight of Captain Andrew Simms.

Raymond Ward broke the silence, "So Uncle? Does that mean you finally got a girl friend?" Charlotte blushed, Drake tried to clear his throat and Andrew replied, "Maybe Ray, I do. We will have to wait to see about that won't we? Now how about that tour that I promised you and your mother? Meet me at the specified airlock in an hour ok?" Raymond Ward replied, "Oh wow that'll be so cool!"


	5. Chapter 5

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Five

Deep Gambit

By Steve Edward

Tuesday, 1815 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

The elevator carried the mini-sub, a model similar to a Sea-Alpha Pacific maintenance turtle to its resting cradle, but this turtle was the Captain's gig of the Samuel Eliot Morrison.

Petty Officer Kayla Carter tapped the communication button and spoke "Samuel Eliot Morison Arriving!" as the disembarkation hatch opened to the hanger. Charlotte and Raymond Ward, awestruck at the men and women standing at attention on the hanger deck had to be reminded to disembark by husband and father as the Boson's Whistle sounded, Ward said "Ok you two, lets go."

Lieutenant Alice Wren spoke, "Attention on Deck! Sir! Samuel Eliot Morison ready for inspection, Sir!" as she saluted, Captain Andrew Simms descended the boarding ladder then stepping forward returned the salute "Very well Lieutenant, carry on!"

Wide eyed, Raymond Ward walked slowly forward, the M9 Arms Slaves gleaming in the hanger lights, an F-35-B VTOL Striker Fighter Combat Jet, a modern day version of the famed AH-64 Apache Model M, a V-22 Osprey, and several other helicopters sitting on the hanger deck, all poised if ready to launch. Then there were the men and women, and there was one he recognized a small girl the same height as he, standing next to a tall and slender black man.

Raymond turned to his father Drake, "Dad? You help Uncle with this?" Commander Ward replied, "Yes son I do." Commander Ward turned towards the crew and spoke, "Gentlemen, ladies please allow me to introduce my wife, Charlotte and my son Raymond."

The small girl stepped forward and approached Raymond and holding out her hand greeted him, "Hello Raymond, I am Ensign Aryl welcome to my home." Hesitant at first, he took her hand and shook it and then Lieutenant Wren approached Charlotte Ward, "Welcome onboard Mrs. Ward, I am Lieutenant Alice Wren. If you and your son will come this way, I will begin the tour." Raymond replied as he peered around "Uh, Miss Wren? Where is the Blondie girl?" Drake blushed, Andrew sighed and Charlotte scolded her son, "Raymond! Now that is impolite?" Wren thought a moment then replied "Oh you must have seen Tessa. She is Captain Teletha Testarossa, she commands the Tuatha de Danaan the sister ship of the Morison. She designed this submarine."

Charlotte Ward not sure, that she had heard correctly turned to her husband who spoke, "We call her Tessa for short. She did design this class of submarine when she was just 13 years old and she commands the lead ship of the class." Charlotte Ward replied, "Well she looked rather young, just how old is she?" Lieutenant Alice Wren replied, "Mrs. Ward, she is 17 years old just one month older than me." Charlotte looked at Andrew who nodded in her direction.

Taking her son's hand into hers Charlotte spoke, "Raymond lets follow the Lieutenant shall we. I think we can talk about people later." Watching his wife and son depart with Lieutenant Wren and Ensign Aryl, Commander Ward spoke to Captain Simms "Andrew, you know my wife just may pin my ears back for this." Andrew shrugged in reply "If you had told me 5 years ago that I would be commanding a super sub designed by a 13 year old girl who just so happens to be in command of its sister ship, I would have given serious consideration to lodging you at the closest funny farm. Frankly, anything is now possible. I'll see you in the wardroom in 10 minutes."

Lieutenant Wren stopped at the entrance to the bridge and spoke, "Raymond, everything that you have seen so far is just the tip of the iceberg if you will. You must promise never to talk about what you have seen to anyone not connected with Mithril. It could seriously put many lives into danger, including your father's. What is next is the heart of this great ship, the command bridge."

It was not brightly lit; the lighting was soft and subdued lending a sense of somberness to Ships Bridge. Several of the watch crew turned briefly to see who had entered the bridge, but returned their attention to their respective stations as Lieutenant Alice Wren spoke, For the record Raymond, the Morison like its sister sub is 218 meters in length or in old English measurements 715 feet in length with a width of 44 meters or 144.3 feet and at our current submerged displacement taking into account the vagaries of salt water density and other factors Morison is at 44,640 metric tons total displacement. Unfortunately, our top speed is classified but Morison like Tuatha de Danaan is among the fastest and most maneuverable vessels of its size in this world today."

Lieutenant Taz Norton spoke "As requested Captain, I pulled the video communications logs of that day in question. Ready when you are sir." Andrew gave the go ahead and playback began. Bypassing the Morison's originating communications, Andrew had the recording played at the point where the bridge of the USS Memphis appeared and as he viewed it, he pressed the pause button and spoke "That idiot! Why was he still onboard the Memphis?" Commander Ward, busy at the time with giving orders to Lieutenant Wren who was in TAROS had never seen the video recording till now. Seeing the same person as well Commander Ward said, "Well that certainly answers that silly riddle of Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka."

Lieutenant Taz Norton noted the Navy Lieutenant frozen in mid-step heading for an area that would have concealed him, "So that lieutenant was on Memphis? What concern does this have with us sir?" Captain Simms slid the note across to Norton, glanced at the contents. Able to read Japanese, Taz Norton replied "Well that is not good. Sailor has orders to capture the "Toy Box" and if unsuccessful it is to be destroyed with all hands, there are to be no survivors." Andrew spoke "And we just let him sail off to do just that with all that fire power he has got, he could pull it off."

Commander Ward spoke, "I don't think so Andrew. Remember when Killy tossed the message he got from Finch into the corner and missed the trash can? Well I did my civic duty and picked up after him. Have a look." Andrew read then put the message onto the table, "Ok so he lost his two destroyers and one of the Sea Wolfs, but he still has one. Want to bet, it is the latest one of the line?"

Lieutenant Taz Norton spoke, "Likely it is the Sea Dragon, kind of unusual name, since attack subs general bear names of cities or in rare cases the occasional former politician for US submarines." Andrew knew the Sea Wolf all too well, but Sea Dragon was different. The rumor mills were spinning all sorts of things for the next advancement of the Sea Wolf class. It could very well be considered its own class with all the rumored upgrades. Drake saw the look and spoke, "I'll get Charlotte and Raymond off immediately, Andrew." Nodding in response to Commander Ward, Captain Simms spoke, "Lieutenant Norton, how long will it take to put together a briefing on the Sea Dragon?" Norton replied, "A lot is sketchy, "Maybe two hours or three Sir." Andrew replied, "While you are at it Lieutenant, contact Commander Lewis Strong at Melida Island and request all information on the Tuatha de Danaan's current mission, how far along they are with it etc., and I mean everything. If Lewis makes noises about it, tell him we have good reason to believe that Captain Teletha Testarossa and the Tuatha de Danaan are the subjects of a hunt down and destroy order issued by unknown third parties. I will not allow that to happen." Lieutenant Taz Norton saluted and double timed it from the wardroom.

Commander Ward stood and said "Déjà vu Captain?" as Andrew replied "If that hint from Lieutenant Takenaka is sound, then yeah it is Drake. Only this time I will be hunting an advanced US Submarine with a nut for a captain and a man who is serving him may have signed his own death warrant. Hurry up and get your family clear and back to Sea-Alfa, Samuel Eliot Morison needs to get moving."

Tuesday, 1930 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1, Captain's State Room

For anyone in command, it is a lonely position. You are either right or wrong; and in battle being correct meant you lived to fight another day, however if in the wrong someone even yourself would pay the ultimate price.

17 years old, and she commanded one of the two world's most powerful submarines ever built. From within her own mind, the Tuatha de Danaan had been born, then of course much later from those very same blue prints the Samuel Eliot Morison, commanded not by another "Whispered", but a former US Navy Captain, the only man that had bested her and her talented advisors so many months before.

Teletha had changed the attack plans against a platform in the Bering Sea and instead of using Arm Slaves to destroy the storm vacated platform, she had fired missiles instead. Not just one, but two. All options had been explored, reviewed and if not acceptable discarded quickly from her mind. The final plan had been chosen as had three others. Midway into the operation, she had sped up the time table and changed options.

The attack was successful, in itself. The storage tank mounted beneath the platform already shattered by the blast of the Tomahawk cruise missile was leaking its contents slowly into the sea when the Harpoon struck next. Though neither heard nor felt, the explosion yield far greater than that could be carried on a Harpoon occurred and the white hot signature of the violent blast was seen via satellite observations. When the satellite video feed; returned to normal, on the Bridge of the Tuatha de Danaan there was nothing left of the platform, as violently roiling and steaming seas filled a vaporized spot in the ocean.

Then why had she hurried? Was it because of a perceived threat? Teletha had been out of communications with Melida Island for nearly 8 hours, surfacing to launch depth then returning to the deep ocean which wrapped its cold hands of protectiveness around the Tuatha de Danaan shielding it from detection. She had only sent out a launch confirmation and nothing more. Then instead of following a planned egress route, she took another much to Commander Richard Mardukas's concern "Madam Captain should we not stay the course as planned?" Tessa's snappish reply had been enough to silence both Commander Mardukas and Commander Kalinin as she had left the bridge.

Teletha called the bridge and spoke to Commander Kalinin, "Commander maintain our current course and speed, and then turn South at 0030 hours and set depth to 150 meters and 25 knots. I will be on the bridge at 0100 hours, until then I will be asleep. Good night Commander."

Commander Kalinin acknowledged the order and then turned to Commander Mardukas, "Madam Captain directs we maintain current heading and depth till 0030 hours then we will turn south, set depth to 150 meters at an ordered speed of 25 knots." Commander Mardukas studied the combat plot, rubbing his chin in thought and replied, "Continuing East as we are now, then turning South at that time would put us directly into a known transit lane for US Submarines." "Commander Kalinin replied, "Madam Captain is now focusing her attention towards one who has so recently antagonized Captain Simms. She will likely be hunting for Captain Killy B. Sailor to put him in his place."

Tuesday, 2100 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2, Combat Briefing Room

Commander Lewis Strong shrugging his shoulders replied, "You got me there Andrew. I sent everything you requested plus more since it took an hour to dump it to you. But Madam Captain has not uttered a peep since she launched that missile strike and frankly she did it way too early, and it was option number two."

Andrew spoke, "No disaster beacons?" Lewis shifted his position in his wheel chair, "Believe me you would have been the first to know if that happened, hell you know there are six separate units on both Danaan and Morison. Multi-frequency transmitters the works, full 6 hour recording loop on each, with both manual, and computer controlled launch and enough monofilament line coiled inside each to be still attached to the sub even if it is sitting in 75,000 meters of water , broken in pieces."

Andrew spoke, "Lewis I am well aware of my 3000 meter crush depth limit, so with no disaster beacons, a successful launch of the missiles, one whale of an explosion and our Madam Captain likely running deep to avoid detection and way out of normal com link or tactical link, what other mission or things did she have up her sleeve?"

Commander Strong spoke "Dang it I really do not know!" Lieutenant Wren spoke, "Captain, perhaps I could try to link with Tessa on my own?" Doctor George Albert spoke, "Under current circumstances, I do not recommend it." Wren replied "But Doctor!" Commander Ward spoke, "He's right Alice. For all we know right now, Tessa may be in the middle of an underwater battle. Merge with her at the wrong time and well you get the picture. We will not go there ok?" Lieutenant Wren replied, "Yes sir I understand."

Captain Simms spoke, "Ok, lets continue. Lieutenant Norton what about Sailor and that Sea Wolf called the Sea Dragon, do we have any updates? Lewis listen in if you will please?"

Lieutenant Norton replied, "What information has been obtained is sketchy. Sea Dragon was laid down less than two years ago at New Port News Shipbuilding in Virginia, and first floated in less time than a normal build time for a Sea Wolf which is three years, she was floating precisely eleven months after keel laying. Towed clear of the build dock, she went to a covered outfitting area, outside of New Port News itself. Precisely 13 months later or just three months ago, she was declared active, issued a pennant number of 910, however oddly that was withdrawn and returned to the unused registry and then all further information on the vessel was blanked out and it was declared no longer active."

Andrew held up his hand to halt Norton, "Backup, Lieutenant, you said three years for a Sea Wolf?" Taz nodded and replied, "Yes. Three for initial construction, then there should have been a two year outfitting after launch." Commander Ward spoke, "Somebody got hold of technology. The Danaan was built in two and half and outfitted in time for her maiden voyage on Madam Captain's 16th birthday." Lieutenant Wren spoke "And the Morison was built in a year and a half and outfitted in six months and the irony of it was that we too sailed on a birthday, Captain Simms's 40th." Andrew had turned to the Lieutenant and gave her a silent cut signal, but it was too late and Alice realizing what she had done, blushed in embarrassment.

Lieutenant Norton continued, "Down side is that Sea Dragon has not one but two Palladium reactors, she is smaller than us in both width and length and the final information indicates she may have a similar drive system as found on the Danaan class. Attempts to get photographs of the vessel have so far failed by any world power and there was no commissioning ceremony. All major movements took place at night or bad weather." Commander Ward spoke, "Andrew that sub is a black op, utter deniability."

Captain Andrew Simms spoke, "Who was the PCO?" Lieutenant Norton frowned, "Captain Killy B. Sailor, Sir." Commander Ward spoke, "Well that might explain the sonar operations. They were not trying to get a better look at the lay out of Sea-Alfa. They were protecting Sea Dragon from divers and submersibles, because the navigation charts we have of Sea-Alfa are accurate to the centimeter. They would have had them too."

Commander Lewis Strong spoke, "Andrew? Did you happen to mention anything about your encounter with Sailor to Tessa?" Andrew thought a moment, "Yeah I did, just in passing." Lewis replied, "Well there you go. I saw that crap spouted by Sailor after your court martial, the smear campaign the works. It shamed me to know that I had served in the same Navy as Sailor. Andrew, Tessa launched early because she wanted to be detected. Hell she should have just surfaced and hung out a neon sign saying "Hey Sailor, I am here come and get me!" type of thing. You are a submariner after all, now which way do you think she would go after shooting the advertisement flares off?"

Andrew spoke, "Norton, display chart from firing area." Rising to his feet Andrew approached the monitor, and said "Norton expand it outward in 50 kilometer steps, till I say stop."

Andrew spoke, "Stop now. Ensign Aryl bring that protractor and compass and come to the monitor."

"Ensign, hold it right there. Good. Drake my slide ruler please." As Captain Simms took measurements and made calculations on a 19th century mathematical device, Commander Ward relaxed back into his chair and waited. Andrew had carried that slide ruler every where he had ever been stationed. His standard reply when one asked why he carried such an antique was classic, "I never have to bother with batteries or worry about it shorting out in a wet, stormy night."

Stepping back, Captain Simms spoke "She's running east along the Aleutian Trench, she will turn south likely around midnight maybe a little later. Norton, display the known US Submarine transit lane for that area and over lay on the chart."

Commander Ward rose to his feet and spoke "Captain? You and I both have been in that area, it starts at the Detroit Tablemount and goes south. Plenty of places to hide or seek cover and do a pop up." Andrew replied, "Drake, remember when we war gamed this at the Rhode Island War College?"

Commander Ward replied "Yes I do. You cleaned my clock between the Tenji Seamount and the Minnetonka Seamount. You came in from the North-West side of the Winnebago Seamount at an quarter angle in my baffles, and launched a long range "I don't care if I miss shot" forcing me to come full right to "clear" my six and wham during that maneuver you had done a speed run and I walked right into a full spread. The instructor was impressed, because instead of a horizontal spread, you staggered a vertical spread set for proximity detonation."

Andrew replied, "Yeah, that was a nasty trick I pulled, because I knew which shots had detonated and which way you were moving and I sent four more which sent you to the bottom."

Commander Ward spoke, "Oh damn. Your tactics class with Tessa! Andrew she is going to set an ambush. If he comes north, which from Sea-Alfa, if he separated from his formally disbanded task group say three hours after he left Sea-Alfa and US Intel would be screaming bloody murder about that launch, Killy turns north-east and heads for what? Guess where he might be now?"

Andrew spoke, "If Killy has the power that the Palladium reactors can produce and the drive system to use it he will be inserting himself in the lane at the Jimmu Seamount right about now. He is a classic by the book type of guy, which will be his undoing. There is also another reason he likely was already in or near that transit lane, I think he got recalled."

Commander Strong spoke, "That is entirely a possibility. If Sea Dragon is a black operations unit, then it can not enter a regular Navy port for servicing; and going north would take it towards Alaska, maybe the Aleutians is where it is based."

Andrew replied, "You are likely correct Lewis. The Pentagon has a huge budget for classified projects and where else could you put a base out of prying eyes? Ok we have a game plan sort of. Lewis if you get as so much as a peep out of Tuatha de Danaan, I would like to know. Simms out."

Tuesday, 2230 hours, Sea Dragon

Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka waited patiently till Sailor's gruff permission came to enter his cabin. Opening and then closing the door, Takenaka announced his presence "Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka reporting as ordered."

Killy did not turn but spoke, "So Lieutenant how do you like the boat so far?" Marcy replied, "It is not what I expected Captain, then there is the matter of the crew. They do not appear to be what one would find on a Navy submarine Sir."

Killy set his pen down then turned to face Lieutenant Takenaka, "Really? Is it perhaps they are not wearing standard Navy uniforms?" Killy continued, "What kind of boat do you think you are on? Did you ever wonder why, I kept sending you TAD to all the attack boats out of Osaka?"

Lieutenant Takenaka spoke, "I was assuming it was to learn new methods from the commanding officers and their tactical staffs." Captain Killy B. Sailor rose to his feet, "Really is that what you think? Well in honest truth it was in hopes that you would be onboard one of the attack boats if it came across the "Toy Box" which one of them did, and of course it was Commander Jenson's. Did he pee in his pants when "Toy Box" came at him? Hmm?"

Lieutenant Takenaka spoke, "No Sir, Commander Jenson handled himself very well, including the evasive maneuvers afterward." Captain Sailor replied, "Jenson could not find himself outside of a wet paper bag. You know Marcy I found it interesting that "Toy Box" was not playing chicken, but came up into the Memphis's baffles only after Jenson had performed the clearance maneuver, and I have always wondered why and I perhaps think you have asked the same question yourself."

Lieutenant Takenaka replied, "It was perhaps that "Toy Box" wanted to open a line of communications?" Sailor's laugh surprised him, "Really Marcy. After Pasadena was damaged, I had taken temporary command of the Memphis and tried to find that bastard after what he did to me. You of course were there, but were you surprised when I had you stay TAD after Commander Jenson took command? I bet your were. Well here is the little low down. "Toy Box" indirectly asked for me, of course Jenson told him that I was stateside. So how did "Toy Box" know that I had been in command?"

Lieutenant Takenaka spoke, "I do not know Sir." Killy walked around from his desk and stood in front of the Lieutenant and replied, "Oh I have a good idea. You heard "Toy Box's" voice. You know who was in command of "Toy Box" and you left it out of your report. I hate liars Marcy, and you have become one. Get what crap you have and get ready to leave the boat." Lieutenant Takenaka spoke, "Sir we are in the middle of no where," as Killy pressed a call button on his desk the door opened and two men entered.

Killy spoke, "Marcy you are a liability and I really do not want you anymore. Gentlemen escort him to get his things and then we will put him off as soon as I surface." Marcy grabbed roughly was dragged from Captain Sailor's cabin, "Captain, please you have to understand!"

Wednesday, 0015 hours, Melida Island, Command Center

Commander Lewis Strong stayed at his post; it would not be the first time he had pulled a long watch, but with things going to hell in a hand basket he wanted to be very close to things. The electronic chip of the intercom followed by the voice of the switchboard operator as she announced she had a problem, "Commander, I know it is normal for us to take messages for most of our personnel, but there is a fellow insisting he speak with Doctor Andrew Simms and he said it is regarding "Toy Box". He identified himself as Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka of the United States Navy."

Commander Strong snatched the phone up, "Transfer that call to me now!"

Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka huddled as low as he could and shivered violently inside the small rubber raft. Captain Sailor had been true to his word and he had put him over the side. They had nearly tossed the duffle bag into the ocean after searching it, but it tumbled into the raft. The false bottom was hopefully going to save him, because inside was a fully charged satellite phone. It was not easy getting one on a lieutenant's salary but scrimping as he did, he had managed.

The voice coming from the phone's speaker identified themselves and spoke, "This is Lewis Strong. Lieutenant Takenaka? How did you get this number?" Marcy replied his teeth chattering, "Doc, Doctor Simms gave it to me at Sea-Alpha…said to call if I needed him… It's about Sailor… He will be attacking "Toy Box"… Simms needs to stop, stop him."

Commander Strong replied, "Marcy? Where the hell are you?" The answer stunned Lewis as he said, "He put you over the side and abandoned you in the ocean?" Marcy replied, "Ye, Yes."

Commander Strong spoke, "Listen carefully, Lieutenant. I want you to find the locate button on that phone of yours and press it twice. Got that? Good. Press it now."

Wednesday, 0055 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1

Captain Testarossa dressed then exited her cabin, having called and confirmed that Tuatha de Danaan was on the course and depth she had ordered. Arriving early on the bridge, she sat in her command chair then studied the various readouts and tactical displays as both Commander Kalinin and Commander Mardukas entered the bridge.

Commander Kalinin spoke, "Madam Captain, shall we inform Melida Island of our current position and status?" Tessa replied, "Only engage the tactical link however no incoming or outgoing communications are allowed. That will be all Commander. Dismissed. You as well Commander Mardukas." Commander Mardukas spoke, "Madam Captain?" Captain Testarossa came to her feet, "I expect my orders to be carried out. Neither of you are currently needed, you are dismissed from the bridge, or do I have to have you removed by force!" Commander Kalinin replied and bowed, "No Madam Captain you will not, please do not hesitate to call if we are need."

Both men left the bridge then upon closing the door, stopped in the corridor. Commander Mardukas spoke, "She is going to force a confrontation Andrei!" Commander Kalinin replied, "It appears so. However she is in command and if that is her wish then we can do little." Commander Mardukas replied, "Will she know enough to handle the upcoming situation? There are too many variables to contend with as it is, but the bridge crew will follow her orders."

Wednesday, 0130 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

"Approaching periscope depth, speed is 5 knots, Sir!" as Petty Officer Carter steadied the Morison; Captain Simms slammed the handles down and spun the scope. "Damn! What a mess! Switching to night mode, Lieutenant Wren engage infrared cameras!"

Captain Simms continued to slowly spin the periscope then stopped, "Mark!" Commander Ward replied, "Bearing 079, range 900 meters!" Captain Simms spoke, "Surface! Surface! Launch the rescue at sea detail. Deploy from starboard hatch number one. Air Cushion Assault Craft Alfa standby to launch in thirty seconds. Alice! Give them wind speed and temperature on departure!"

Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka wanted to sleep, but as he forced his eyes back open the salt spray stung them. An odd noise, maybe the wind growing stronger perhaps. He continued to press the locate button on his long dead satellite phone.

Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu and Sergeant Graham Jaunay dressed in cold weather survival suites braced themselves as the air cushion assault craft raced towards the tossing raft in the distance. Barely able to hear or even speak to each other, at the sound of the crafts air horn, both sprinted from the crouched position as the landing ramp began to lower.

Sergeant Major Wu, with safety line attached leaped towards the raft and snagged it on the first try. Unsnapping a second line she attached it to the raft and gave yanks on her line and the raft safety line, then felt herself being pulled back onto the assault craft's ramp.

Captain Simms spoke, "Helm, 15 degrees right rudder, Starboard engine back 2/3'rds and Port engine ahead 2/3'rds. Engage Port Bow Thruster and Starboard Stern Thruster"

Commander Ward replied, "She's swinging but sluggish." Andrew spoke, "Yeah this sucks. I need a good lee for that landing craft to make a safe approach, damn it! Carter! All thrusters to stop, rudders amidships, engines stop! Goose it now Carter! Use a Flank Bell!"

With the kick of power, Morison steadied up and provided a lee for the air cushion craft pilot to make a remarkably good landing inside the launch bay.

Lieutenant Wren spoke, "Craft is onboard safely, and medical team is standing-by."

Captain Simms snapped the handles up and spoke, "Very well. Down scope. Secure outer hatch. Commander Ward, please see to our rescued guest. I want to know what the hell happened to him."

Ward acknowledged and left the bridge. Wren spoke, "Board is green Sir!" Captain Simms replied, "Dive! Dive! Dive! Set course 050, depth 150 meters, and speed 15 knots!" Petty Officer Carter acknowledged the orders, sending the Samuel Eliot Morison beneath the storm tossed sea.


	6. Chapter 6

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Six

Deep Gambit

By Steve Edward

Wednesday, 0200 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Commander Drake Ward observed Doctor George Albert treating Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka for hypothermia. The measured air temperature had been 3 degrees Celsius when the rescue team pulled him from the raft. Both he and Andrew had likely underestimated Killy, now they knew Killy would have little regard for life. So Killy was a black op captain now, but for how long?

The intercom chimed as Doctor Albert nodded that he was ready, "Come on in Commander, he's ready to see you."

Lieutenant Takenaka tried to rise from the pillow, but the black man apparently the ships doctor pressed him gently back, "Easy there son. Just lay there and relax, and I am making that an order."

As the door opened, Marcy focused on the figure in astonishment, "Commander? Commander Ward!" Drake spoke, "Yes, Marcy its me." Marcy replied, "Doctor Simms?" Drake replied, "It is Captain Andrew Simms and yes he figured out the riddle, but he is a bit busy at the moment, so Lieutenant tell me everything. Start from the beginning."

Wednesday, 0215 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1

The incessant alert chime for incoming messages had been ordered silenced by Captain Testarossa and she continued to ignore the tactical data messages as well. Tessa was however surprised at how close the Samuel Eliot Morison was, but Captain Simms would still be several hours away when it would begin. None of the bridge crew talked, except to acknowledge her orders. Her next order would startle them, "Sonar, go active. Standard search sweep." The sonar operator glanced briefly at her and replied, "Going active, standard sweep Aye."

Commander Kalinin glanced up at the clock briefly as he shifted his Rook and spoke, "Dependant on how close the opponent is, we can expect it to occur somewhere between the Tenji and the Minnetonka Seamounts." Commander Richard Mardukas replied, "That would be the most logical."

Wednesday, 0230 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Petty Officer Cal Larkin spoke, "We have active sonar! Bearing 046, range is estimated to be 195 kilometers! Captain! Sonar consistent with Tuatha de Danaan!" Andrew replied, "Acoustics that good?" Cal replied, "Just barely Captain. Fading in and out. Sounds like a standard search sweep."

Lieutenant Alice Wren spoke, "Tessa is drawing them towards her deliberately. Sir with all due respect please let me try to communicate with her!" Captain Simms replied, "Let me talk to Doctor Albert first."

Andrew tapped the intercom, "Bridge to Sickbay, Doctor Albert?" George turned away from Commander Ward and his patient and tapped the button, "George here." Marcy heard Andrew's voice, "Doctor Albert, report to the Bridge immediately."

Doctor Albert spoke, "Can we discuss it through here Captain?" Andrew's voice grew more urgent, "No George, we can't. Get to the Bridge on the double!" Commander Ward spoke, "George get going. It looks like we have to use her." Doctor Albert taking a medical kit with him as he left replied, "Well let's hope it will work."

Marcy spoke, "Commander Ward? What is happening?" Drake stood and closed the notebook, "A last resort. Start praying Lieutenant and hope that it works. If you need anything press the call button and the orderly assist you but do me a favor and don't even bother wondering around because we will be going to battle stations shortly and this is the safest place for you."

Wednesday, 0245 hours, Sea Dragon

Captain Sailor studied the plot and smiled, "Right down the pipe. Standard search sweep?" The sonar operator replied, "Rather consistent, though they are altering the timing of the pulse." Killy replied, "Good. When we close to within 20 kilometers we will send them an invitation."

Commander Ward entered the bridge catching the last bit of conversation, "The stress will be considerable. The last time that Alice and Teletha merged was about 10 kilometers apart and that was when we had a good solid link with Danaan. But now? Captain Testarossa may fight her intrusion!"

Commander Ward spoke, "Andrew, better take a look at my notes on Sea Dragon. It may have the body of a Sea Wolf, but it is not one." Glancing through the notebook, Andrew stopped and pressed the intercom, "Lieutenant Taz Norton. Lay to the Bridge on the double!"

Taking a seat in his command chair, Captain Simms continued to read "That crazy bastard set you and me up!" Ward replied, "After that incident with Tessa in the Pacific, Sailor was recalled. That supposed mere slap on the wrist was much more serious. However he was recruited for Black Ops and retained all rank and privileges to a point. He was made a recruiting officer, Andrew. He recruits those whose careers are soon to end in a bad way."

Captain Simms replied, "And if they wanted someone in a bad way, they set the individual up and in my case it was supposedly bad Intel." Commander Ward spoke, "Lieutenant Takenaka said at first he thought that Captain Sailor was undergoing special training and that was why he was TAD to all the different subs, but it was for him an intelligence gathering operation. Sailor had him writing reports to him and if any of the subs that Marcy was TAD on, should it come into contact with the "Toy Box" he wanted full detail of what took place during those encounters."

Closing the notebook, Andrew spoke "It was not what we thought as an obsession to target the Tuatha de Danaan just for its technology, but to destroy and kill all those onboard including Captain Testarossa." Doc Albert, We really don't have a choice. Please carry it out." Doctor Albert replied, "Aryl too?" Andrew nodded, "Yes, her too. She can help boost Alice if it is need. That is all dismissed."

Petty Officer Carter spoke "Captain at 60 knots, we will arrive in the area on or around 0400 hours. We will be 45 minutes late. I am sorry Sir." Captain Simms spoke, "Keep us pointed at the Tuatha de Danaan. Our combined speeds will help shorten the arrival time. Keep up dating every 15 minutes." Lieutenant Taz Norton entered the Bridge and reported. As he did so, Captain Simms replied "There is information pertaining to the Sea Dragon in that notebook. Taz talk to that Navy Lieutenant in sickbay, you'll see the page corners folded over where I want more information and see what he knows about that Hammer Head or what ever it's called and try to give me some more options."

Commander Ward spoke, "Only 60 knots?" Andrew replied, "Props held up, but the bearings started getting hot on the port shaft. I had engineering running at 125 percent of rated output, till we picked up Marcy. The bearings are still rather hot but not squeaking and the only reason their not is because there is an enginemen apprentice directly feeding oil onto the port shaft main bearings." Pressing the announcement button, "Major Pedro Gonzalez, prep four F-35B strike fighters for air-air and air-ground strikes, and report to the Bridge on the double."

Wednesday, 0320 hours, Sea Dragon

Killy smiled as the range ring edged past "Toy Box", "Weapons Officer Fire Hammer Head 1" The man sitting at the consol acknowledged, "Fire Hammer Head 1"

"Intel to Bridge!" as Taz stared at the monitor, Captain Simms's voice replied "Captain! The Hammer Head is a sub launched multiple-dispersion missile system. When it reaches its target area, the unit will disperse 150 individual units that fall at a prescribed sink rate through the water. They operate on the same principle as a World War Two Hedge Hog system on destroyers, only the explosive yield is estimated 15-20 times greater and they will fire a secondary projectile into the hull causing further damage!"

Captain Teletha Testarossa groaned audibly and nearly bent double in the command chair while holding her head, "Alice! Get out of my head!" A crew member had seen enough and discreetly pressed an alert button.

Lieutenant Alice Wren with Ensign Aryl sitting and holding hands on the Bridge of the Morison replied silently, "No I will not Tessa! You are in grave danger, please listen with reason. The enemy has a deadly stand-off missile that can send out many small bomblets that will only explode on contact, a single one can do grave damage."

Captain Testarossa whipped upright screaming audibly even louder "ALICE! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" as Tessa refocused her attention, she ordered, "Sonar cease pining, Helm, down angle 25, all ahead flank, right hard rudder now! Heading 195!"

Wednesday, 0330 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Commander Ward looked as both Lieutenant Wren and Ensign Aryl were wheeled from the bridge, then turned back and spoke "Mental shock Andrew. What ever had transpired it had been a powerful mental attack against both Wren and Aryl and Tessa was the source," as Captain Simms replied, "We will not try that again. Damn, what is Tessa doing?"

Lieutenant Norton hurriedly entered the bridge and inserted a data chip into the tactical consol for display, "Captain, that thing is not the only weapon it is carrying, and here is a list of others." Drake replied, "Captain, I recommend we launch." Andrew spoke, "Surface the boat! Major Gonzalez, you got one minute to get off the deck!"

Major Pedro Gonzalez replied, "Will do. We'll do our best to intercept those missiles Captain!" Ward's voice replied, "It has surface to air capabilities as well Pedro, check that six and keep it clear. 30 seconds to roll out."

Captain Andrew Simms spoke, "7th Air Wing you are clear to launch God Speed!"

Commander Kalinin braced himself as he entered the wildly tilting bridge, "Status reports!" as Tessa replied "Get off my bridge Commander! Helm up angle 15 left hard rudder new course 005 make depth 200!"

Killy rose to his feet, "What do you mean we missed! That was the third time! Get a lock on her now!"

Major Gonzalez smiled, "Ah ladies, no rain. Activate ECS now, then watch for missiles and shoot them down!"

If it was not so serious, the near musical alerts when Tuatha de Danaan was regained in the Morison's tactical combat monitoring system would have been funny to most of the bridge crew, but even Petty Officer Kayla Carter was growing concerned "That girl is throwing that thing all over the ocean so much I can't keep up with it!"

"Strike Leader reports two birds down!" Andrew turned to the Petty Officer, "Did he advise a position?" The Petty Officer replied, "Yes Sir! On the board!" Commander Ward spoke, "So that's where you are, Helm new course 020 down angle 15, set depth 200, speed to 60 knots!"

Andrew spoke, "Commander what are you thinking?" Drake replied, "He has to be below her. I am going half way with this. The thermocline is around the 250 to 275 meter mark" Lieutenant Taz Norton who doubled as the weapons officer spoke, "Captain! I might have a solution! Ready to fire."

The MK48 could travel faster, but Sea Dragon was at near its maximum range as Captain Simms thought a moment then replied, "Set for proximity detonation, max speed. Fire Tube One. Taz don't break that wire! Carter! Keep her steady!"

The sonar operator reported to Captain Sailor, "Torpedo in the water!" Killy turned in astonishment "From where!" Listening intently the sonar man replied "From 225 degrees!" Killy frowned, "Have I been duped? I'll take care of that one first and come back for the "Toy Box". Helm, new course 227 degrees, up angle 15, set depth 150 meters!"

Wednesday, 0345 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1

"Captain, the target is moving away, new heading is 227, it appears contact is accelerating!" as Commander Mardukas turned back to Captain Testarossa she spoke, "Go after it, Commander!" Richard replied, "Yes Madam Captain."

Sonar reported, "Captain its altered course slightly, hmm… oh boy it's headed towards us, speed nearly 80 knots!" Andrew nodded, "Commander Ward recall the 7th Air Wing immediately, and they will need to be fast on recovery. Lieutenant Norton set the torpedo to search mode on its current heading then break the wire." The incoming message from Danaan, surprised Andrew but he responded, "Well it's about time you answered! What the hell did you do to Wren and Aryl?"

Commander Kalinin responded, "Captain Simms, my apologies on behalf of Madam Captain." Andrew calmly replied, "Accepted, for now. We are recovering my Air Wing, I launched them for CAP. Two of them nailed outbound missiles, which we assumed were the Hammer Heads that Wren warned you about." Pausing briefly he turned to Ward, "How long?" Ward smiled, "Last one in the elevator! One minute and 45 seconds!"

Andrew turned back to Captain Testarossa, "You did not have to involve you and your crew on this Tessa, so back off. I will deal with Beatrice personally. Simms out."

Commander Ward reported, "Green board! Ready to dive!"

Captain Andrew Simms replied, "Take her down Commander, set angle 25, make depth 2000, speed 25 knots, helm come right to 070."

Wednesday, 0355 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Petty Officer Cal Larkin reported, "Detonation detected no secondary. Clean miss Sir." Andrew replied, "And I expected nothing more. Stand-by counter measures; discharge one port side on my mark." Watching the depth readout, Andrew called out "Mark!"

Captain Sailor spoke, "Into the thermocline?" The sonar operator replied, "Yes Sir, and he dumped a counter-measure to boot." Killy sat back, "Ok, then. Reduce speed to 25 knots; make depth 1500, and new course 100. We will intersect his wake, come about and fire."

Petty Officer Carter spoke "2000 meters, Captain." Andrew stood then came beside her, "Carter, 8 knots on the nose please." Addressing Petty Officer Larkin, Andrew spoke "Gertrude on my command, full power to emitters."

Commander Ward approached Captain Simms, "Horse Shoe?" Andrew smiled, "Uh huh. With us pointed into that natural feature, Killy won't get a fix and he will know we are here somewhere, but where exactly well that will be a guess he has to take." Turning towards Petty Officer Larkin, Andrew nodded, "Now."

The Sea Dragon sonar operator spoke, "Sir. You need to hear this." Killy replied, "Hear what? Put it on speaker!" The watery echoes were distorted, but Killy recognized it, "Oh Beatrice. I am not too pleased with you, picking on defenseless women, accusing them of things that they had never done, and to top it off calling me a coward Beatrice; such a shame all of that went to waste."

Killy spoke, "Where is he?" The sonar man struggled to locate the source but could not "It's bouncing all over I can't find it!"

Ward waited till Andrew hung up the handset then spoke, "I figure he came left, dumped the speed and is around 1500 to 1800 meters and wanted to do a spread after hoping to find our wake, say a snap shot to port?"

Andrew spoke, "Yep. Helm, right standard rudder, new course 220, speed five knots set angle 5, make depth 1100 meters. Weapons Officer standby to fire full spread, vertical divergence 1.5 degrees, set for proximity detonation at full charge, rapid reload all forward tubes without orders for flooding and opening outer doors."

Ward spoke, "He will do one ping for range, but all he will get is the seamount wall behind us, rather risky if we are off by as so much as 100 meters on estimates, he will go full active and catch us coming up when we are still reloading." Andrew replied, "I did not give it a name for nothing Drake. Deep Gambit is just that, I use a similar maneuver when I am within a chess game, its called Kings Gambit. However I think the torpedo loading system is up to snuff, and Killy is in for a surprise anyway, because he forgot somebody, Cal anything?"

Petty Officer Larkin spoke softly, "Right to left movement. Slow turn…Port. Now Captain." Captain Andrew Simms spoke "Weapons Officer! FIRE!"

"Torpedo's in water!" Killy spun around "Active search now! Fire counter measures! Hard right rudder! Max dive angle! All ahead flank!" Lieutenant Taz Norton reported, "All tubes reloaded!

Killy was slammed against the periscope well railing as two of Morison's torpedoes detonated. One above and one below, "HELM! MAX UP ANGLE! HARD LEFT RUDDER!"

Wednesday, 0410 hours, Tuatha de Danaan TDD-1

Captain Testarossa spoke "Fire all tubes!

Captain Andrew Simms spoke, "Hard left rudder, engines to flank, down angle 30, on my mark fire. Mark! Helm, set depth 2200 meters new course 170!"

Morison descended and Sea Dragon ascended. Killy realized too late and tried to cancel his last order, when 8 of 12 torpedoes struck and then vaporized him and his submarine, the blasts echoing off the seamount facing, resonated across the distant Pacific.

Wednesday, 0700 hours, Northern Pacific

They were separated by 1,000 meters but Captain Andrew Simms could see that Lieutenant Alice Wren was ready to fight when Tessa's image came on the main screen, Wren spoke "When we get back to Melida Island, you and I are going to have it out!

Ensign Aryl seemed to be in the same mood, "I may be small Tessa! But I promise I will kick your highnesses butt! What was the idea! We were trying to help you!"

Captain Teletha Testarossa replied "Are you threatening me?" as Commander Kalinin stepped in to intervene, "Captain Simms?" Andrew casually glanced up and spoke "Yes Andrei?" Commander Kalinin replied, "You should ask them to show more respect and restraint."

Alice Wren replied, "Put a sock in it Andrei and shut the hell up!" Ok, we have crossed the line as Andrew mused then interrupted, "All right that will be enough, from all three of you. Wren turned away in disgust and walked off the bridge with Aryl.

Tessa remained silent next to Commander Mardukas who replied, "I see we may have some issues again." Commander Ward spoke, "That is putting it mildly, Richard." Commander Kalinin spoke, "The US Navy Lieutenant? How is he?"

Drake replied, "Defrosted. He told us what he saw of that sub, and Lieutenant Norton filled in the blanks. All of it was advanced, too advanced for our liking." Commander Kalinin replied, "It appears we did not get all the data back that was stolen by Gauron. However with the destruction of that vessel, they will have a large setback to contend with."

Captain Andrew Simms spoke, "I'll be returning him to Osaka by tonight. He stated to Drake that he can trust some people there to open an investigation into the Sea Dragon, though it will matter little now since Sailor is dead."

Captain Testarossa spoke, "How much can he be trusted with knowledge of you and the Morison, Captain?"

Commander Ward replied, "I think he understands our position but did ask one favor Madam Captain." Tessa replied "Yes Commander?" Drake swallowed, "No more undersea chicken with US Submarines."

Commander Mardukas glancing at Captain Testarossa replied, "I believe such a thing can be arranged."

Wednesday, 1900 hours, Sea-Alfa Pacific, The Grand Sea Hotel Atrium

Kaname Chidori walked towards the elevators to take her to the upper floors when a figure stepped out from a decorative column into her path. Looking more closely, she smiled "Hello Souska, what took so long?" Souska Sagara replied, "There was a slight detour Miss Chidori; however I hope you like these." Kaname nodded and accepted the lilies, the soft blue petals fragrance seeming to cheer both up.

Wednesday, 2030 hours, Samuel Eliot Morison TDD-2

Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka was helped into the helicopter by a crewwoman who helped with his seatbelt harness. Standing outside the aircraft, were Captain Andrew Simms and Commander Drake Ward.

Captain Simms spoke, "Marcy, I appreciate what you did. Going against Killy was not easy to do." Lieutenant Takenaka replied, "Captain. Captain Sailor chose his own path to destruction, and it was only a matter of time of when and where."

Commander Ward spoke, "True. The behavior he exhibited was likely starting to even unnerve those controlling him."

Lieutenant Takenaka replied, "Perhaps with information given to the proper authorities there will be no attempts to form another such operation." Captain Simms nodded then replied, "What you have will be an eye opener for JAG and they will run with it. Thank you again, Marcy." Holding out his hand to Marcy who shook it, Captain Simms turned and walked away.

Marcy spoke, "Commander Ward? Will we see each other again?" Commander Drake Ward replied, "That will depend entirely upon your decision. Give it some thought; don't rush it, and when you think you are ready, well you have the number but remember Marcy there can be no going back when you do. Good luck Lieutenant."

Shaking hands, the Commander pulled the door shut and gave a thumb up to a deck crewman standing at a control panel and turned away as the alarm bells signaling activation of the elevator sounded.

Saturday, 0900 hours, Melida Island, Mithril Operations Base

Walking next to Commander Lewis Strong, Captain Andrew Simms spoke "So I guess you saw the broadcasts?" Lewis replied, "Yeah I did. It explained a lot of things. The Secretary of Defense resigning, and the arrest of three senior ranking generals and one about to retire admiral, the exposure of the black budget they had, it is a big mess. I guess you saw the video of the abandoned Aleutians base?"

Andrew spoke, "Yes I did. I am assuming that was where Sea Dragon had been assigned at. Of course the Russians claimed to have destroyed an interloper that destroyed a research platform in the Bering Sea. Killy sure did get around a lot."

Lewis replied, "That he did. By the way have you figured out a way to deal with our three "Whispered"? I heard Tessa really gave both of them headaches, and well they have been seeking to have it out. Base Security is getting weary of it."

Andrew replied, "Yeah, I know. I thought they would have cooled down by the time we got back. Sergeant Gallium, my Master-At-Arms did not enjoy having to carry both over his shoulders when he left the dock, but I've something in mind." Lewis stopped his wheel chair, "Really? What is it?" Andrew smiled, "A little bit of Drill-Sergeant love."

Lewis spoke, "Say what?" as his wheelchair jolted to a stop.

Sergeant Major's Mao and Wu waited on either side of the obstacle course, their screams of disparagement being heard rather clearly. Mao enjoying herself immensely yelled, "Tessa! You call yourself a Captain! Get lower, Wren! Aryl! Stop slacking work together!"

Commander Kalinin watched as the three "Whispered" were put through the obstacle course. Feeling a presence behind him he turned and then greeted Captain Simms, "Good morning Andrew." Andrew perched on the outcropping next to Andrei replied, "That it is. How is the "There is no "I" in teamwork progressing?" Andrei spoke, "Rather well, Andrew. It is reinforcing the command structure while highlighting, the goal of teamwork."

Andrew spoke, "I had considered just letting Tessa and Wren settling it amongst themselves, perhaps with a boxing match but that would have left out Aryl, so I came up with this instead. Mao and Wu were agreeable to it and so here we are."

Andrei replied, "It is having an effect on all three. Tessa seems to realize now, that she is not the only one that can be called on to handle things; and Wren with Aryl is following Tessa's commands and she is in return listening to suggestive criticisms."

Wren spoke, "To your right Tessa! Turn over then slide thru." Muddy, hot and sweaty all three "Whispered" pushed, pulled and dragged the package between them pausing as another paint round slammed into the dirt. That courtesy of Sergeant Kurtz Weber firing alternatively with Sergeant Graham Jaunay, they were forcing them to keep their heads low.

Ensign Aryl the smallest of the trio took a short cut and slid through a muddy and water filled hole and at its edge grabbed the line attached to the package as it was thrown by Tessa. Judging the distance to the next opening, Aryl flipped over the wire and landed safely but on her back as another round splattered into the ground where she had been moments before.

Sergeant Major Wu removed the flag from her pocket and waved it signaling an end to the ordeal for all three, as Tessa reached for Wren's outstretched hand and pulled her through the final obstacle

The footsteps behind them announced their visitors, as Commander Andrei Kalinin and Captain Andrew Simms with a back pack joined them at the end of the course.

Lieutenant Wren and Ensign Aryl both tried to stand, but they were exhausted and laid back onto the ground. Sergeant Major Mao saluted, "Mission complete, Commander, Captain."

Captain Simms returned the salute and removed the backpack setting it on the ground spoke, "Thank you both for your efforts and relay that to your firing teams. Their efforts did not go unnoticed either." Sergeant Major Mao replied "Anything else we can do Sir?"

Andrew replied, "No that will be all, both of you are dismissed. I and Commander Kalinin will see that they get back to quarters." Both Sergeant Majors saluted then walked away, "Say Guan-yin, have you been shopping in Tokyo? There is a wicked store there…"

Captain Teletha Testarossa felt a tap on her shoulder as Captain Simms handed her a cold drink, "Pass it along. You three need to be rehydrated. Pass it along to your team, Tessa." Andrew waited as all three gulped the drinks down, and then spoke "You learn anything from this Captain?"

Tessa replied, "It is team work that accomplishes the goals set forth in the mission plan." Andrew removing an orange and passing it to Andrei who sliced it in half then into quarters, "What ever prompted you to act in such a rash manner, I truly hope you never do that again Tessa. Let me tell you a little story."

Andrew spoke, "A young engineer, with the lowest rank of all stood her watch monitoring what the power plant was doing. She saw the problem develop and made the notifications. But did she stop there? No she did not. Being the lowest of lows in an engine room means she got most of the dirty jobs, the hot ones. She did not wait for orders, and instead took action. When her crewmates returned, she was in position and waiting and for nearly six hours she lay on her stomach as another passed the life giving fluid to her so she could keep a critical component cool. In the end she helped save the life of a man she did not know, who in turn would offer time critical information that would save others."

Tessa replied, "The team work, saved something else too?" Andrew replied, "Yes it did. It saved the Tuatha de Danaan. Her efforts and that of her crewmates allowed me to continue running at 125 percent above recommended output levels, so I could get there in time. That young enginemen endured 55 degree plus Celsius temperatures to keep the port shaft spinning on the Samuel Eliot Morison. She could not be replaced, because she was the smallest that could fit inside that bearing well. She did her job without complaint, and remained focused on the mission at hand. Think about her next time Captain Testarossa and remember how many people it takes to get just one submarine underway on a mission and to support it during that mission."

Rising to his feet, Andrew picked up the backpack, "I think you three have learned your lesson. We'll give you lift back to your quarters." Captain Testarossa standing replied, "No Captain, we will walk all three of us. It will be over when we return to quarters on our own."

Helping each other the three "Whispered" set off on foot for the 6 kilometer march, supporting each other as they went, the base personnel who witnessed their march, three dirty, muddy young women having forged a friendship refusing any offers of help marched together as one.

Commander Kalinin observing from the passenger seat of the idling jeep as it followed the trio spoke, "It appears that their bond has finally formed Captain Simms." Andrew at the wheel spoke, "Sometimes it takes a little incentive. Care for a game of chess before I fly to Tokyo?" Andrei replied, "That Captain sounds most agreeable."


	7. Chapter 7

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Seven

Deep Gambit

By Steve Edward

Saturday, 1700 hours, Apartment of the Ward Family, Tokyo

The door chime, its melody announcing they had a visitor sounded. Charlotte Ward setting the dinner plate on the table was about to head to the door when her son Raymond coming from the living room beat her to it.

Raymond opened the door, to find Captain Andrew Simms, his uncle standing at the entryway "Uncle Andy!" Drake hearing who it was set the shelf into place and joined his son at the door, "Well Andrew, I am surprised to see you? What is that you are carrying?" as Drake ushered Captain Simms in, Charlotte set another plate on the table.

Andrew spoke, "A little house warming gift. Is everything suitable so far?" Drake taking Andrews coat replied, "Never expected a place this big, even Charlotte is impressed. She remembers that off-base apartment we had in Osaka and told me it could make three of those."

Charlotte coming to greet Andrew, met him in the hallway and embraced him briefly and stepped back, "So, how long are you here for?" as they entered the living room and took seats.

Andrew spoke, "About a week. I already have an apartment in this same complex so I will not be imposing. How was your trip back from Sea-Alfa?" Charlotte replied, "Well a rather nice young woman met us at the airport and brought us here. I was kind of surprised to find a lot of our household belongings already here. She helped with the unpacking till Drake got home yesterday."

Andrew replied, "You will find they are detail orientated. Is there anything you might still be in need of?" as Charlotte glanced around she replied, "Well, I am going to have to get some new drapes and shades. The ones we have don't even fit and some furniture of course."

Drake replied, "Well I am sure we can get them when we can, Charlotte." Raymond spoke, "Uncle is any of those girls coming over?" Drake about to admonish his son was interrupted, "A little later in the weekend maybe. They were all kind of tired after our little trip. Drake can we step out to the balcony?" As Andrew rising to his feet was followed by Drake Ward, who shut the door behind them as they stepped out onto the balcony.

Taking seats across from each other, Charlotte knocked on the glass door holding coffee cups and opening the door the shutting it behind her, set them on the table and joined them. "Drake told me what happened. Sailor got what he deserved." Andrew spoke, "I am rather surprised at hearing you say that Charlotte."

Charlotte Ward replied "Well don't be Andrew. He was in on it from the start from what Drake told me and then there is the matter of the US Military. If the Secretary of Defense knew of what was going on, then others did as well. Just how many people had their lives cut short? Their family and friendships torn apart because of some idiot wanting to have his own little military force? It could have easily been you and Drake on that submarine instead of Killy."

Andrew spoke, "I doubt I would have accepted any offer directly from Killy and Drake would have done the same." Drake deciding to change subject matters spoke, "How were the fire works at the base? Did you have to do what you expected?"

Andrew spoke, "Yes, more than I cared to be involved with but a little Drill-Sergeant love took place and let's say they have become rather close." Charlotte replied, "Had I not been told by Drake about their gifts well I would have considered them well just spoiled teenagers. Do you think it will help in the long run?"

Andrew spoke, "It will make them all stronger, both mentally and physically. They just have to be ushered along when certain things happen, ultimately it is their own choices; nothing is never forced on them except when it is deemed necessary." The soft chimes of the door bell sounded from within the apartment again as Charlotte looked at both her husband and Andrew questionably "Have we become dinner club all of a sudden?" as Andrew and Drake came to their feet, Andrew replied, "No Charlotte, but I will have to take a rain check on the dinner," as he opened the balcony door he could see Commander Richard Mardukas peering at Raymond Ward, spoke "Is Captain Andrew Simms present young man?".

Saturday, 1815 hours, Ueno Park, City of Tokyo

Commander Mardukas spoke as he and Captain Simms walked thru the city park towards the lake, "Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka was asked to resign his commission with the American Navy this morning, apparently as a result of his revealing the classified information to the Navy JAG in Osaka, yesterday."

Andrew replied, "Well they did not waste any time. A court martial even one held in secret would be damning. When did he call?" Richard spoke, "At about 1500 hour's local time. Mithril feels that it is in our best interests that he be asked to consider the option that was offered, so Commander Strong communicated to him that we would meet at the lake in this park."

Seeing the agreed meeting point a bench looking onto the lake, both men sat and waited. Andrew gazing around the area did not see anything amiss. There were a number of college students about from the nearby University of Tokyo, enjoying the scenery and the company of their friends and lovers.

Commander Mardukas had removed a folded newspaper from his overcoat, the London Times and was doing the crossword puzzle. Andrew glanced at his watch, 1830 hours local, then spoke "Richard, I am going to take the western path along the shore line to get a better view," as the commander nodded in acknowledgement, Andrew came to his feet.

Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka dressed in civilian clothes, tried to appear unnervous as he strolled the path that would take him to the agreed meeting point. His entry into the park near the University of Tokyo, joining the crowds of students had helped conceal him but the crowds had thinned out, till he walked alone.

His arrival back in Osaka, had required considerable explaining; but the base commanding officer had accepted his explanation that is until he had contacted the Judge Advocate General Office and handed over the information. That had been Friday morning. By Saturday morning he was sitting alone with the base commanding officer and two unidentified men, who had grilled him repeatedly over the events that had transpired. It had come to him as no surprised when the base commanding officer pushed a neatly typed letter, stating he was resigning, the commanding officer statement had offered no other choice, "Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka, in less than 24 hours you have caused a considerable stir within our military and in politics. It is regretful, but there is no other choice. You can resign now or be considered a part of this conspiracy." One of the nameless men silently pushed an ink pen towards him and with a tap of his finger signaled that he must sign.

Marcy did not speak, there was little he could have said that might have altered the outcome and it was doubtful they would listen. Picking up the pen and signing, the former Navy Lieutenant pushed the paper back and waited as each man viewed the signature. The base commanding officer then spoke his final words, "Lieutenant, you have three hours to pack and get the hell off my base. You are never to set foot on a naval vessel or installation belonging to the United States for the remainder of your life. Dismissed."

Marcy had few possessions, and had sent them to an off-base storage facility. Then escorted the base entrance by the commanding officer himself, Marcy was let out of the vehicle and sent on his way.

He had memorized the telephone number that had been given to him by Captain Simms, and after catching a commuter train from Osaka to Tokyo he dialed the number. It was Commander Strong who took his call again and listening to what had transpired the Commander spoke, "Ok Lieutenant listen carefully. At the next stop where you switch trains, ditch that phone you are using. They are tracking you already and are trying to trace the call, but their tracing will do little good. You are to proceed to Tokyo and make your way to Ueno Park, which is near the University of Tokyo. Enter the park from the university side and proceed east following the path around the lake. No matter what take the lower path and not the upper one. Your contact will be on the east side of the lake by 1830 hours, so try to get there on time. Also this number will no longer be functional after this call, so this is you first and last chance to ask any questions. Do you have any Marcy?" Marcy replied, "No sir I do not, instructions understood."

Andrew paused briefly as a mother duck and her ducklings waddled across his path, to enter the nearby lake. Counting the mother, the group made ten in all. Andrew mused, "Lucky ten it is."

The public restroom in the distance was apparently vacant as Takenaka continued walking east. He badly needed a break, and seeing no one around he entered the men's room and entered a stall. He barely heard the door open, but the foot steps that approached were not of one needing to use the facilities. Deliberate in approach, they stopped then started again. He could see the shoes of the wearer had come to a stop in front of his stall, but he could not make out the figure. Reaching for the flushing handle of the toilet, Marcy depressed it and the toilets noise covered up what happened next till the stall door and walls rattled with the impact of a body being slammed against the partitions.

The feminine voice spoke, "Lieutenant Takenaka? It is safe to come out now." He replied, "Who are you?" The voice spoke, "Questions later, please exit the stall."

Hesitantly he opened the stall door and an Asian woman standing before him reached in and took his arm and pulled him out, "There is no time to waste Lieutenant, we must get moving." Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu leading the way out paused at the door as Marcy turned to look at who might have been his attacker. He recognized him as one of the men from the meeting at the base. Wu spoke, "He was apparently tasked with terminating you, as was the other. Don't worry he is not dead, merely unconscious. It will be a while before he wakes up and when he does he will have no memory of what transpired and neither will his partner." Takenaka watched as the woman pressed a finger to her ear and then spoke, "This is Urzu 10 package in hand."

Commander Richard Mardukas putting the paper back beneath his coat, as he strolled towards the path was joined by Captain Andrew Simms, who came out from the lake itself. Richard spoke, "I do hope the ducks were not too terribly put off by their unannounced guest?"

Andrew replied, "I rather thought Urzu 2 set him down rather gently, but of course that is a matter to interpretation." Richard grunted and spoke, "Urzu 2 and 10 make for the pickup point. Urzu 6 and 11 do cover their backs please." Both snipers acknowledged and signed off.

Wu led Takenaka from the public restroom into the woods across from the building where Marcy trying to keep from getting hit in the face by a tree branch looked up as another woman spoke, "Well, the captain was not kidding. He is rather cute!" The woman that Marcy only knew as Urzu 10 replied, "2? Stop undressing him. Let's get to the clearing."

Stumbling between the two women, Marcy ducked as another branch barely missed him then he spoke, "Where are you taking me? I am supposed to meet someone at the lake and it is the other way!"

Sergeant Major Melissa Mao replied, "Hey Lieutenant stuff it for now, be quiet; and just walk. You will have your answers shortly."

Saturday, 1900 hours, Ueno Park clearing, Mithril V-22 Osprey

Captain Simms and Commander Mardukas turned towards the wooded path that led into the clearing as both Sergeant Majors and Lieutenant Takenaka entered the clearing. Andrew smiled and addressed Marcy, "Well hello Lieutenant."

Lieutenant Takenaka replied, "Captain? Captain Simms?" Andrew approached holding out his hand shaking Marcy's, "Yes it is me."

Behind the captain two more figures entered the clearing and one addressed Commander Mardukas, "Sir, all is clear. Their ride is waiting in the parking lot. One inside the vehicle," as Sergeant Weber strolled past with Sergeant Jaunay who replied, "Aye Commander, just the one. I guess they thought that two would be enough."

Captain Simms about to speak paused as Lieutenant Takenaka expression of shock registered on his face as the two men "disappeared" into nothing to his right "Yes it does take getting some used to Marcy. Commander Mardukas will be your escort to the base along with those two men. Your ride awaits and do please say hello to Commander Strong for me when you get there. Enjoy your flight." Marcy stammered as he felt a tingling then the appearance of the aircraft, "Flight?"

Stepping back through the ECS field, Sergeant Major Wu joined Captain Simms and Sergeant Major Mao as they turned away and walked back into the forest, Wu spoke "Your suspicion was correct Captain. It was an assassination team." Andrew paused at the edge of the upper pathway while the two women changed into something more appropriate behind him, "I suspect that by Monday morning, the "talking heads" will be busy as the list of resignations and arrests grow and I would not be a bit surprised that the predecessor of the current sitting president will be involved in some rather serious negotiations to keep his sorry ass from living the rest of his life in a maximum security facility, which frankly it is where it belongs. Shall we have a late dinner? I had time to get roast in the oven before I left. It should be done by the time we get to my apartment."

Both women approached either side of Andrew and taking an arm into theirs they entered the pathway, and strolled together towards the parking lot. As expected they observed a man pacing near a parked car, checking his watch every so often. The ball cap he was wearing hide much of his features, but a sudden gust of wind seemed to come from no where and blew it off. The man intent on grabbing the wayward hat paid little attention to the trio as they approached a parked car. Opening the doors for the Sergeant Majors, Captain Andrew Simms turned briefly to watch the man as he chased the hat. Looking to where the concealed Osprey hovered, he lifted a hand in farewell and then got into the drivers seat and drove from the parking lot.

Sunday, 0800 hours, Melida Island, Mithril Western Pacific Operating Base

Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka sat in a well lit office with Commander Richard Mardukas and Lieutenant Commander Andre Kalinin as the young woman sitting at her desk looked up occasionally as she read from a folder. To her left, displayed on a large wall screen was his US Navy service jacket. On the flight from Tokyo, Commander Mardukas had briefed the former Navy Lieutenant on where they were going and what to expect. Sitting in this office now he pondered what his final fate might truly be. The atmosphere was friendly and outgoing, and though there had been restrictions placed on where he could go till the meeting with Captain Testarossa; where ever he had been taken he had been greeted warmly and the ship's doctor of the Samuel Eliot Morison, Doctor George Albert had even stopped by at his quarters to see how his former patient was doing. What astonished him was that there was no evidence of guards to ensure he would stay in his quarters, but he realized that there were no need for guards. He was on an island, likely somewhere in the Pacific and he would not blend in very well at all.

The woman sitting at the desk looked rather young to Takenaka, but there was no mistaking the rank insignia on her shoulder boards, that of Captain. A commanding officer of something, and the older men seemed to defer to her.

Captain Teletha Testarossa closed the folder and spoke her voice soft but commanding surprised Takenaka, "Mister Takenaka, taking the risks that you did put you peril but those responsible will be held accountable. Captain Simms has vouched for you and it was he and Commander Mardukas who arranged for your extraction from Japan. A choice you will now have to make will not be an easy one and once made there is no going back. There are only two options. Option number one, is that you decline the invitation to join and you will be taken to a place of relative safety where you can continue your travels or option number two is that you can join us."

Marcy Takenaka had little left in his life. Both parents and grand-parents were dead. What family he did have was distant and he had not had any contact with them for nearly five years, since the funeral for his mother in Japan. There had been very few to attend the funeral itself and he could count those on one hand. Two of them had been then Lieutenant Commander Drake Ward and Commander Andrew Simms. Commander Killy B. Sailor had even initially refused to allow him leave, but Marcy had remembered the two navy officers who had come to his billet. Simms and Ward in dress uniforms and Commander Simms with his leave authorization. The two men attended a funeral of a woman they had never met in life; with an officer who each had only briefly served with which Marcy never forgot their generosity and their kindness.

Marcy Takenaka rose to his feet and spoke, "Madam Captain, it is my desire that I join your organization, because of the beliefs of two men make me feel that I should join. I am at your service." Captain Testarossa pushed her chair back and came to her feet and extended her hand, "Welcome to Mithril Lieutenant Marcy Takenaka, it is my pleasure to have you onboard. Commander Richard Mardukas and Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin will continue your briefing and will begin you indoctrination. You are dismissed."

As the new Mithril Lieutenant departed her office, Tessa tapped a control button on her desk then spoke, "Connect me with Captain Andrew Simms in Tokyo."

Sunday, 0830 hours, Apartment of Captain Andrew Simms, Mithril Apartment Complex

The announcement chime of an incoming call sounded and Andrew standing at the stove reached for the remote and aimed it at the large screen monitor that doubled as a television and pressed the 'OK' button which brought the screen to life, Captain Testarossa voice spoke and it was somewhat an astonished tone "Captain Simms! I am sorry I did not know you had guests, I will call later."

Andrew turned to see what Tessa had seen in the camera then replied, "Oh don't worry Tessa. It is just Wu and Mao. I guess that was Mao coming from the shower just a moment ago." Tessa replied, "Mao? Our Mao?" as Andrew replied, "Yes, Sergeant Major Mao and Wu stayed over at my apartment last night…" and as he said that Wu walked by wearing also nothing but a towel as Andrew heard the distinctive sound of a pencil breaking in half.

Andrew turned back to look at the video of Testarossa, the broken pencil rolling across her desktop and said "Captain Testarossa with all due respect it is not what you think Madam." The last he saw of Tessa was her clenched fist slamming down on the control panel and the video went blank. Sergeant Major Melissa Mao exited her borrowed bedroom fully dressed and came around the corner, "Was that Tessa, Captain Simms?"

Andrew, carefully sliding the cheese and ham omelet onto the plate replied, "Yes it was Sergeant Major and I suspect I am going to be in a tad bit of hot water." Sergeant Major Wu exiting her borrowed bedroom fully dressed spoke, "Captain Simms? What could she possibly be thinking?" as Wu joined Mao and Simms at the dinning table, the message chime sounded again. Andrew picked up the remote and pressed the 'OK" button again and Testarossa image came onto the screen, "Captain Simms! What do you think you are doing?" as Tessa spied Melissa then Guan-yin sitting next to Captain Simms she sputtered, "Melissa! Guan-yin! You! You two! Captain Simms! I will be there in three hours! You had better be able to explain yourself!" as Andrew cringed when Tessa now holding part of the broken pencil, slammed it and her closed fist down onto the control board, which sparked just as the video died.

Melissa slowly cutting the omelet open spoke "I would say Miss Tessa is being too imaginative. Really thinking that we would be here in your apartment, alone at that and we are consenting adults that she would consider…" Wu replied, "Captain Testarossa after seeing you and I in nothing but towels would likely consider such a thing."

Captain Simms spoke, "Well she will be here in three hours or less and I expect her to be on the war path. No matter, I'll deal with her on my level so enjoy your breakfast. I was going to invite her with Wren and Aryl to dinner, but that might have to wait. But when you finish, put the dishes into the sink and let your selves out of the apartment when you are done. I have some things to take care of at Jendi High School before my classes tomorrow." Setting his own dishes into the sink Captain Simms departed for the high school.

Sunday, 1230 hours, Jendi High School

Kaname Chidori had helped Eri Kagurazaka get over her depression at having to part ways with "Doctor" Andrew Simms. Her teacher had even ignored the absence of Souska Sagara for the time being. When she saw Andrew Simms enter the school grounds, she could hear Miss Kagurazaka exclaim in delight to another teacher, "He is back!" as Eri in an unteacher like manner sprinted down the hall then down the stairs.

That had been nearly two hours earlier. And as Kaname soon found out, he was to be a substitute teacher for a week. Kaname with Souska were putting the finishing touches on the class project which had been started at Sea-Alfa Pacific with the help of a horticulturist. A miniature model of an undersea agro-dome had been built and its colony of plants nurtured to a point where the dome was creating its own weather systems just as the much larger undersea domes would do.

Kaname spoke, "Souska? Is it me or has Miss Kagurazaka been actually following Doctor Simms around all day?" Souska replied, "Miss Chidori, Miss Kagurazaka has indeed been stalking him." Then the class room door slid open with a bang that startled Souska who pushed Kaname to the floor while he drew his weapon.

Captain Teletha Testarossa stepped into the classroom her fists clenched tightly as Kaname punched Souska, "Souska! Get off of me, you idiot!" Tessa's voice angry replied, "Sergeant! Where is he? And why are you on top of Kaname!" Souska looked first to Testarossa then Chidori, "Madam Captain! I am sorry I thought you were an enemy! As Kaname unsuccessful with merely punching Souska found her favored weapon of choice and let him have it; the impact loud enough to be heard out in the hallway as Souska spoke, "That smarts, Miss Chidori."

Kaname regaining her feet spoke, "Tessa? Who are you looking for?" Testarossa coldly and angrily replied, "Captain Andrew Simms! Where is he Kaname?" Kaname Chidori at a loss to tell the angry captain where the target of her wraith was, glanced out the window and spoke, "Tessa? Andrew is out on the athletic field," and Testarossa spun on her heal and left the classroom, joining Lieutenant Alice Wren and Ensign Aryl out in the hallway. Then the trio parted at dead run down the hallway.

Souska coming to his feet spoke, "Miss Chidori? Madam Captain appeared rather angry, are you not concerned?" Kaname turning away from the window replied, "What ever he has gotten himself into with Tessa, he can get himself out of. Now Souska help me adjust the timers for the water and lights."

The incessant beeping of his cell phone distracted Andrew from his discussions with several students in the sport of soccer. Opening the phone and answering the voice of Commander Drake Ward spoke, "Andrew! Red Alert! You got trouble coming." Andrew replied, "Drake? It is Sunday, this is no time for a joke, remember Pearl Harbor?" Drake's highly unsettled voice replied, "Well what is headed your way, will make Pearl seem like a minor disturbance in a pond. Madam Testarossa steamed into the apartments looking for you and she has Wren and Aryl as company with her. My son said the Blondie kicked your door down! How the heck do you kick a door down that opens outward?"

Andrew glanced towards the school and spied Testarossa, "Well, kicking down that kind of door is not easy, but thanks for the heads up because Madam Blondie and company are here at Jendi now. I'll talk later, I hope." Drake's voice replied as Andrew closed the phone "Captain? Do you need…?"

"Simms! Stay where you are!" The yell from Teletha as she sprinted towards him caused everyone to turn around. Andrew looking over how they had spread out mused, "Well, so much for making a run for it, no matter which way I go, one of them will try to tackle me and I frankly do not want to hurt any of them."

Eri Kagurazaka coming from behind Andrew peered at the trio as they ran towards Andrew and spoke, "Doctor Simms? Is there a problem?" Having forgotten about Eri, Andrew turned towards her and accepting the cold drink replied, "Well depends on your point of view Miss Kagurazaka." Teletha slid to a stop in front of Andrew and spoke, "You and I have to have a talk now Doctor!" However Miss Kagurazaka interrupted and replied, "Miss Testarossa? Why is it so important to disturb the doctor? He was busily involved with student instruction. Can it not wait?" Tessa her anger barely held in check spoke, "Miss Kagurazaka, I am sorry but it is important and can not wait."

Eri Kagurazaka looking at each sternly spoke "Doctor Simms is currently preoccupied with other matters and as such is unavailable. Miss Testarossa, you can perhaps address the issue with the class president Miss Chidori if it pertains to an academic issue since you are after all an exchange student, or if it pertains to other matters you can submit it in writing for the doctor to review and reply in a more private venue. Until then Miss Testarossa, I and Doctor Simms have other matters to discuss. Good day, young lady."

Kaname Chidori sorely wished she had been there to hear what had been said, but from seeing Miss Kagurazaka take Captain Simms by the arm and lead him from the athletic field, Kaname could only wonder what had gone on between the two captains.

Led off the athletic field by Eri Kagurazaka, Andrew glanced back briefly at Captain Testarossa who had decided to take out her anger on the closest thing and that was a soccer ball which she sent flying to the opposite end of the field spoke "I should have perhaps given her some of my time. She may have had an urgent matter to discuss Miss Kagurazaka?"

Eri replied, "She is just a young, strong willed exchange student Andrew. What ever she may have on her mind can wait in any case; since this was officially a half work day for teachers, and voluntary for students." Coming to a halt near an entrance to the school, Eri continued "Andrew, I know you can be rather busy with other things, but do you have any plans for tonight?" Andrew pondered her statement a moment in silence, "Boy this is awkward with a capital A, and then he replied "No Miss Kagurazaka, I had been invited to a block dinner at my apartment complex but I can go to that another time. How about dinner? Where would you like to go?" Eri Kagurazaka smiled then replied, "Well I thought about a restaurant that is cozy and quiet?" Andrew replied, "Well there is a place called "Yum Yum", funny name but excellent French cuisine it is in the Shibaura district, how about seven tonight?" Eri replied, "I'll see you there Andrew." Glancing around quickly, Eri gave a soft kiss to Andrew's cheek and hurried away rather giddy.

She thought the camera noise had given her away, but Doctor Simms had apparently ignored it. Kyoko Tokiwa quietly withdrew from the open widow as Andrew turned to enter the school and scurried from the vacant classroom musing as she went "Miss Kagurazaka and the American teacher! Wow wait till Kaname sees the picture!"

Kaname Chidori sighed and then frowned as she replied to Tessa, "Look Tessa, he is an adult. So what if he had Mao and that other woman in his apartment, it's no big deal!"

Sagara interrupted, "Miss Chidori, commingling with enlisted is not exactly allowed." Kaname replied, "Souska! What about that time Tessa was in your apartment? That could be construed as a commingling relationship!" Souska turned red briefly, "Miss Chidori that was an entirely different situation. Madam err, Tessa was in danger."

Alice Wren spoke, "Kaname, he had two Sergeant Majors in his apartment! And they were wearing nothing but towels! That is a serious breach of protocol and he owes an explanation to Tessa." Kaname about to reply stopped as Kyoko slid the classroom door open and spoke, "Kaname! The American teacher, Doctor Simms! He is going out on a date with Miss Kagurazaka!" Testarossa spun around in shock, "Andrew going out on a date with this classroom's teacher? Miss Kagurazaka?" Kyoko replied holding her camera up, "Yes he is. She even kissed him again! See!" The small screen displayed the kiss on Andrew's cheek by Eri.

Tessa spoke, "Did you happen to overhear where they were going?" Kyoko replied, "Yes I did. It is a restaurant called "Yum Yum" in Shibaura, oh yes and it is French to boot!"

Tessa replied, "What time?" as Kaname trying to keep Kyoko from saying it sighed as she spoke, "They will be there at seven tonight!"

Tessa smiled at Kyoko then turned to Kaname, "Miss Chidori, perhaps we can talk later?" as she with Wren and Aryl quickly departed, leaving Kaname and Souska alone with Kyoko who was wondering what was going on, "Kaname? Is there something wrong?" Kaname taking a seat in an empty desk replied, "Kyoko, I think the doctor will have his hands full tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Eight

Deep Gambit

By Steve Edward

Sunday, 1700 hours, Apartment of Captain Andrew Simms, Mithril Apartment Complex

Andrew studied his appearance in the mirror, and then turning his shirt collar up put on his neck tie which he began to knot as the knock on the front door interrupted. Calling out and asking who it was and hearing Commander Drake Wards voice, Andrew undid the lock and let the commander in.

Drake gave a slow whistle in appreciation, "Well my man. You are certainly spiffed up! Just who is the date? Let me guess, could it be a certain Japanese school teacher named Miss Eri Kagurazaka by chance?"

Andrew paused and frowned then undid the knot, "Guilty as charged. Why the heck are you so suddenly interested, if I may ask?" Drake pulling the drape slightly aside as he peered out the balcony glass door replied, "Well Captain Testarossa was hot under the collar when she came to your apartment and it was the kick panel she took out by the way and not the entire door. Thank goodness for the Mithril maintenance staff, anyway she found both Sergeant Majors who were in their own apartment by then and had a row with both then left to the high school, which is where they found you. Then our Madam Captain came steaming back in here with a full head of steam, scaring the heck out of Charlotte who was just coming back from shopping, when said Madam Captain did a power slide into the parking lot with that car of hers and she retired to her apartment with Wren and Aryl in tow."

Andrew satisfied with the knot turned from the mirror, "Drake? What are you looking at? And what this about our Madam Captain's car?" as Drake let the drapery return to its original position he turned to face Andrew "Well for one thing, I think Madam Captain is jealous as is Wren and Aryl and they are following your movements closely as in surveillance and our Madam Captain has transportation that pretty much allows her unrestricted movement at will and she is not afraid to use it. You better take a look and remember what it looks like because it is going to be your ghost tonight."

Andrew joined Drake and did as he asked and looked briefly at the car, which was a Japanese high performance sports car. Letting the drape fall back, Andrew turned back and entered the living room followed by Drake, "Ok so she has a rather nice car, albeit she may need some driving lessons which I will leave to Commander Mardukas or Commander Kalinin to deal with, why do you think all three are jealous? All that happened was that Mao and Wu had borrowed empty bedrooms for the night and yes I have to admit, they were walking around in towels it is obviously nothing that we grown adults have not seen before. Maybe I pushed the commingling thing a bit too far, but to upset Tessa over that and have her jealous? Come on Drake get real!"

Drake studied Andrew then spoke, "Father figure, my man. That is what this is all about! Think about it Captain! Testarossa sees you as a father figure, one that will take little back talk and when push comes to shove will ignore her commands. Then there was that little matter of you and me when we were in the Atlanta, chasing her all over the Indian Ocean! You were the only one to challenge her authority and to shake her confidence. It was her after all who sent Mardukas after you all the way in the states to recruit you for Mithril and to command the next super sub, the Samuel Eliot Morison. Hell she even let you name the damned thing. If I recall correctly she was going to name it Leonardo da Vinci or something to that effect"

Andrew glanced at his watch and said, "Look Drake I appreciate the insight, but I have to get going." Drake Ward replied, "I am not finished. There is then the matter of Lieutenant Alice Wren. She was what just shy of her 17th birthday when you and she met for the first time. No family to speak of, a "Whispered" no less. She lit up like a light bulb when she shook your hand for the first time. You took her under your wing and began to teach her the ways of a submariner. What ever training she had or how she had been trained or instructed seemed to have dulled her out look on life. It all changed that day Andrew when you sat behind her in that simulation tank and pointed out certain things to her, and never ever raised your voice in anger. Then our little ensign, Aryl, another "Whispered" who as it turned out had been onboard that freighter that you and I were under orders to sink! Guess who she has been looking up to as a father figure? It is certainly not Doc Albert! It is you Andrew, and frankly they have it in their minds that they are going to lose you to another woman, who was drawn to your side like a magnet."

Andrew getting to his feet and heading for the door, "Drake, thanks for the lovely trip down memory lane, but I find it a bit absurd to hear such a thing from you in the first place. You have been onboard the Morison just as long as I have and you have interacted with Wren and Aryl just about as much as I have so being labeled a father figure just can not be the case. Tessa has Wren and Aryl stirred up over something rather trivial in the first place, and that is what it is really all about. I am sorry but I have to really get going if I am going to catch that train. See you later."

Sunday, 1730 hours, Mithril Apartment Complex, Bus Stop

Behind Andrew in the apartment complex, the block party was starting. Both Mao and Wu waved at him as they were getting the burgers off the grill manned by Sergeant Troy Gallium who was taking time off for the week from duties on the Samuel Eliot Morison.

Andrew getting off the bench casually looked around, but did not see Testarossa, Wren or Aryl. Shrugging his shoulders, he boarded the bus after it came to a stop.

Commander Drake Ward spelling Sergeant Gallium at the grill had his back to Testarossa's car when it started. He had seen Andrew get on the bus and watched it leave towards the transit train station. Charlotte bringing fresh burgers to the grill saw Tessa drive off hurriedly, "Drake? Did you talk to Andrew?" Drake setting the fresh patties on the grill replied, "Till I was nearly blue in the face. I don't know if he really understands the father figure aspect." Charlotte setting the platter near the grill walked off towards where Sergeant Major Mao and Wu were sitting and joined them.

Sergeant Major Melissa Mao welcomed Charlotte by hefting a can of soda. (Commander Ward had banned any beer.) "Mrs. Ward great burgers!" as Charlotte dressing her own burger spoke, "Thank you Melissa. I've been meaning to ask you and Wu about what happened this morning. Can either of you care to explain Madam Captain's angry outburst at the both of you?"

Sergeant Major Guan-yin Wu taking a sip of soda spoke, "Captain Simms had invited both of us to stay within his apartment since he had two spare bedrooms because our own apartment was not yet ready. Captain Testarossa called him this morning apparently from Melida Island and saw both of us in towels as we were returning from taking showers in separate bathrooms. She immediately disconnected, but then a few minutes later called back while we three were having breakfast together, all fully dressed at his dinner table and she became rather angry at the sight of us together."

Charlotte Ward swallowed a bite of her burger, "So Captain Testarossa saw you three together in the apartment? I am familiar with US Navy regulations when it comes to relationships between enlisted and officer, but tell me Melissa what are the rules regarding living arraignments in Mithril?" Melissa after chugging her soda replied, "Well the rules are similar, but not as strict. An officer can marry enlisted and vice versa. One can also live together if each agrees to it."

Charlotte mused silently, "Well you learn something new everyday," as she replied "What was the argument between you two and Testarossa? My son Raymond watched Madam Captain kick the door panel out of Captain Simms's apartment door, go in and then come out and watched them as they made a bee-line to your apartment."

Wu spoke, "Madam Captain demanded we explain why we were in his apartment in first place. She felt that what we had done was inappropriate, but Mao did best to assure all three that there had been no hanky panky as she called it. The little one, Ensign Aryl did not believe it and tried to kick Mao, but I put stop to it and told all three to leave and grow up as it was none of their business what we did with Captain Simms."

Charlotte thanked both Sergeant Majors and left their table and joined her husband Drake sitting nearby, "Drake? Just how close is Andrew to those three young women? I mean how much influence does he exert over all three including Madam Captain?"

Commander Ward munching on a cucumber spoke "Well when Andrew was recruited by Mardukas in Savannah, it was on the premise of taking command of a submarine. But when the whole ball of wax was revealed to him; it became more of being a sea going instructor. In Tessa's case, Andrew was tasked with teaching her the fine arts of submarine engagements among other things. And he did not have to directly follow her orders. Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin and Commander Richard Mardukas are her advisors only, and do not wield power over her. They are there mainly to back her up if she happens to get over her head and when it comes to making sure her orders are carried out in a reasonable fashion."

Drake glanced around and continued, "As for Lieutenant Alice Wren and Ensign Aryl, Alice is of course part of the crew of Morison and is his confidant in many decisions, even though I am his Executive Officer. Wren could be considered the number two person on the boat and as such it actually allows me to handle the administrative side of things, from our air wing to engineering and everything in between which frees Andrew up for other things. Aryl, well she is a student if you will and her classroom is Morison. Don't let her age or size fool you, she is very intelligent and is in the equivalent education level of a third year collage student. Oh another thing, her computer programming skills are growing three-fold. In another year or so that little ensign will be able to write her own programs."

Charlotte replied, "Well that explains why Testarossa is uptight. She is afraid of loosing Andrew. While Andrei and Richard are merely advisors only, he is one that can say yah or nay to her and to openly challenge her. You told me, that Morison has anti-submarine stand-off weapons, meaning he could have used those from a greater distance but instead he went in close and got personal with Killy. Why did he do that?"

Drake replied, "Tessa was close, almost too close for comfort. Andrew knew that even with Mardukas and Kalinin onboard that the risk of Killy getting lucky was too high so he told Tessa to back off and drew Killy to us. While we were playing deep diver, and Killy came deep after us; Andrew took away Killy's ability to launch a nasty little missile called "Hammer-Head". Killy became focused on us and forgot his original target. You see Tessa, did not fully know Killy or how he behaved, and Andrew did and used that to his advantage. When Andrew found Killy and baited him, we were deeper. Killy realized too late and walked right into a full vertical spread and tried to go back down but we reloaded fast enough and fired a full horizontal spread, just as Tessa who Killy had forgotten fired too. Classic pincer engagement, no place to go and Killy was blown to bits."

Charlotte replied, "So Tessa had watched the maneuvers that Andrew had ordered. He was keeping himself between Killy and her. He became her protector at nearly 2000 meters, shielding her. If Killy had managed to engage you and Andrew, Morison would have been in the firing path, instead of the Tuatha de Danaan." Drake replied, "Which pretty much amounts to the father figure aspect. Andrew is a protector of the "Whispered" and Teletha does not want to loose him to another woman."

Sunday, 1900 hours, Restaurant Yum Yum, Shibaura District, Tokyo

Captain Andrew Simms greeted Eri Kagurazaka just outside the entrance of the restaurant then together they entered. Andrew did not miss Tessa, who had tried to park unobtrusively, but the parking lot of the restaurant was nearly empty. Musing to himself, "Ok, so they did come. Now all I need is for them to come in and have dinner and that will make my day."

"Miss Kagurazaka, please allow me to order for the both of us" as Andrew taking the menu from the waiter perused it and then spoke to the waiter, "We will start with the bouillabaisse with crab and then have peppercorn pork and garlic bread. No wine please, I prefer green tea with mint and a dollop of honey and please bring coffee. Eri is that suitable?" Eri replied, "That will be fine Andrew."

Alice Wren trying to appear casual as she walked past the windows of the restaurant looked in but could not see either Andrew or Eri, communicated silently with both Teletha and Aryl "Tessa, I think they are in the far back." Returning to where Tessa had parked, Alice spoke "Well we are dressed for an evening on the town so let's go in. We can at least watch him and that teacher."

Andrew glanced up then closed his eyes and reopened them, "Aw nuts," musing silently when Teletha, Alice and Aryl walked in. Thankfully the waiter seated them by the window.

Eri Kagurazaka setting her tea cup down "Andrew, I was rather happy to hear that you could fill in for the history teacher again. The students still talk about your last teaching visit and when my students saw you on Sea-Alpha Pacific, everyone was surprised. I had forgotten you did part time consulting work besides teaching."

Andrew glanced over to Teletha's table replied, "I guess my timing was right. Sea-Alfa had some security matters that they needed to have addressed and so their consortium chose me for the job. I can say that things were ironed out there." Eri replied, "Well Andrew, considering the circumstances of your situation have you ever considered giving teaching a full time try?"

"That was unexpected," Andrew said "Yes I have, but my schedule is still rather full and I do have other consulting contracts that I have to honor." Eri smiled slightly as she watched his facial expression. Andrew felt Eri's foot as it went up from his ankle and stopping at his knee returned downward.

Aryl have the best angle to seeing what was going on, quietly informed Tessa "She is running her foot up and down his leg!" Andrew smiled slightly, "Playing footsie Eri?"

Eri sampling the peppercorn pork "One is never too old Andrew," as he carefully stopped the game least somebody nearby got more than they wanted to see.

Andrew spoke, "I'll take on the substitute positions when possible Eri, but I can not guarantee being available all the time." Eri replied "The administrators understand and would be willing to work around your current schedule. You see the students talked to others students attending similar courses at other schools and no one approaches or teaches the subject as you do. There was a rumor that someone video recorded one of your lessons and has been sending copies out to those who request it, so Andrew it seems you have made a name for yourself, and regardless of what happened in the past you have a bright future here."

Sunday, 2100 hours, Apartment of Eri Kagurazaka

After paying for their dinner, Andrew and Eri walked to the transit station together. Surprisingly, Eri lived only four kilometers from his own apartment. Andrew congratulated himself slightly in the fact that Testarossa, Wren and Aryl had been "left behind" at the Yum Yum, and had not seen the route he and Eri had taken. Andrew suspected that there would be a greeting party somewhere between the transit station and the Mithril Apartment Complex.

Opening her apartment door, Andrew ushered Eri over the threshold but did not enter himself, "Miss Kagurazaka, it was a pleasure. I hope that we may do it again?" Eri bowed slightly and smiled, "Yes it was most enjoyable, however Andrew one must persuade younger women not to follow their elders on dates." Andrew blankly replied, "You knew?" Eri softly laughing replied, "Yes. I could see them in the mirror behind you, if you like I could have a woman to woman talk to all three, perhaps help them understand?"

Andrew smiled, "I might have to take you up on that offer, Eri. I'll see you at school in the morning. Good night."

Sunday, 2130 hours, Near Mithril Apartment Complex

Andrew had debated hailing a cab, but decided against it. The walk would do him good. The offer to teach full time from Eri had been unexpected. He enjoyed the opportunity to teach when possible. After his resignation from the Navy, he had put feelers out for a teaching position at several collages; but due to the controversy of his departure all had declined.

Mentally going over tomorrows lesson plan, he nearly missed the whimper and sob of someone in pain while walking past a small park. Stopping, Andrew turned towards the source and in the light of a street light; the diffused color of blood nearly black glistened from the sidewalk.

Aryl stared out the passenger widow of Testarossa's car looking at the pedestrians as they passed. Captain Simms had given all three the slip after leaving the restaurant with Miss Kagurazaka. By the time they had hurriedly paid their bill, the captain and teacher had disappeared.

Alice Wren spotted Captain Simms standing motionless on the side of the street and pointing him out to Tessa who steered the car to the curb, Tessa rolled down her window "Captain Simms, I need to speak with you now." Andrew turned towards her "Tessa! Not right now. Get your medical kit out of the car. Lieutenant Wren, please follow me. Ensign Aryl stay in the car."

The pain and burning came from her hands and arms; she could find no relief from it. She felt the burning from her side as well as cautious footsteps approached. She had stayed late with friends and her mother calling to admonish her; had told Chie to hurry home, so she had cut through the park.

Andrew scanned the area quickly and opened the first aid kit as Wren stepped past to come to the girls other side, "Wren, have them dial the emergency number; 119 and get an ambulance now with police too." Wren did not move, but continued to help with the bandages "Tessa has been told. They are going to the complex for help." The squalling of tires announced Testarossa's departure.

Speaking softly to the young girl who had curled herself up in a fetal position, Andrew carefully rolled her onto her back. "What's you name?" Chie looked from Wren to Andrew then spoke "Chie."

Sergeant Olina Pederson was the first to hear the calls for help from Testarossa when she pulled into the parking lot. Still on light duty orders, it did not stop Olina from alerting others and joining them. The apartment complex transport van loaded with Doctor George Albert, both Sergeant Majors and with Sergeants Gallium and Pederson and Commander Drake Ward, roared out of the parking lot following Teletha back to the gruesome scene.

The first police car on the scene manned by a rookie officer and his senior partner a grizzled Tokyo police sergeant had joined Captain Andrew Simms. The rookie cop, unable to stomach the amount of blood, was still trying to retch the remaining contents of his stomach into a flower bed as the transport van screeched to a stop

Both the police sergeant and Andrew worked carefully and quickly as possible applying bandages. The sergeant had pulled Wren away and had taken her place, Andrew turned towards the hurried footsteps and seeing Doctor Albert "George, multiple wounds both offensive and defensive injuries. Major bleeding to the left side and I can not stop it."

George replied, "I'll take your place. Have that police sergeant find out where that ambulance is. I doubt his partner is in any shape to talk on their radio," as he jabbed a thumb in the direction of the rookie cop. Andrew coming to his feet turned toward Commander Ward, who was coming from the van "Drake, we need to check the area and see if there are any other victims. Sergeant Majors, divide up in pairs. One high and one low each side. I'll take point. Drake please watch after Tessa, Wren and Aryl. Be back in a few."

Drake replied, "You might want this," as he shielded the PPK from the Tokyo police sergeant's view; Andrew shook his head no "I am going to have enough explaining to do. Keep it out of sight; I'll be fine since I have my staff."

Doctor Albert, using years of surgical experience with gloved finger tips, gentle inserted his fingers into the more serious wound on the girl's side and sought out the bleeding. One would worry about infections later; if the blood being pumped out was not stopped infection would matter little. Finding the source, with thumb and forefinger Doctor Albert clamped the artery closed then with his free hand began inserting sterile gauze.

Commander Ward scanned the area warily, as Andrew in the lead with the combat teams searched the area. It was an open and inviting park, one of hundreds in Tokyo that had been established for green space. The stone retaining walls that rose above him on either side stretched for some 50 meters in either direction. But neither would offer very good concealment for long.

Most of the grassy area was visible, but squatting slightly, Drake Ward looked again. The decorative security lighting would be in the eyes of someone small in stature, who would find the lights casting a glow into their eyes. The young girl likely ambushed near the entrance had been dragged back into the park. If she had lain on the sidewalk, passing drivers would have missed her anyway because of the guardrails lining the roadway, and with only a narrow opening for pedestrians the darkness had hid her even more between the retaining walls. Simms finding the blood trail had been the only indication that there had been a crime here.

An ambulance screeched to a halt, and the medical team hurried to where Doctor Albert crouched. George who spoke Japanese was finishing up the medical briefing as Andrew Simms returned with the search teams, "I will be riding with you to the hospital as she will need urgent surgery and I am credentialed at that hospital. Notify them to have a surgical room ready when we arrive."

George stretched his slender frame as he came to his feet, "Andrew, I'll go with her to the hospital. The police sergeant has her identification." Andrew about to turn away was stopped as the doctor placed his hand on his arm "Andrew. The girl is a Jendi High School student. Third year." Captain Simms replied "I have the contact number for school system information center. I'll have the parents there as soon as possible."

The police sergeant interrupted, "Excuse me doctors, but a detective is on the way here now. Can you both speak with him?" Albert about to reply was stopped as Andrew spoke, "He can speak with me directly. The man next to me is a qualified neurosurgeon and his skills will be need at the hospital." The sergeant nodded and allowed Doctor Albert to leave.

Andrew spoke, "Follow me. The people that are with me are contract security specialists and work closely with me. I believe we have found where the attack began." Pausing briefly with Commander Drake Ward, Andrew spoke "Get the ladies back to their apartments and then contact Lieutenant Commander Kalinin and inform him of what happened, then have Mao get the equipment prepped and put them on standby and have Jaunay and Weber flown in." Drake smiled, "Sounds like you want to go hunting." Andrew replied, "Yeah you could say that."

Monday, 0700 hours, Jendi High School Staff Lounge

Eri Kagurazaka rapped the podium with her pen "Thank you all for arriving early. Doctor Simms who is substituting this week in history will now speak. Doctor Simms, you have the floor." Thanking Eri, Andrew took her place.

"I know I am just filling in, but I was the person who found the student who had been attacked on Sunday. According to the Tokyo Police, this was not the first attack but the fourth since Friday evening." The stirring of the voices caused Andrew to pause as he waited for them to stop.

"Two middle school students, and now two Jendi High School students. The two middle school students were attacked on Friday, the first Jendi student a freshman was late Saturday evening and the second Jendi student a junior was attacked late Sunday evening. All the attacks took place in or near parks. All were attacked with knives and who ever the attacker is knows how to handle the weapon with great skill."

Eri spoke, "Doctor the school was not informed of the attack on the first Jendi student till this morning. I expect they were going to do the same thing in Chie's attack had you not found her." Andrew replied, "The detectives working this case and others similar in nature were not trying to tip their hands on what they know plus they did not want panic to ensue; but unfortunately as you have already seen the morning news broadcasts Miss Kagurazaka the news reports will spread panic, and that is the last thing we need."

The injuries to the student named Chie were meant to maim and disfigure but Doctor George Albert skill as a surgeon had saved her from suffering permanent scarring. The robotic laser scalpels and skin knitters utilized by Albert in surgery were top of the line and cutting edge. Repairing the severed tendons in both wrists had been a priority. Chie played piano and without use of her hands, she would have been unable to continue her studies. Chie had also lost one kidney in the attack. But at still such a young age she would be able to go through life with just one.

Eri spoke, "Doctor Simms, many parents are voicing concerns over safety of their children transiting to and from school. Will the police be able to assist with providing some semblance of security?"

Andrew replied, "Obviously they can not have an officer on every corner but there will be an increased presence in our school district since all the attacks have taken place in the surrounding areas of the school. I recommend that all the teachers brief their respective students on safety in numbers, though the two middle school students were together when attacked each made enough of a ruckus to attract attention which saved them from serious injuries. As for the description of the attacker, there is very little to go on. He wears a knit pull over ski mask black in color with dark clothing and a leather jacket. So if someone is seen walking around in such a getup and since it has been at or above 23 degrees Celsius all week and no cooler than 18 degrees Celsius they need to alert someone to that persons manner of dress."

Captain Teletha Testarossa and Lieutenant Alice Wren were sitting next to Kaname Chidori when Miss Kagurazaka entered the classroom. Sergeant Souska Sagara sitting behind all three was all business and had been since 0500 hours. Captain Simms had spoken very little while at the gymnasium at the apartment complex, but what he had conveyed to Souska had been chilling. "Sergeant, the attacker is proficient with close in hand to hand combat tactics. The average civilian man or women and even child would not be able to protect themselves. If you have to go up against him, don't give them room to maneuver. It will have to be up close and very, very personal."

Eri called the class to attention, "Many of you have already heard of the attacks against students attending both middle and high school of Jendi. Till the person responsible is caught, I ask that all of you go to and from school in large numbers. Those who may not have others living close by to them can be escorted till you arrive home. Please contact me after home room if that is the case. That is all."

Andrew had no first period class so it had allowed him to prepare for the upcoming class. Feeling a presence behind him, he turned. Captain Teletha Testarossa stood in the doorway, "Andrew may we talk? I have first period free?" Andrew spoke, "Take a seat. You are in my second period anyway."

Teletha took a desk then spoke, "I must apologize for my rude behavior. I overreacted when I saw Mao and Wu in your apartment, then when you went out with Miss Kagurazaka, I did not feel right with your…" Unable to complete the sentence, Teletha stopped.

Andrew returning to his desk replied, "My relationships? Mao and Wu are 13 and 15 years of age younger than me Tessa, and I do have standards that I will not cross. Did you think that of all things?" Getting up from his desk and walking to the rear of the classroom with a CD to put into a computer, "Seriously Tessa, I am used to living with members of the opposite sex. I had women on my Navy boat and I have them on Morison. Including Wren and Aryl I have 180 women onboard when underway to 170 men. You have about the same ratio on Danaan. Having both Mao and Wu walking around in nothing but towels is nothing new. I see it everyday. As for Miss Kagurazaka, well that is different. A year's difference in age. She is 39 and I am 40."

A soft knock interrupted as a faculty member at the door of the classroom entered and left a message on Andrew's desk and then departed. Andrew waiting till the man left continued, "I have no idea why she is attracted to me. I am of sorts attracted to her, but nothing serious as of yet. Drake Ward had a chat with me yesterday and I came to an understanding last night with what he said, so I can understand your view."

Tessa replied, "We overdid it?" Andrew spoke "Eri spotted all of you in the restaurant and likely figured things out. She also offered me a full time teaching position, but I did decline, so there will be no further worries as I will still be around to challenge you when needed." Teletha replied, "Thank you, Captain Simms. I am grateful." Then she opened her history book and began to study.

Monday, 1100 hours, Jendi High School History Classroom

Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin stood outside as Captain Andrew Simms in his role of Doctor Simms spoke, "The turning point in history was the beginning of the Russo-Japanese War in the year 1904. Due to concerns over having an unstable region; then U.S. president Theodore Roosevelt assisted in negotiations that would set Japan on the path of becoming an Imperial Power by holding negotiations in 1905 after the Japanese Imperial Navy defeated the Russian Imperial Fleet in the Battle of Tusuhima. Your homework will be to outline the impact of the Treaty of Portsmouth, and how its ramifications are still being felt today some 130 years after it was signed. Thank you for your interest. You are dismissed."

Andrei waited till the last student had departed then entered the classroom closing the door behind him, "Interesting topic Andrew," as Simms walked to the rear of the classroom; he replied "It is an interesting topic to say the least. One might say that on September 5th, 1905 were sown the beginnings of what would be called World War II. So what brings you here Andrei?"

Andrei replied, "Concerns over the safety of the "Whispered". You should know this is not the first such attack in Japan." Andrew retrieving the CD spoke, "So my queries set off some alarm bells?"

Andrei leaning against the desk replied, "Yes they did. In six of the incidents, at least four of twelve victims were suspected of being "Whisper" candidates. All told including the incident from last night there have been 12 attacks in all."

Andrew returned to his desk, "Ok, so how much does the local police know?" Andrei walking to the classroom widow spoke, "They only believe that it is isolated, and not a serial event contrary to one's own personal knowledge." Andrew sighing replied "Terrific. Attacks on school children are rare in Japan. Surely somebody might have connected the dots by now?" Andrei replied, "The attacks were widely scattered and occurred in different prefectures months apart. It is perhaps wise that the local police involvement is low key, as this will benefit us."

Andrew closing his briefcase replied, "So Mithril has approved of my request?" Andrei spoke "Yes they have, but with limitations. A maximum number of four M9's and a class B load out. Only two of the M9's should be active at anyone time under normal surveillance operations. Any greater number could result in being detected by the Self-Defense Force. As for additional personnel, what we currently have in place will have to suffice with the exception of Sergeants Weber and Jaunay. They are at the apartment complex now, making preparations for this afternoons escort and surveillance of the students. It need not be said captain that our operations here must remain undetected and the "Whispered" that are currently here; their safety must take precedence."

Andrew going to the window next to Andrei replied, "The "Whispered" that we have here will be safe, however what worries me the most is the undiscovered. If Mithril has a crystal ball that can help us focus our protective measures better it would be helpful to have some information on the candidates, because if the pattern holds up our attacker will be going after another "Whispered" real soon. By the way Andrei, who is responsible for giving Teletha driving lessons?"

Kalinin turned looking somewhat perplexed, "Driving lessons Captain?" Andrew replied, "As in driving a car. I draw the line at that. Teaching her how to do combat maneuvers with a submarine is one thing, but driving a car; well that is somebody else's department. Would you find time to give her some lessons, her driving is atrocious. See you later Commander."


	9. Chapter 9

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Nine

Deep Gambit

By Steve Edward

Monday, 1630 hours, Jendi High School Dismissal Bell

Students had heeded the warnings and departed the high school in large groups. A phone call from a harried faculty member at Jendi Middle School requesting adult escorts sent Captain Andrew Simms with Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin to the middle school. Andrew was happy to have Andrei along since it had been a long while since both men had worked with each other since Afghanistan and Andrew and Andrei could reminisce.

Andrei spoke as their charges walked ahead of them to the transit station, "This puts an odd spin on things does it not Andrew?" Simms replied, "Well if you think about it, yes it does. A former US Navy Captain and a former Russian Spetsnaz Commando walking Japanese school children home together from school, though if anyone had said we would be doing this 18 years ago, I would have likely shot them out of spite."

Andrei replied, "Of course no one said we would be interfering in a bully session either," as both men rounded the corner at least three of the middle school students had been forced out of their group, by a street gang demanding a "toll" for passage in their turf."

Two of the gang holding the remaining students at bay had largely taken over the neighborhood putting fear into the local residents who were even now trying to avoid looking at what was taking place.

Andrew spoke softly as he approached the largest of the street gang the leader who bore his scars rather proudly, "You know Andrei, these guys have obviously been running rough shod around here. I'll take the big guy out, and you go for the clown on the left then I'll take the clown on the right." Andrei replied, "Agreed."

"I know you have a rail pass, so give it to me now or I'll have fun with your sister!" as the gang leader pressing the young student into the wall had just spoken when the powerful blow to his kidneys felled him like a tree. Not waiting to see the results Andrew spun and struck his second target then wheeled around as the gang leader withdrew a switchblade and pressed the release button.

Andrei Kalinin dispatching his own target turned towards the remaining gang members, who turned and ran, fearing for their lives. The loud release of the switchblade meant to instill fear in opponents caused little bother to both Andrew and Andrei as both men nonchalantly stood their ground. Andrew spoke "I will give you a choice. You can close the blade, put it back into your pocket and leave here and never bother anyone here in the neighborhood again or you may go ahead and attack and I will start breaking every bone in your arm starting with you fingers"

"What shall it be?" as Captain Andrew Simms removed a small metal rod from a holster on his belt and a two meter long combat staff seem to materialize from thin air.

Monday, 1700 hours, Transit Station Platform

Andrei turned away from watching the local police trying to untape the gang leader and two of his gang from the telephone pole spoke, "Perhaps we overdid it with the duck tape Andrew?" Andrew studying the switchblade one last time before tucking it in his suite pocket replied, "No I don't think so, not after that little chat you had with him. I think the locals will appreciate it anyway. By the way just what did you say to him? He looked white as a ghost as I was getting the students together."

Andrei with a slight smile replied, "I told him that if this happened again, he would loose more than just his hair on his legs and arms."

A shopkeeper had provided the duck tape. A product of an American manufacture the tape roll boasted in both Japanese and English its highly waterproof properties. As the train approached it masked the screams of the street gang as Tokyo police officers giving up on the slow removal of the tape on skin, began to yank much harder. Waiting as the last student boarded, Andrew mused "Well you could use that tape in place of a hot wax treatment," and then entering the train car he turned and faced the door.

Sergeant Souska Sagara walked to the right and rear of Kaname Chidori as Teletha Testarossa and Alice Wren walked to her left. To Alice's left, walking in step with Souska was Sergeant Troy Gallium. When Kaname had seen Troy Gallium for the first time, it had been in a Sea-Alfa Pacific Security uniform on Sea-Alfa Pacific. This time however he was dressed in a tailored suite and wore a soft blue tie. To her it was annoying. The crowds seem to part for them, especially Troy. His 207 centimeter height was imposing and all he had to do was look in the direction they were going and people would move. Glancing towards Souska she spoke "Souska? Does he have to be here?"

Kaname heard the reply but not from Souska as the voice starting somewhere deep down inside Troy's chest spoke, "Miss Chidori, I do have to be here, and those are my orders. Your safety as well as the safety of others come first."

Alice Wren spoke, "Kaname, you best not argue. Mister Gallium takes no back talk."

Entering the transit station that would take them to the apartment complex, Alice Wren standing in line with the others, suddenly felt her left buttock being caressed, "Hey knock it off, you pervert!" as she turned to see who was doing the touchy business the leering face of a Private School Senior appeared, "So Missy? What to go have some fun?"

Alice felt the hand being snatched away just as the fingers were about to invade her panties. Troy Gallium glaring at the student, never said a word and the noise of the train arriving hid what Troy was doing, but the facial expression said it all as the senior student fell to his knees, clutching what was left of his right hand. Troy smiled at Alice and spoke, "Better hurry Miss. Don't want to miss the train."

Monday, 1930 hours, Mithril Apartment Complex, Communal Meeting Room

Andrew Simms spoke, "Well except for the street gang hitting up on the middle schooler's and Wren having a Private School Senior trying to do an exploratory physical examination on her posterior things went rather well." Sergeant Gallium replied, "The student should not be conducting any more examinations for a very long while Sir."

That brought some chuckles from those gathered at the table, and a laugh came from the video monitor showing Commander Lewis Strong at Melida Island, "Well Andrew everything points to another attack coming. Your recall of an incident in Osaka helped pull some pieces of the puzzle together."

Andrei spoke, "How so Commander?" Commander Strong replied, "Based on the style and methods and even time of day, we figure that it will be this week. I am going out on a limb on this but it appears our suspect is on a moon and stars time table. They likely study astrology extensively and know when their perceived strengths are the greatest."

Doctor Albert spoke, "Commander Strong's hypothesis is likely correct; Commander Strong can you please display the dates, times and locations of the prior attacks?"

Lewis replied, "Sure. One moment," as the screen split in two Wu spoke "First attack was nearly six years ago, four actual incidents recorded with four victims; two of which were murdered. Two years later, another attack reported near Osaka with four more, and that makes eight victims. Then the most recent, four more victims; but something does not add up."

Tessa spoke, "It is because each attack had only one victim per occurrence during the specified dates in question. The attack against two at once is an abnormality, or was it an accident?" Doctor Albert replied, "I too was curious Captain. Two victims at once, so I reviewed that incident with a colleague at the hospital. Their injuries were not consistent with the wounds on neither the victim from the Saturday attack nor Sunday's victim. They had merely told a big fat fib. Both of them had broken into a clothing store by stupidly jumping into the plate glass window display and made up the story of the attack itself. Detectives located the store which had reported the burglary."

Commander Strong speaking as he made changes to the data display, "Ok so we have now just two victims, which would still leave open the final two. Well if our attacker holds true to form, he has just three days to complete his chosen goal, and then it will be two more years before he goes on another hunt if he holds true to form."

Andrew picked up his notepad, "Andrei? When a "Whispered" is discovered, how does it come about?" Kalinin replied, "Generally thru the academics field. A child who does well in a specific field such as mathematics and physics will be discovered by their teachers who are at times baffled by questions or even in the case of Aryl; formulas delving into complicated physics. In Miss Chidori's case it was her mathematical abilities that first brought her to Mithril's notice five years earlier. It was of course over a year ago that Mithril became concerned over Miss Chidori's safety and as it bore out, an attempt was made to kidnap her, which in the end failed."

Lieutenant Wren spoke, "In my situation Captain, I had written a term paper which described the application and use of an underwater propulsion system. It is the same propulsion system used in the Tuatha de Danaan and Samuel Eliot Morison, I wrote it when I was in the seventh grade." Commander Ward replied, "So when your science teacher saw that term paper he or she not able to understand it submitted to someone who could understand high level physics and the rest was history." Wren smiled, "That is essentially correct, Commander."

Andrew spoke, "Ok, so it is academics. Lewis? The test scores from the last test conducted at both Jendi Middle School and Jendi High School; can you display the list of students who showed high achievement, also any that involved specialized reports such as term papers in the scientific fields?" Commander Strong replied "Just for those two schools? Sure. One moment."

Andrei spoke, "Andrew? Individual targets?" Andrew turned as the video display changed, "Yes. Both the middle and high school are designated magnet schools. If we look back at the prior attacks, the victims likely attended magnet schools in those prefectures as well. Students excelling in certain educational fields are diverted out of ordinary educational institutions and sent to the middle or the high school magnet to focus on their respective interests. Well there is the list. Chie is on it ands so is the girl from the Saturday attack." Flashing in red at the top were two names.

Kaname Chidori and Alice Wren.

Andrew turned back to Alice Wren, "You took a high school level exam, Lieutenant? Just what else did you do with Kaname Chidori? Write another thesis? You were here only a week, while I was doing the substitution fill-in."

Wren replied, "Well Kaname and I were in the same class so we did a thesis on underwater farming, using pressurized domes…"

Andrew spoke, "You co-authored with Miss Chidori a thesis on underwater farming? Now I know why Jendi administrators sent Kaname and her class to Sea-Alfa Pacific! Alice do us all a favor, and no more thesis writing while attending Jendi."

Commander Ward spoke, "So Miss Chidori and Wren. All of the attacks took place off campus and during the evening hours. So if this person is using test scores to pick his targets, we currently have one of the two sitting with us now. Um, where is Miss Chidori?"

Sergeant Major Melissa Mao replied, "Miss Chidori had a softball game starting at 1930 hours on the field at Jendi High School. Sergeants Sagara, Pederson and Sergeant Weber are with her, Sir. Weber is in the M9, and Sagara is in the stands and Pederson is in the team dugout as a sports reporter."

Andrew pressed a button on the control consol, "Control, Urzu 6? Weber where are you at exactly?" Sergeant Weber replied, "Behind the backfield fence, Captain." Captain Simms turning to the display monitor, "Can you give us a video feed of the field area then slowly zoom in towards the stands, and pan left to right slowly."

Kaname Chidori released the softball which from her hand appeared to have suddenly been launched like it had been launched from a giant rubber band. Gaining altitude briefly, it sizzled towards the already nervous batter at nearly 162 kilometers per hour and a half meter off the ground, and crossed the strike zone. Commander Ward spoke as he saw the display speed of the pitch, "Now that was some pitch! Andrew you told me she was fast, but that kind of speed in softball is down right incredible."

Andrew replied, "I took one that registered 168 kilometers per hour and it bent the bat when I hit it. Urzu 6! Hold that position. Zoom towards the crowd in the backstop area."

All appeared to be animated, cheering on their respective teams, then as Weber panned up, Andrew spotted someone.

"Urzu 6. Stop. Come down half a degree and hold," as Andrew stood to get a better look Commander Kalinin spoke, "The man in the leather jacket Andrew?" as Andrei joined him, Andrew replied "Yeah. He is not Japanese either. European?" Andrei replied "Perhaps he is, but it is 21 degrees Celsius, much too warm. Urzu 7 move in on subject at the last row before the walkway between the lower and upper deck." Sagara's voice acknowledged.

Sergeant Pederson, set her notepad down along side the camera bag and withdrew from the dugout passing Kaname on the way. Kaname spoke, "Need some food Miss Pederson?" as the Sergeant passed. Olina glancing back "No, Miss Chidori, but please stay here I will not be gone long."

Souska moving slowly from the first base line seating ascended the stairs to the upper level walkway spoke as he made his way, "The target appears to be focusing on Miss Chidori in the dugout." Olina replied, "I am making my way to the stands to get into the lead row now."

The man adjusted his jacket, and rose to his feet just as Souska entered the walkway, and stepping out onto the stairway, he began to descend. Olina spoke, "He's going down Souska! Move it!"

He wet his lips, as he patted his jacket softly then smiled, "Perfect," He thought. "The autograph area was right next to her. Get her attention and then quickly reach and he would be done till the next one."

Olina doing a balancing act, walked on the cement wall that held the protective nets and walking in front of startled fans, she headed for the man as he entered the autograph well.

Souska called out "Kaname! Move away! Move away now!"

Kaname turned at Souska's warning staring blankly then a man in a black jacket appeared smiling holding an autograph book waving it at her. About to take it she saw a blur of movement. It was Olina and Souska both. Olina from above the dugout and Souska from the stands, flying through the air, their combined impacts sent all them and the man with the autograph book tumbling onto the playing field.

Wincing slightly, Olina scrambled to her feet and rolled as the glint of metal flashed in front of her. Souska coming to his feet removed his own and charged.

Andrew spoke, "Urzu 6, do not attempt to take a shot we got civilians in the line of fire." Souska ignored the orders of the umpires and others to get off the field, concentrating on the man holding the knife, "So he is left handed, the weapon is doubled edge and well balanced. He is a craftsman."

Olina her own knife in hand, circled with Souska till she was between the dug out and the attacker. The man feinted, going towards Souska, who did not flinch but the man wheeled around and charged Olina, who like the man before her was left handed. Carbon steel sparked against carbon steel as Olina blocked the thrust and promptly head butted her attacker stunning him.

Backing away, the man spun directing a knife strike at Souska or at least where he thought Souska was. Souska was low and at knee level when he rose to his full height and slammed bodily into him, dislodging the weapon from his hand, and as Olina closed she heard a shout; it was from Kaname Chidori.

Sailing towards her, a softball which Olina ducked and Souska below the head of his opponent heard the impact of the softball as it caromed off the man's forehead. Andrew viewing the fight on the video monitor said softly "Strike three and you are out."

Monday, 2100 hours, Jendi High School Athletic Field

The game had been called due to circumstances beyond anyone's control. Commander Kalinin shook hands with a Tokyo Police Inspector then headed for the dugout. So Kaname Chidori had been a target as had Alice Wren, but why? Andrei ducking the low overhead joined Andrew Simms sitting on the bench next to Kaname with Doctor Albert nearby.

Andrei spoke, "Mithril's connections with the local police are helping. They will treat this as an overzealous fan; however the inspector was briefed regarding the other attacks." Andrew replied "Kaname's strike caused a considerable concussion so the attacker is going to be out of it for a while, and I doubt his Euro passport is in anyway accurate to his true identity." Andrew gave the passport to Andrei who opened it, "Perhaps that is true Captain Simms, but facial recognition programs might be able to help us and he seems somewhat familiar."

Kaname replied, "Well who ever he is, he won't be bothering anybody else. Is this over now?" Andrew spoke, "Perhaps, still in any case expect Souska to be close by. Anyone care for a lift? I brought the van."

Tuesday, 0700 hours, Jendi High School Faculty Lounge

Andrew Simms set aside a students folder and about to open another felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, "Good morning Doctor Simms," said Eri Kagurazaka who joined him at the table. Andrew replied "Ah, Miss Kagurazaka, good morning to you as well." Eri reached for a folder near the center of the table then pushing it towards Andrew spoke, "I had forgotten to have you sign-off on these forms. Mister Yemeni had reviewed you class notes and initialed for you, but the primary teacher still has to sign."

Andrew moving everything else aside, opened the folder and removed one of the forms from the stack, "This is rather unusual, what are these for?" as Eri shuffling thru her own paperwork said, "Those forms document in hard copy format the individual students accomplishments. Those forms contain the test results from the last two year exam and that is what preparatory schools use to help screen applicants. The two year exams are given to freshman and juniors to allow them to gauge how their educational levels truly are."

Andrew replied, "Preparatory schools?" Eri paused and then smiled "Yes Andrew, it would be equivalent to a two year technical school for example in the United States, here it would for them to begin college level studies. The freshmen have the option to throw out their scores and retake the exam in their junior year without fear of having the previous test scores used against them; it is mainly a benchmark for the students themselves. The student once he or she graduates from Jendi High School could then apply to a Preparatory School of their choice that focuses on their field of interest."

Andrew flipping through the multi-page forms "I see the page that is kept on file for the Preparatory School review, but can the student submit the form to the school of their choice?" Eri replied, "Yes they can, however because of the intense competition to gain access to many preparatory schools, the schools resort to automatically reviewing candidates test scores, which are reported by the district educational offices. In truth it is competition between the preparatory schools themselves, because they want only the best students, there have been many cases where students would be openly courted."

Andrew spoke, "The Preparatory Schools are in some cases affiliated with Colleges and if the student is in a critical field such as physics or other sciences, and a corporate sponsor in need of an individual sees that the prospective student has for all indications to be specially gifted in a certain field that they may specialize in, then they will silently pay the prospective student's tuition and will hire them immediately upon graduation. In many cases they will work as summer interns at the facilities of the company that is paying their tuition in the first place. Did I get that correct Miss Kagurazaka?" Eri nodded, "Yes, Doctor you did. Except for one thing, and that is that Japanese Preparatory Schools are at times in intense competition with over-seas schools located in the European Union. The Japanese educational system has turned out many highly regarded engineers and scientists, however many students made the decision to study elsewhere especially in the European Union, which has helped them with the technology race that we seem to be in today."

Eri getting up from her chair spoke, "Doctor, if there is anything else I can assist you with please feel free to ask. May you have a good morning," and as Eri left; Andrew looked at the forms before him and found the disturbing answer that had eluded him till now.

Tuesday, 1300 hours, Jendi High School Athletic Field Stands

Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin stepped softly on each step making his way to what was normally the announcer's booth. Inside the booth he could see Captain Simms shuffling folders as he looked on at the practice game in progress.

Knocking on the door then entering he joined Andrew, who made room for him at the table, "Andrei, good afternoon. I really don't know what's worse, being in command of a submarine or dealing with student paperwork," said Andrew as he tried to tame an unruly stack nearby.

Andrei replied, "I think it would be even Andrew." Andrew paused to watch as Kaname going to the pitchers mound pounded the softball into her mitt, "Well I think I found out why the students were targeted in the first place." Pushing a blank form towards Andrei, "There is what's called a two year test cycle, mainly given to freshman and juniors to assist in assessing their educational progress. The form you are holding documents their test scores and are held at the respective educational district offices. For freshmen they can have the scores from their initial test discarded automatically when they retake the two year test in their junior year"

Andrei studying the form, briefly looked up as Kaname Chidori's first pitch sent the overly aggressive batter seeking safer ground, said "Kaname Chidori's test scores were part of the process in determining whether or not she was a "Whispered."

Andrew replied, "Yes, I figured that out now. As for how or why the students were targeted, we have to look at the competition between preparatory schools both here in Japan and the European Union. It is no secret that the Japanese educational system is one of the most difficult in the world but also among the best followed by India and then the United States. A student has to excel in order to even consider hopes of attending college. However, the entrance exams for colleges are intense and difficult to pass. A softball slammed into the unbreakable glass before Andrei and Andrew, but Andrew shaking a finger at Kaname continued.

"She has got a nasty back spin in two of her pitches. So competition begins early and it is the preparatory schools doing advanced screening of students that starts things turning ugly. Miss Kagurazaka pretty much confirmed my hypothesis. That man, who tried to attack Kaname, is a contract persuader. If the student declines to attend a certain preparatory school, then he or she shall not attend another. The two killings were likely not meant to happen, but they did."

Andrei replied, "Then it would be a way for one to discern a gifted student from an exceptionally gifted such as a "Whispered", and the enticements would be extraordinary." Andrew closing a folder then placing it in a carry basket spoke "Yes that would be the situation, and you said it yourself in Kaname's case it was her early test scores that showed promise of her being a "Whispered" and out of curiosity I located her junior year two year test to verify her scores, Andrei; which is likely how that terrorist organization that you and Tessa tangled with last year had come to find out about Miss Chidori just as Mithril did, and as Miss Kagurazaka pointed out to me that there is a technology race between the east and the west as if we did not know already. Certain members of the European Union want technology fast and care little how they get it, even if it means taking by force from the very minds of those that they target."

Tuesday, 1630 hours, Jendi High School Dismissal Bell

Kaname Chidori found herself with different afternoon escorts who were present with her besides Souska. Doctor Andrew Simms a.k.a. Captain Andrew Simms and Lieutenant Commander Andrei Kalinin. Captain Teletha Testarossa and Lieutenant Alice Wren made up the remainder of her "group". Kaname turned to Andrew, "So when is this all going to stop? I thought with that nut in custody we could act normal again?"

Andrew spoke, "Oh but we are normal today. I happen to live in the same complex as you so traveling to my home it would not be unusual for a student and teacher to travel together." Kaname was half tempted to reach for the infamous fan slapper she carried, her left hand twitched reaching for the handle as Andrew spoke, "Miss Chidori you may use that with fervor against Mister Sagara, however I am not he and I have a much lower threshold when it comes to that sort of thing so don't get too tempted to use it, because I will likely strike back and it will not be with a simple slapper."

Kaname somewhat perplexed thinking that the Mithril Captain was joking nearly missed what was tucked into a small belt holster, said "With that tiny flashlight Doctor Simms?"

Sagara spoke, "That is not a flashlight Miss Chidori," as Captain Testarossa interrupted "Kaname, that is a Mithril Combat Staff and he knows how to use it rather well."

Kaname replied, "A staff? That tiny thing," and as the group entered the walkway that would take them to the entrance to the transit station Andrew said "Since there is no one else around, a demonstration is in order Miss Chidori."

Commander Kalinin spoke, "As you will see Miss Chidori it is not tiny by any means," as Captain Simms set his briefcase down then removing it from its holster, he pressed the control button. In a blink of an eye, it went from what Kaname thought was a flashlight to a 2 meter long staff and back again to its shrunken size and Captain Simms returned it to the holster.

Captain Testarossa spoke, "It was developed by Alice." Lieutenant Wren replied, "Rapid defensive deployment and it is linked biometrically to its user. The smaller tip contains an emitter capable of sending a 100,000 volt static electrical charge against an opponent, which would temporarily disable an opponent, and if by chance the user has the staff taken away anyone attempting to use it against its owner will receive a direct charge of the same amount."

Kaname replied, "All of you are war nuts!" as the group approached the fare gates Andrew said, "Only when we have to be Miss Chidori."

After boarding, Andrew let an elderly woman take the open seat next to Chidori and used the hand hold as the train traveled to their destination. Pondering what he had found out, he said to Kaname "Miss Chidori? Have you happened to have received any correspondence from any preparatory schools recently?"

Kaname looked up and replied, "Well there have been a couple in the past couple of weeks and they were sent in rather fancy packages." Andrei standing nearby said "Miss Chidori did you reply to their inquiries by chance?" Captain Testarossa spoke, "Kaname, it is all right, they need to know." Kaname replied, "Well I read their contents, both were extolling their individual institutions but they are too far away for me to consider attending and I am, well considering Tessa's offer but I did not reply to them if that is what you are asking."

Pausing briefly as the train entered the transit station and the group exited, Andrew continued "Do you happen to still have that correspondence?" Kaname turned to answer "Yes, it is in my apartment. Would you like to see it?" as the group entered the sidewalk and headed for the Mithril Apartment Complex, Lieutenant Commander Kalinin replied "Miss Chidori if at all possible please. Captain Simms is rather interested in any correspondence that you may have from any preparatory school."

Tuesday, 1930 hours, Mithril Apartment Complex, Communal Meeting Room

"Well the brochures are certainly colorful and paint a wonderful picture of the campus but in truth this is what it really looks like," said Commander Strong as he sent an actual photograph to the monitor.

Andrew replied, "Looks more like an industrial complex to me." "Rather deceptive" said Lieutenant Wren who held up the artist rendering.

Lieutenant Commander Kalinin spoke, "The school if you will is located in Tigil on the Kamchatka Peninsula. It was where the Arms Slave code name Venom was likely developed and built and it was the same unit that nearly destroyed Tuatha de Danaan and it had a Lambda Driver."

"Well that explains the heavy interest in Kaname Chidori. She does have the "technical knowledge" of how a Lambda Driver operates," said Captain Simms as he tossed a school brochure back onto the table in disgust.

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation and it opened revealing Doctor George Albert who made his way to the group at the table. Taking a seat he spoke, "The attacker is deceased." Commander Ward replied, "How? I thought his injuries were not that serious?"

Doctor Albert opening a slim folder on the table replied, "A subcutaneous implant beneath his skin. Use the right pressure point and poof it ruptures sending a deadly dose of cyanide into the blood stream. The nurse observing him saw him wake up and she went in to check on him. As she approached the bed, she saw movement and then his hand as he touched an area near his right collar bone and he appeared to have a spasm and then died."

"I am truly sorry Captain Simms," said Doctor Albert as he closed the folder. Captain Simms replied, "Don't blame yourself, Doc. We just now got an ID on him and he was ex-KGB who had gone rogue."

Kalinin spoke, "He was Burien Spreslav, age 35 at death. He was an enforcer Doctor Albert. He encouraged individuals to attend certain preparatory schools. If they failed to respond or submitted an application to attend elsewhere he would prevent them from attending their chosen school."

Doctor Albert replied, "Then why did he carry out these attacks only at certain times and dates? I initially presumed he used astrology as to determine his strengths?" Andrew spoke, "The dates in question were the final submission dates for the students to confirm their plans to attend a preparatory school of their choice. As for the attacks against the middle school students six years ago; they were on a fast track to advanced graduation. Both who died was going to be accepted as juniors in their school district, and since they had jumped two grades they had taken the two year cycle test while still in middle school."

"We can presume Burien jumped the gun so to speak when it came to those two students," said Kalinin as he stood from the table. "Captain Simms a moment alone please?"

Walking out of earshot of the gathering Kalinin spoke "I will be departing shortly and returning to Melida Island to continue the investigation further, since this crosses international boundaries. Perhaps we can find a way to end this without further violence."

Andrew replied, "The final submission notification for attendance to a preparatory school is tomorrow and Miss Kagurazaka told me that during what is called "Decision Day", some preparatory schools can get rather heavy handed. I intend to observe this event so as to see just what Eri means by the heavy hand."


	10. Chapter 10

Full Metal Panic!

Chapter Ten

Deep Gambit

By Steve Edward

Wednesday, 0830 hours, Jendi High School Gymnasium

Andrew had carried out his morning ritual of a physical workout and while doing so had seen the arrival of various preparatory school representatives. It had been bedlam in the gymnasium as the representatives trying to seek the best spot got into verbal arguments with each other and even the school staff. Andrew leaving the locker room after changing saw one getting rather obnoxious with Eri Kagurazaka.

Eri heard the metallic sound behind her then feeling a hand on her shoulder Doctor Andrew Simms appeared and said "Ok, look everyone wants a good spot however if Miss Kagurazaka says that is where you will be then that is where you will be," as the suddenly long black staff appeared between her and the preparatory school representative. The metallic staff reflected no light and it did not waver from the shoulder of the man before her. Andrew spoke again, "Did I make myself clear?" The man suddenly nodding backed away hurriedly.

Eri watched as the staff suddenly shrank and Andrew returned it to it carrier on his belt, "Doctor? What was that?" Andrew smiled and said "Just a little extra enforcement. Now Eri can you show me the list of students who are going to be courted so to speak?"

Climbing the staircase to the stage with Eri, Andrew sat next to her at the faculty table from where the recruitment activities could be closely monitored. Eri retrieved the list and spoke, "All of course are seniors. The only ones exempt from recruitment are the foreign exchange students of which there are currently three, Teletha Testarossa, Souska Sagara and Alice Wren. They can of course visit each representative if they so desire; however it would be their own choices to pursue entrance into a preparatory school, but based on their scores all three would be accepted by any one of them."

Andrew mused over Sagara. Not well versed in Japanese history he was however gifted both in mathematics (which had surprised Andrew), and in electro-mechanical theory, (No surprise to Andrew considering that Souska had operated and been around various Arms Slaves for over 10 years) it was doubtful Souska would even consider a preparatory school unless of course he was tasked with attending one that Kaname Chidori chose.

The attacks against the students had been an effort to steer them away from other schools, Burien's handlers had made mistakes early and in some cases just to delay the student's education. The two middle school students murdered in Okinawa six years earlier had been suspected to have been "Whispered", but no one would truly know for sure as their school records had been ordered destroyed, and Andrew pondered if they had been "Whispered"; just what had been their abilities?

The idle chatter in the gymnasium came to a halt as the seniors, excused from a day of classes entered. Nearly in the front was Kaname Chidori and Kyoko Tokiwa and Andrew could hear the urgent whispering taking place and some were even pointing, pointing at Kaname Chidori.

Kaname walked slowly down the length of the gymnasium, passing the various tables displaying brochures of schools both near and far. Turning and walking up the other side, with Kyoko she paused as Kyoko approached a table of an engineering preparatory school, and said "Kyoko? I am going ahead. I want to look at others." Kyoko turned briefly and smiled "Ok Kaname, see you later."

Kaname continued forward till she passed the last table, then she stopped and looked back. All the other seniors had made their choices. Many were her friends and they were making new paths for themselves. Looking away, her gaze passed over Souska who had stopped at the gymnasium entrance. Souska's expression was unreadable, no smile, no frown he was but a statue.

Kaname walked slowly towards Souska and stopping before him said "Souska? I really don't know what to do." It was rare for Souska to show emotion and even affection and for him Kaname Chidori had become a long term assignment. Taking her hands into his he said, "Miss Chidori, there comes a time when one must embark to a new path. You have that choice to make; I can not do it for you." Planting a surprise kiss to her forehead, Souska Sagara let go her hands and walked out of the gymnasium alone.

Looking up briefly from grading papers, Andrew Simms had seen Kaname and Souska talking together then the kiss to her forehead and his sudden departure. Kaname Chidori as far as Mithril was concerned, once she graduated from high school; she would be on her own unless she chose further schooling and her protection would be limited. Mithril had expended considerable resources protecting Chidori in the past year and they could not continue this forever. There would be other "Whispered" to look after and Kaname even though she knew of Mithril's existence would no longer be fully protected.

Then there was Kaname's father, somewhere in California. He had not had any contact with Kaname in nearly five years, not since the death of her mother, and according to Mithril records it had been rather brief. No phone calls, letters or even an e-mail had been exchanged. Kaname would have few friends to turn to and Souska if kept on assignment, he would be for limited duration.

Kaname came to the edge of the stage then looked up seeing both Miss Kagurazaka and Doctor Simms sitting together. Whether it was her indecisiveness or something else; Kaname Chidori climbed the steps to the stage and approached Andrew Simms and said, "Doctor Simms? Could I speak with you alone please?" Eri said to Doctor Simms, "Andrew. The coach's office is vacant."

Andrew closed the door, and then pulled a chair in front of the desk which he offered to Kaname then he sat at the desk and said "Miss Chidori? Are you troubled with something?" Kaname said softly, "Captain, I see my friends choosing their next stage in life, but I can not see mine within theirs."

Andrew steepled his hands and spoke, "There comes a time in life when you make choices. I also call them gambits. There are various types of gambits, they are shallow gambits, middle gambits and then there are the deep gambits we have to play from time to time."

Kaname said, "Like a game of chess?" Andrew replied, "Yes. You can look at it that way. You are facing a gambit as of now. You can go back to the gymnasium and choose a preparatory school and take a shallow gambit on succeeding or use the middle gambit to choose another educational venue not represented out there or take the deep gambit on Tessa's offer."

Kaname replied, "No hint, Captain?" Andrew replied "No Kaname, I can't. But think about this. In a short while those that you have come to know will go their separate ways, and each has a dream. They will take their own gambits as others before them have. It is the gambit you have to make like they. That is all I can offer Miss Chidori. When you make the choice, I'll be in the gymnasium with Miss Kagurazaka until then good morning Miss Chidori."

Andrew Simms stood and left Kaname alone in the coach's office and walked back to the gymnasium.

Wednesday, 1100 hours, Jendi High School Gymnasium

Whether it was because of his presence or other circumstance, Miss Kagurazaka stated it had been the best behaved "Decision Day" in nearly 6 years. Perhaps the staff demonstration had been enough to keep things in check or possibly that Andrew not being Japanese and an American school teacher had kept things mildly silent.

Miss Kagurazaka spoke as the last senior in the gymnasium, Kyoko Tokiwa stopped at the table on the stage and handed her their decision form. Kyoko spoke, "I have decided to attend Tokyo Technical Preparatory, Miss Kagurazaka! Did Kaname make hers?"

Andrew replied, "I am sorry Miss Tokiwa, but Miss Chidori has not informed us as of yet." Kyoko Tokiwa groaned and said, "Well Kaname did say she was having difficulty, but maybe she will still decide by the end of the day."

Miss Kagurazaka waited till Kyoko left then picked up the microphone and spoke "To all the preparatory schools, thank you for coming. Congratulations to those who have accepted our graduating students from Jendi High School. I look forward to seeing all of you next year."

The noise picked up a bit as the school representatives began to dismantle their booths. Andrew seeing that he would not have to "police" this part of the event rose to his feet and said to Miss Kagurazaka "Eri, I am going to take an early lunch then head home as I have some lesson plans for tomorrow; I have to put together. I'll see you Thursday." Eri waved farewell to Andrew and turned to attention back to the representatives ensuring that none would leave any trash behind.

Kaname Chidori had remained in the coach's office alone, pondering the future. During that time she could hear the laughter of her fellow seniors as they made their past in the hallway each congratulating others on their choices. Captain Simms could not make it for her, neither could Miss Kagurazaka or even her close friend Kyoko or even Souska.

Hearing footsteps in the hallway, Kaname came to her feet and turned towards the door as Captain Andrew Simms stopped before the entryway, "Captain Simms. I have made my choice," said Kaname as she exited the office. Andrew keeping pace with Kaname as she walked down the passageway spoke, "Miss Chidori, I am sure it was a wise choice."

Andrew briefly separated from Kaname who went to her locker and returned to his classroom to drop off the graded papers which was where he found Captain Teletha Testarossa and Lieutenant Alice Wren sitting with Sergeant Souska Sagara. Souska coming to attention said, "Captain Simms has Miss Chidori decided yet Sir?" Andrew placing the graded papers in a file cabinet turned and said, "Perhaps Sergeant, you should ask Miss Chidori yourself."

Captain Testarossa spoke, "Where is she Andrew?" Kaname's voice said from the hallway, "I am out here Tessa." Kaname entered the classroom and joined Teletha, Alice and Souska at the rear of the classroom. Andrew quietly closed the file cabinet door; speaking as he did so "Will one of you see to locking up the classroom for me please? I am headed home. Souska see to it that they get to the apartment complex safely." Souska replied, "Yes Captain I will."

Wednesday, 1600 hours, Apartment of Captain Andrew Simms, Mithril Apartments

The chime of the door bell sounded softly as Andrew resting on the balcony listening to a soothing Japanese string piece opened his eyes and came to his feet. Peering thru the peep hole and seeing Commander Drake Ward, Captain Simms opened the door and ushered his friend in.

Drake taking the cue, headed for the balcony and setting a two cups of coffee on the table waited for Andrew to join him then said, "Well I guess you already know then about Miss Chidori."

Andrew replied, "No not really. I was not privy to her choice." Drake responded somewhat puzzled "Well that's odd. From what I gather it was you that swayed her decision."

Andrew taking a sip of his coffee said, "I did talk to her, but I did not highlight any particular gambit." Drake sitting back replied "A gambit? So you used the gambit analogy again? Shall I quote the meaning of gambit again? Let's see, "Gambit in chess, an opening move in which a player sacrifices a pawn or other minor piece in order to gain a strategic advantage."

Andrew replied, "In truth Commander, life is a gambit. Kaname already knows the risks and has faced some already. She took a gambit on her life and the lives of everyone else a year ago on the Tuatha de Danaan when she put herself inside T.A.R.O.S." Drake spoke "I suppose she did at that. Oh by the way, congratulations are in order. Commander Kalinin called and said to tell you that the false preparatory school has been shut down in Tigil as of noon today. It was a military development center and definitely not a school. A Mithril recovery team extracted the students and it seems two are likely "Whispered", one of them like Kaname has technical knowledge of the Lambda Driver system. Both had been drugged repeatedly in an effort to extract the knowledge that each had so both are on their way to medical facilities for further treatment. Kalinin advised we got to them just in time."

Andrew heard the balcony door open at Testarossa's apartment and he turned to see who came out on the balcony. Teletha carrying a tray of tea cups looked towards Andrew and smiled then behind her came Alice, then Aryl and finally Kaname Chidori. Waving to all three he turned back to Drake and said "Behind us is the future, there will be gambits they must make, but I think they will all do just fine." Drake about to speak turned to see what Andrew was looking at as Captain Simms spoke, "Sergeant Sagara! Get off my balcony! It is the next one over."

Drake blinked as the fingertips moved along the edge and the muffled voice spoke "Sorry Captain. It will not happen again."

Commander Ward spoke, "Andrew? Does this happen all the time here or what?" Andrew picked up his coffee and spoke "Only when we have a balcony full of the "Whispered". Are you up for a game of chess?" Drake smiled and came to his feet and followed by Captain Andrew Simms they left the balcony together.


End file.
